Como una Travesura
by Shelfu
Summary: Fue como si el mundo dejara de girar. Como si se terminase el oxígeno y se apagaran las palabras. Como si un frío cuchillo rasgara en profundidad lo más hondo de su alma. Sintió lágrimas cayendo calientes por sus mejillas, brotando como si dolieran.Cap11
1. El aula vacía

Ningún personaje me pertenece... T.T sólo quiero a Lupin, si? T.T todo es de aquella señora que los asesinó en el último libro, y de la warner que espero que hagan una buena representación de su romance u.u

**"Como una travesura"**

Desdichado, miserable… hasta el peor de los rufianes. Así se había sentido Remus Lupin después de la "escenita" que le hizo aquella pelirosa en la enfermería, luego de la trágica muerte de Dumbledore. ¿Acaso esa niña no sentía el mas mínimo pudor? Había ventilado sus problemas a toda aquella gente: Harry, Hermione, los Weasley… ¡Hasta McGonagall se enteró! Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, esa pequeña discusión en la enfermería le había dado a conocer, ocultamente claro, el ultimátum de la joven auror.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad la buscó en los jardines del colegio, cerca del bosque prohibido, hasta en la torre de Astronomía… pero ella no estaba. Ofuscado se sentó en un banco de piedra junto al retrato de una bruja tejiendo. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Había lanzado por la borda la última oportunidad para ser feliz… solo por sus miedos, disfrazados en ayuda, y es cierto que temía, pensaba que alguna vez la chica se daría cuenta que no era fácil vivir con un licántropo, y lo dejaría solo… abandonado y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Pero ¿Quién le estaba rompiendo el corazón a quién? La respuesta siempre había estado ahí, ante sus narices… él y nadie más que ÉL había hecho sufrir a la chica que más había amado en la vida… ¿Chica, hasta cuando le llamaba chica? ¡Era una mujer, Remus! Una mujer que lo volvía loco casi desde el mismísimo momento en que la conoció, y tenía más que presente de que no era porque fuera la mas joven o la más bonita, sino porque era Tonks, su Tonks.

-La vi saliendo de la sala común de Hufflepuf – dijo una vocecita de niña soñadora – quizás la alcance, profesor.

Remus se levantó inmediatamente y le dedicó la más amplia y sincera de sus sonrisas a la rubia en frente de él. Salió corriendo hacia los sótanos, que era dónde se encontraba la sala común de los "Huffies", y la vio cruzando el vestíbulo con la cabeza gacha. Se acercó a ella lentamente, le tomó el brazo con cuidado y la chica se volteó automáticamente alzando su varita y frunciendo al ceño. Al ver a Remus, su mirada se suavizó un poco, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos… húmedos.

-Ah, eras tú – bajó la varita – Si vas a sermonearme por lo que hice en la enfermería te comprendo, pero aún así no puedo retractarme de mis palabras, no me arrepiento. ¿Pero sabes? – la chica no lo dejaba hablar- Remus, me cansé… he luchado más de un año contra tus estúpidas excusas, tus mentiras y todo eso… y estoy replanteándome muchas cosas. Yo también sufro cada luna llena, sabiendo que al día siguiente podría estar a tu lado y no me lo permites, sufro porque no puedo compartir contigo todo lo que me gustaría y, bueno, ya he acabado por entender – suspiró y se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir – No quieres estar conmigo. Mucho menos después de que he gritado a los cuatro vientos nuestros problemas, y quizás me lo merezco por ser una arrastrada – sonrió miserablemente, y su voz se quebró – Nos vemos mañana en el funeral.

Se volteó nuevamente para salir por la gran puerta del colegio, y no pudo seguir porque el licántropo seguía aferrado a su brazo, se giró alzando una ceja.

-¿Remus, qué…?

Era mejor el silencio. Si, era el más dulce y embriagador silencio que había probado en su vida, y por primera vez Nymphadora supo apreciar lo bien recompensado que era tener la boca cerrada. Bueno, quizás el silencio es bueno tan solo cuando te callan con un beso, y qué beso – sonrió entre sus labios – y por supuesto, le correspondió sin tapujos. Era maravilloso, lleno de éxtasis… de electricidad, electricidad que se cortó cuando Remus separó sus labios de los de ella.

-A mi tampoco nada me importa ya – dijo, alzando la voz - ¡Que todo el mundo sepa que te amo, maldita sea! ¡Amo a esta mujer! – le dijo a la señora Norris que iba pasando y se quedó de piedra, como si entendiera lo que Remus acababa de decir - ¡Si, gata cochina. La amo y soy capaz de lanzarme de la torre de astronomía si ella no me perdona!

¿Ya era la hora de que su madre la levantara y la regañara por dormir hasta tan tarde? ¿Era la hora de que su padre le tirara chorros de agua en la cara, riéndose cómo bobo? ¿O era la hora en la que debía pellizcarse ella misma por tener sueños tan… irreales? No, era la hora de lanzarse a besar a aquel hombre que, fuera sueño o no, le había devuelto color al cuerpo, a la vida… y verdaderamente ya no interesaba la mirada reprobatoria de Filch o los cánticos de Peeves: _"Bella y bestia sooon…"_

¡Qué va! Nymphadora sólo deseaba no despegarse de aquél húmedo contacto y caminar hasta el despacho vacío más cercano sin caerse, y así lo hizo. Librándose de Peeves, Filch, y la perpleja mirada de la señora Norris se encerró con aquel castaño en un aula vacía (aunque ni se cercioró si realmente estaba vacía). Siguió besándolo. Como si nunca antes en su vida hubiera besado a un hombre… con todo, labios, dientes, lengua, hasta dedos mezclados en un frenesí de pasión, como si fueran dos adolescentes en una cabaña abandonada de la mano de Dios. Está de más decir que ninguna parte del cuerpo de ambos quedó libre de besos, lamidas o mordiscos. Todo en cuanto al paso de aquellos hambrientos labios, sedientos de amor por tanto tiempo, quedaba cubierto de caricias: Labios, mejillas, orejas, cuello, clavícula… ¿Había alguna vez estorbado tanto la ropa como en aquel momento? Definitivamente no. Pero para la sorpresa de la metamorfomaga, fue el vivaz "lobito" quien abrió su blusa de un tirón arrancando los botones a su paso.

¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Si no fuera porque, en su interior Remus tenía un escondido lobo, Tonks no habría pensado jamás en que él hubiera sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa… ni de hacer esa bendita sonrisa de medio lado que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. El ojimiel tomó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento de cerrojo a la puerta del aula e insonorizó el lugar. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba de que iba a pasarlo como nunca? Antes de siquiera parpadear, el hombre la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en el pupitre más cercano y de un feroz tirón le quitó los gastados jeans. Y su sonrisa siguió intacta.

¡No! ¡Ella estaba en desventaja! Haciendo acopio de toda su picardía le quitó la túnica a su hombre y le aflojó la maldita corbata – siempre tan ordenado – puso sus manos cálidas bajo la camisa de él y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lamía su cuello de manera sumamente insinuante. Si, ella sabía que Remus estaba disfrutando. Lo decía su mandíbula tensionada, sus ojos cerrados y sus puños temblando que, sin duda, mostraban como trataba de controlar a la bestia. La pregunta era ¿Ella quería que la bestia se controlara?... No.

Le desprendió la camisa sin dejar el contacto con su torso y le acarició el pecho con los labios mojados e hinchados de tanto besar. Clavícula, pectorales, bello, tetillas… lo devoró todo a su paso sintiendo las manos de su amante tensionadas en su cintura. Tratando de relajarse y no parecer una maldita desesperada bajó sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón del castaño, y con una destreza que cualquier persona tan excitada envidiaría, se deshizo de aquel cuero sujeta-pantalones que no hacía más que estorbar. Remus la besó insistentemente gimiendo contra su boca y descalzándose usando solo sus pies, y también descalzándola a ella. La pelirosa siguió su tentadora ruta y desabotonó, lentamente, el molesto botón y bajó la cremallera… un rápido movimiento hacia abajo y pantalones descartados.

Y así estaban las cosas: Los dos solos en un aula completamente vacía e insonorizada, en ropa interior, sudorosos y completamente extasiados. Todo a favor de ellos y de sus reprimidas hormonas que, por fin podían liberarse después de más de un año de tortura.

Ya no podía más. Remus completamente cegado por el rojo manto de la lujuria arrancó el sujetador de Tonks, y dejó al descubierto sus pechos: No muy grandes, aunque tampoco pequeños, pálidos y adornados con aquella aureola rosa que terminaba en pezón… sencillamente perfecto, completamente perfecto. Los apreció un momento sin dejar de susurrarle que la amaba, y por la santa mierda de colacuerno húngaro que la amaba. Los tocó, sintiendo el tacto tibio de su seno por primera vez y ella gimió _"Si, Remus, gimió… y eso te enloquece"_- se dijo a si mismo – se dedicó a acariciarlos hasta que su mente exigió probarlos ¿Quién no querría probarlos? Parecían caramelos, dulces, quizás con sabor a fresa… pero cuando los tocó con sus labios y su lengua supo que no, que eran infinitamente mejores que la fresa. Podría haberse quedado en sus pechos por siglos… sin siquiera sentir los años pasar, sin embargo los gemidos que daba ella a cada lamida, beso, caricia, pellizco… lo volvían cada vez más desquiciado. Aún utilizando su ávida lengua subió por su clavícula, por su cuello, barbilla hasta llegar a esos benditos labios. Succionó su labio inferior y la besó.

Cuando el dirigió sus manos a la pantaleta de ella para, sin duda bajarlas y hacerla gritar en ese mismo pupitre ella lo detuvo y bajó, separándose un poco de Remus ¿No podía elegir otro momento para vengarse de él? Bueno, en realidad se lo merecía por haber sido un completo tarado… ¿Pero tenía que ser AHORA? Para su asombro la chica no se vistió, ni huyó, ni gritó, ni lloró, ni se rió de él y le echó en cara todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar. Solo se limitó a sonreír, con esas sonrisas de picardía y travesura que solo saben hacer aquellos que tienen sangre Black en sus venas, y se dirigió al escritorio del maestro, rodeándolo juguetonamente.

-Profesor – dijo con voz infantil y coqueta – Tengo problemas con la materia, ¿Podría ayudarme, darme unas clasecitas particulares?

Remus le sonrió. ¿Qué mas podría haber hecho? Se acercó a ella a paso decidido, tiró con un movimiento de brazos todo lo que había sobre el escritorio (tinteros, plumas, libros, pergaminos…) y recostó a la muchacha sobre éste.

-Señorita Nymphadora - dijo, remarcando su nombre – He visto sus resultados y está bastante bien en teoría. Pero… - se acercó a su oído rozando el lóbulo con el tibio aliento - …le falta práctica.

No supo si fue por aquella voz tan ronca y seductora que salió de la garganta de su licántropo, por el tibio aliento que la hizo temblar, o por el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Pero sin mas tapujos, la metamorfomaga deslizó con rapidez los bóxer del castaño, y él sintiéndose en desventaja hizo lo mismo con sus pantaletas. Abrió las piernas, lejos de todo pudor y allí comenzó: La danza de placer que les avivaba los sentidos, y ella supo desde el primer momento en que lo sintió dentro que jamás, aunque sus experiencias pasadas no eran para nada mediocres, volvería a sentirse tan llena como ahora. Ya no había espacio en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su corazón, todo era sólo para Remus… por Merlín, lo que decían sobre los hombres lobo era cierto, tenía que ser cierto. ¿Cómo un hombre puede hacer eso si no…? ¡Por Dios!

En cambio Remus no pensaba en nada, nada de nada. El enorme placer que sentía ahora bloqueaba cualquier capacidad de raciocinio. El siempre educado y fino Remus, ordenado, pulcro, moral y dulce Remus estaba haciéndole el amor, sobre el escritorio de algún profesor, a la criatura más hermosa que había conocido jamás. ¿Valía la pena el raciocinio realmente? No. Sólo valía la pena aquellos gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de ambos, aquel sudor que desprendía su cuerpo, aquellas uñas enterradas en su espalda y aquel rostro sonrojado y lleno de satisfacción que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

En un brusco movimiento la chica se giró y quedó sobre él, le sonrió y le alzó una ceja tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Déjeme mostrarle que no estoy tan atrás en experiencia profesor – soltó una risita provocadora – ojala pueda sacar un "excelente" en los TIMO's.

Y sin más comenzó a moverse, primero con movimientos suaves y acompasados, disfrutando de la tortuosa fricción. ¡Pero bueno! Nymphadora Tonks era famosa por ser una muchacha impaciente e hiper-activa, no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a saltar sobre el cuerpo de su hombre, sin dejar de repetir su nombre con cada sacudida, y Remus podía jurar que a no ser por el bendito encantamiento todo Hogwarts podría oír sus gemidos. Si, perfecto, irreal… maravilloso. Todo era como debía ser estando el uno con el otro, y lo supieron, aún con mas certeza, al momento de correrse juntos, al mismo tiempo… al ritmo de un solo corazón. Ella se tendió sobre el cuerpo de Remus besándolo dulcemente, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír, a lo que el ojimiel le respondió con una risita y un dejo de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-¿Crees que fue prudente que…? ¡No, no lo digo por nosotros! – dijo el castaño al ver que la chica fruncía el ceño – O sea… acaba de morir Dumbledore…

-"Dumbledore sería feliz al saber que hay un poco más de amor en el mundo" – respondió ella con una sonrisa, citando a la profesora que, se pondría realmente colérica si llegara a saber lo que acababa de suceder sobre su escritorio.

--.--

**Lemmon, lemmon, lemmon... soy una pervertida, y qué? soñart no cuesta nada xD. Bueeeeno! ojalá les haya gustado. No lo tildé de Oneshot porque no se si seguirlo... (si lo sigo sería un fic no apto para gente que sufra de problemas cardíacos) ustedes me dirán si les gusta y si lo sigo con sus reviews... a mi me pareció divertido, atrevido... igual podría mejorar la próxima vez, así que gracias a los que me leerán! :P**

**Dudas, consultas, alcances, sugerencias, reclamos, insultos, alagos, propuestas indecorosas y demases, GO!**


	2. Funeral

**Aquí esta la continuación. Decidí hacer una historia larga... mi versión del libro 7 ). Disfruten!**

**Funeral**

No por nada ella es auror, conoce los licántropos, sus debilidades, fortalezas, y hasta los peligros que representan. Pero… ¡Por la varita de Morgana! Ni diez años más metida en la biblioteca de aurores estudiando sobre dichas criaturas, la habría preparado para tener a uno con ella, en la misma cama… ¿Por qué los libros no mencionaban el aguante que tienen? Sin mencionar el porte… y la maestría. Seguramente si seguía así, se volvería loca, ¡Y loca era poco! ¡Se volvería adicta!

Por cuarta vez en lo que iba de noche, Remus se desplomó sobre ella respirando entrecortadamente para recuperar el aire. Nymphadora estaba completamente segura de que, si no paraba ahora al castaño podría seguir toda la noche. No era que la idea no le agradara, pero al momento de levantarse para ir al funeral no sentiría ni las piernas. Besó a su amante en los labios, con dulzura, para aminorar las pasiones y se incorporó para taparlos a ambos con una manta. Lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento – dijo Remus, al cabo de un par de minutos – Tengo demasiado amor acumulado…

-Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta – le susurró Tonks cerrando sus ojos, agotada – Me alegra que estés acá… Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Nymphadora, duerme.

Y así fue como la metamorfomaga se rindió al sueño, con el aroma de su hombre impregnado en el olfato, y con sus suaves pero fuertes labios acariciando su frente. Al despertar, tuvo la sensación de que todo había sido un cruel sueño. Remus no estaba, y eso la entristeció… pero esa sensación la abandonó al incorporarse y sentir un leve pero permanente dolor en sus piernas – _oh, si, no fue un sueño_ – se desperezó para luego levantarse, pero sintió la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

-No quise despertarte – le dijo un Remus en toalla, con el cabello mojado y una bandeja de desayuno en las manos. (n/a Dios mío… mi corazón x.x)

-Yo… gracias, Remus – mientras el ojimiel le entregaba la bandeja a la pelirosa, ella no sabía si comerse las ricas tostadas o a aquel hombre que tenía el descaro de aparecerse en esa facha en su dormitorio. Pero lo peor no estaba ahí, sino que Remus se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para vestirse en la misma habitación. ¿Quién puede aguantar la visión del hombre de sus sueños, desnudo, mojado y a los pies de tu cama sin derramar la tasa de café que tienes en la mano? Pues, con el amplio expediente de torpeza de Tonks, eso era prácticamente imposible.

-¡Nymphadora! – gritó Remus, corriendo al ver el café caer sobre las sábanas que cubrían el pecho de su mujer, mientras ella trataba de incorporarse sin tirar la bandeja. Con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el líquido caliente y destapó el pecho de Tonks. Estaba rojo, irritado por el calor del café - ¿Te duele?

Ella asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras retiraba la bandeja y la dejaba sobre la mesita de noche. Con otro movimiento de varita Remus hizo aparecer un ungüento que olía a menta y lo esparció por el enrojecido pecho, delicadamente, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, rozando los pezones de la chica, marcando su aureola y subiendo por la clavícula. ¿Es que aquel hombre no le veía lo erótico a la situación? Pero parece que si lo notó, al ver como los pezones de su compañera se erguían y endurecían con el solo contacto a su piel. Remus sonrió de medio lado y pellizcó aquel sensible punto, con suma delicadeza. Ella gimió, como si la caricia la estimulara de sobremanera, y eso era precisamente lo que le pasaba. Nymphadora se levantó, haciendo caso omiso al leve dolor en sus piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el licántropo. El sonrió, conciente de lo que le producía a la metamorfomaga y se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de ella sobre su torso. Dios… ella si que sabía como llevarlo directo a la locura, lo peor es que no se quedaba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, si no que cambiaba a su cuello, a su oído, y eso lo hacía delirar. Tomando en cuenta de que ella estaba desnuda sobre su cuerpo, y le propinaba caricias seductoras y mojados besos, no pasó mucho tiempo para sentirse listo para una nueva sesión amatoria, pero se trataba de Remus, y el deber era primero que el placer.

-Nymphadora – dijo en un gemido, ella ni se inmutó – tenemos que ir al fu… funeral de Dumbledore…

-Queda una hora y media… -dijo ella con voz ronca y seductora- si nos apresuramos alcanzaremos a llegar.

-Pero… es mejor que lleguemos temprano.

Nymphadora dejó de besarlo y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, lo tomó de las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse y se acercó muy lentamente al oído del castaño.

-Hagamos el amor en la ducha – dijo. ¿Y quién era él para negarse?

La tomó en sus brazos, haciendo que la chica rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y con una facilidad digna de un atleta llegó al baño sin tropezarse. La apoyó contra la puerta, cerrándola, y se despojó de la única prenda que había alcanzado a vestir antes de que ella derramara su café: su bóxer. Dirigiéndose hacia la ducha, depositó allí a su mujer y se metió él, mientras cerraba la cortina ella abrió el grifo del agua fría.

-Ahh – gritó ella con una mezcla de diversión – Está condenadamente helada.

Remus abrió un poco el grifo rojo haciendo que el agua se entibiara y tomó a su chica de la cintura para comenzar a besarla en el cuello.

-Si tienes frío – dijo él – Yo puedo calentarte.

Ese fue el detonante. Tonks volvió a encaramarse sobre el cuerpo de su hombre mientras las caricias aumentaban y la saliva se mezclaba con el agua… no solo la saliva en realidad, algunas secreciones en el cuerpo de ella aumentaban también, considerablemente. El vapor acumulado en la ducha los dejaba sin aliento, y la electricidad en su cuerpo los hacía estremecer. Remus miró a los ojos de Tonks, como pidiéndole permiso y ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. El licántropo la penetró sujetándola contra la fría pared del baño, mientras ella gemía ahogando los gritos en la boca del Lupino.

-Oh… Tonks me vas a volver loco…

Ella sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de Remus. Era el paraíso… aunque el vapor les llenaba el sistema respiratorio, podían liberarse con los gritos a todo pulmón. Ni siquiera interesaba en ese momento que alguien los oyera, ni el agua que se escurría fuera de la tina, ni la hora, ni nada… Es que las sensaciones eran sublimes, irreales. Como si sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección, pasando por alto la diferencia de edad o de estado.

Se besaban mientras el agua les caía encima, se acariciaban con admiración… y las embestidas del castaño se hacían suaves y tortuosas, para disfrutar de la fricción de su encuentro. Sin embargo la joven estaba perdiendo la poca cordura y anhelaba que recuperara la velocidad anterior.

-Eres una ninfa impaciente, ¿Sabías? – le dijo Remus con la voz más ronca que lo habitual. Ella en cambio, no tuvo tiempo ni para fruncir el ceño, su amante comenzó a estocarla con una velocidad lobuna, y sencillamente no pudo más… se corrió sintiendo como un espeso y caliente líquido se adentraba en sus entrañas, y Remus la dejó bajar, besándola para que lograra recuperarse.

-Te amo – pronunció Tonks correspondiendo el beso del Lupino.

**0o0o0o0**

El funeral estuvo lleno de melancolía, Remus se mantenía firme, para al menos dar un ejemplo, pero Tonks no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar. Él trataba de reconfortarla sujetando su mano y susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído. Todo fue memorable. Cuando todo acabó y Dumbledore ya descansaba en el sepulcro de mármol, se reunieron todos los miembros de la orden.

-Debemos… planear lo que haremos de ahora en adelante – murmuró McGonagall, acongojada.

-Yo propongo que usted sea nuestra líder Minerva – propuso Remus – es necesario que estemos unidos, protejamos a Harry…

-No puedo aceptar Remus, tengo que estar a cargo del colegio.

-Propongo que votemos – corroboró Kingsley – Yo voto por ti, Remus. Alcen las manos los que votan por Lupin.

Remus abrió los ojos al máximo, y miró estupefacto al mago negro. Pero más atónito quedó cuando vio a Alastor, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, y a la orden en general, incluso a su pequeña Nymphadora levantar la mano.

-Pues es mayoría – dijo la última con una sonrisa.

-Yo… no… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú Alastor? ¡Estás mejor calificado!

-Remus, no te subestimes. Eres un gran mago… y digamos que yo estoy un poco paranoico.

Ahora todos miraron a Alastor haciendo gestos afirmativos. Remus palideció un poco. Quizá era muy precipitado… tendría a mucha gente a su cargo, y temía ser precipitado, a lo mejor no era un buen líder. Tonks ayudó a disipar sus dudas dándole la mano y acariciándola suavemente. Remus volteó a verla y ella le sonrió.

-Está bien – dijo, por fin – acepto.

Sonaron aplausos, y Tonks se puso de puntillas para darle un leve beso en los labios.

-¡Vaya! ¿Al fin te diste cuente, Remus? – Preguntó la señora Weasley – Los felicito.

Luego de las felicitaciones, y los regaños de parte de Moody a Tonks por tropezar. Decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar unas semanas, para luego ir a buscar a Harry a Privet Drive. Lentamente el sepulcro de Dumbledore se fue vaciando, y Remus fue a dejar a Nymphadora a la puerta de su casa.

-Nos vemos – le dijo al mismo tiempo que la besaba en los labios.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? – le preguntó la joven correspondiéndole el beso.

-No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad Nymphadora, prefiero irme a casa…

-¡Ya sabes que no me molesta!

-Lo se cariño, pero aún así debo ir a mi casa. Mañana hay luna llena y ya que no contamos con Snape – hizo una mueca de disgusto – no podré tomar la poción y debo reforzar la seguridad.

-Entiendo – suspiró resignada – Entonces nos vemos.

Cuando Nymphadora se disponía a cerrar la puerta, Remus la detuvo.

-Te amo – le dijo, mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Y yo también…

--.--

** Awww... el amor! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ojalá les guste la continuación !**

**Dudas, sugerencias, alcances, tomates podridos, felicitaciones, propuestas indecorosas y demases, ya saben. GO!**


	3. Café, tostadas y Mermelada

**Hola, Holaaa! acá llego con otro capi! :D! Espero que les guste, aún no comienza la historia más interesante de verdad, llámenlo relleno xD! Lean y disfruten!**

**"Café, Tostadas y Mermelada"**

Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía menos de una década de vida. Estaba acostumbrado a tanta agonía, a tanta crueldad de la blanca doncella, colgada como el inocente satélite terrestre, que una vez al mes le hacía recordar que el sería su esclavo por siempre, aunque su corazón perteneciese a otra mujer, estaba obligado a serle siempre fiel a la luna, cada mes, durante el resto de su vida.

Hace pocos minutos que su transformación había cesado. Y sus heridas producidas por su auto agresión, y por la misma transformación dolían como los mil demonios. ¿Qué más quería? No podía costear la poción que le hacía las cosas más sencillas, aunque se había acostumbrado ya a tomarla hace más de un año y eso no aliviaba su dolor. Remus sacudió su cabeza y se recostó lentamente sobre su desvencijada cama para descansar un poco, ni fuerzas tenía para curarse las heridas, lo necesitaba pero a penas se podía mover para cubrirse solo con una sábana. Se quedó mirando el techo, como si las mohosas tablas fueran el espectáculo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida, y solo lo interrumpió un _¡CRACK! _Proveniente de su sala. El tomó su varita con la máxima rapidez que su abollado cuerpo le permitió, pero relajó el brazo al sentir aquel aroma – y es que sus sentidos lobunos seguían ahí – de mujer, y claro, no cualquier mujer. SU mujer.

Ella entró sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido sosteniéndose en puntillas, todo iba bien hasta que dio un par de pasos más y se tropezó con una tabla sobresaliente del suelo. Calló estrepitosamente al suelo y Remus tuvo que ahogar una risa con todas sus fuerzas al ver tan acto de torpeza en ella, no era sorpresa de que se magullara tanto la pobre y patosa Tonks, pero había que admitir que era gracioso.

-Estúpida tabla asesina – murmuró la joven, se levantó sacudiendo su túnica y sobándose la muñeca. Fijó la vista en la cama de Lupin y lo vio: Estaba mirándola con una ceja alzada y una expresión como de… -_ ¡Un momento! ¿Está conteniendo la risa? ¡Será animal!- _No seas cruel Remus… como si no me cayera todos los días.

Remus no pudo aguantar más y soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que sus costillas alegaran de dolor, ella se contagió y se rió también. En realidad era curioso. Hace unos minutos estaba rechistando de dolor y ahora se carcajeaba a todo pulmón – _Era por ella – _Si, claro que si. Solo ella podía hacer que el día más horrible se tiñera color de rosa.

-Yo que vengo a acompañarte y tu te burlas de mi – dijo aun divertida – déjame curarte.

-No es necesario Nymphadora – ella frunció el ceño.

-Ni que se me fuera a gastar la magia, cariño. Me sé varios hechizos curativos, no seas terco por Merlín.

El no protestó más al sentir el olor de su chica de más cerca y sólo cerró los ojos en señal de aprobación. Podía sentir el tacto de la joven, podía sentirla cerca y se impregnaba los sentidos, podía olvidar el dolor con las manos de esa mujer, con sus labios como si fueran hierbas medicinales. Y se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan terco, por hacerle daño a aquella hermosa criatura que tenía a su lado, que le cuidaba y le sanaba las heridas hasta con su sola presencia, se sentía estúpido por haberla hecho sufrir, el más grande de los imbéciles, el más idiota de los necios. Pero ahora la tenía ahí… a su lado, a aquella niña – _mujer _– que había cambiado su _Patronus _por él, que por no estar a su lado se le fueron los colores del cuerpo, ella lo amaba, si, lo amaba más que a nada. Con sutiles movimientos de varita y con ayuda de algunos artículos _muggles _que Remus siempre guardaba en un botiquín, el licántropo quedó curado y vendado.

-No te muevas, tu te quedas aquí y duermes un rato – le dijo Tonks, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Remus solo se hundió más en la cama, se arropó bien y cerró sus ojos entregándose al ansiado sueño.

**OoOoOoO**

El agradable olor a café, tostadas y mermelada le avivaron los sentidos y lo hicieron despertar. Miró para todas direcciones tratando de reconocer el lugar y suspiró al ver su destartalada casa, luego su vista se posó en los vendajes que tenía en sus heridas – _Olían a ella_ – y ya no dolían, ardían un poco pero el dolor desgarrante ya había pasado, era increíble que Tonks le hiciera sanar mejor que cualquier medimago, solo con ella se sentía bien – _Mi enfermera personal _– pensó sonriente. Trató de incorporarse, y aunque era difícil, logró sentarse en la cama. Tenía hambre. Estaba apunto de levantarse cuando sintió el chirrido de la puerta y vió una escena que lo conmovió hasta la médula. Allí estaba su Tonks con una bandeja entre sus brazos, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para no tropezar. ¡Pero esa no sería su Tonks si no ocurriera! Así que como acto reflejo, Lupin sostuvo la bandeja suspendida en el aire y con un brazo impidió que Tonks llegara al suelo. Ella lo miró con rubor en sus mejillas y murmuró un "gracias". Remus tomó la bandeja y se la llevó a la cama mientras la joven se recostó a su lado.

-No podía quedarme atrás… tu ayer me preparaste el desayuno – _Aunque nos divertimos en otra cosa en ves de alimentarnos_ – Debes hacerme mérito, ¡No quemé ni una sola tostada!

-Gracias cielo, pero sabías que no tenías por qué molestarte.

-Nunca me molesta estar contigo Remus, tú me cuidas y yo te cuido.

Remus no dijo más. Besó a Tonks en los labios y se dispuso a desayunar junto a ella. Si, quizá no era el mejor desayuno del mundo, no había ensalada de fruta con yogurt natural, ni exquisitos manjares cortesía de la señora Weasley, pero nunca en su vida las tostadas, el café y la mermelada le habían sabido tan deliciosas, y estaba seguro de que no era debido a ningún condimento especial o alguna receta antañosa de la familia Black, era solo por la compañía de la chica, y se reprendió por enésima vez por no haber querido aceptar que lo único que necesitaba en su vida lo tenía justo allí, a su lado desayunando. Sonrió al verla tan concentrada en untar mermelada de fresa en su tostada, y su sonrisa se acentuó aún más al verla manchar la punta de su nariz. Quizá Tonks parecía una cría, una niñita que recién comenzaba a hacer mujer. Pero Merlín, él estaba más que convencido que ella, por muy traviesa, juguetona, descuidada e infantil que fuera era una mujer con todas sus letras ¡Y qué mujer!, no por nada lo hacía volverse loco, desquiciado, demente… ¡obsesivo!, y no solo en asuntos sexuales, tampoco soportaba que algún hombre se le acercara. A pesar de que llevaban dos días juntos, siempre trató de "protegerla" de pervertidos oportunistas, y es que le hervía la sangre verla cerca de alguno de sus congéneres, no lo toleraba. Hasta le daban ganas de tatuarle mágicamente en la frente "Propiedad de Remus Lupin". Aunque, muy para sus adentros, él sabía que ella lo amaba. Que él no era un capricho y que le había costado muchísimo estar con él para dejarlo por cualquier pelafustán que se presentara ante sus narices. Si, lo sabía y él confiaba en ella.

Tonks por su lado – aparte de pelear con la taza que se le resbalaba de las manos – se sentía sumamente contenta. Quería demostrarle al hombre que amaba que estar con ella no era en vano, que ella lo cuidaría hasta el final. Que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la edad, ni su estado económico, ni mucho menos su licantropía. Y por la sonrisa que tenía Remus en su rostro se notaba que lo estaba consiguiendo, que él era feliz con ella, y bueno, sin duda ella también con él.

Luego de desayunar, Tonks se fue a la cocina – tambaleándose claro – a lavar lo utilizado. Remus fue a darse una ducha rápida, aun con aquella sonrisa en los labios, que no deseaba que desapareciera nunca. Era como si fuera diez años más joven, como si la vida le estuviera devolviendo años y años de felicidad, porque aún no se explicaba qué había hecho para merecer a aquel ángel que llegó para quedarse. Y aunque Remus estaba seguro de que la esperanza era la peor enemiga del hombre, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y asegurarle a todo el mundo que ella era para siempre. Ella era tan real como el jabón que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos, tan traviesa como el agua que escurría sobre su cuerpo, tan cálida como el vapor de la habitación y tan agradable como esa misma ducha. No, no quería estar sin ella, no quería, no podía.

Al parecer estaba tan concentrado que no sintió la cortina de la ducha, ni advirtió presencia alguna hasta que unas manos le enjabonaban la espalda.

-Estabas demorándote mucho – le dijo aquella voz que tanto amaba – Ya hasta te estaba extrañando.

El volteó y se encontró con lo más bello que había divisado. Ella, desnuda, empapada, cubierta de jabón y con un inexplicable brillo en sus ojos negros, que centelleaban como si tuvieran cientos de pequeñas estrellas en su interior. Con los labios húmedos, rosados, y su pálido rostro acorazonado, sonrosado levemente, le miraba. Si, definitivamente era una imagen muy erótica, pero más que erótica era divina, irreal, y completamente suya. Remus le sonrió y recorrió su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, a penas rozando, jugando con las gotas que se deslizaban por la piel de la metamorfomaga, marcando algunos huesos que sobresalían, contando las pecas, deleitándose de cómo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. La amaba. La amaba tanto. Ella abrió los ojos y él supo que podían comunicarse más allá de las palabras, podía ver tantas emociones en aquellas oscuras lagunas, podía perderse y vivir allí para siempre, pero siempre lo real es mejor, claro, eran mejor sus labios, su sabor a algodón de azúcar, a gominota, a tantos dulces.

El ambiente podría parecer erótico, y lo era, pero no era lujurioso. No había ánimos de sexo, solo de demostración de cariño, de amor. Todo besos, todo abrazos, todo caricias. No tenían idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban bajo el agua, seguramente ya eran unas pasas. Pero verdaderamente, el mundo ahora podría irse al carajo, y ni se hubieran inmutado. Y en realidad siempre era igual cuando estaban juntos.

**OoOoOoO**

Luego de su agradable sesión de caricias en la ducha, la pareja se quedó la mayor parte del día rezongando y regaloneando, como hace mucho tiempo ansiaban hacerlo. Tonks cuidaba de las heridas de Remus, y él se deleitaba con la compañía de su mujer. Sólo la interrupción de una atolondrada lechuza los hizo salir de su mágico mundo. Tonks se levantó y desató la nota de la pata de Errol, se la llevó a Remus y este la leyó rápidamente.

-Es Molly, nos invita a cenar mañana – explicó Remus.

-Oh, que considerada es, la aprecio mucho.

-Si, yo también. Es como mi segunda madre.

Tonks fijó su vista en el techo, mientras él dejaba la nota sobre una mesita al lado del sofá. Examinó sus limpios vendajes – cortesía de su amada – y vio que las heridas estaban mucho mejor, quizá asistiría mañana con todo el ánimo del mundo. Volteó a ver a su mujer y la notó ensimismada, callada, en trance. Deslizó un dedo por la mejilla de ella hasta tocar sus labios.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Ella se volteó a ver a Remus, su semblante era de preocupación, congoja y una pizca de vergüenza. Él lo notó… y sintió que quizá debió no haber preguntado. Tonks suspiró sonoramente y miró a los ojos miel del Lupino, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y le devolvió la caricia en la mejilla.

-Es… mi madre – respondió la chica – No le he contado nada acerca de nosotros y… bueno, se que algún día me reprochará por no decírselo, se que se enterará.

Remus torció la boca y suspiró luego de pensar unos segundos.

-Deberíamos decírselo – dijo él, y ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa – Después de todo, no quiero que piensen que soy un viejo verde que quiere sólo aprovecharse de una linda y vivaz jovencita. Y a decir verdad, son mis suegros.

-Si… - le dijo ella entre besos – Pero a mi no me molestaría que se aprovechara de mi Sr. Lupin.

-¿Ah no, Nymphadora? – Preguntó coquetamente, poniendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica – Quizá debería tomar ventaja y aprovecharme de la situación, ya que usted se me está insinuando descaradamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Remus se deshizo de todos sus besos, mordiscos y lamidas en la anatomía de la chica, y bueno, está de más decir que la ropa, rápidamente, fue también descartada.

--.--

**Y así llegamos rápidamente al final del capítulo, ojalá que les haya gustado como ya reitero. Aprovecharé de responder a sus Reviews, ya que soy una holgazana y no lo había hecho antes :P! Lo lamento!**

**MJLupin27: **jaja! No tengo por qué llamarte loca, al contrario me alaga mucho que mi historia te gustara, y si, a mi también me dan un poco de nervio los escritorios ahora xD... pero bueno, si un lobito lujurioso pasó por ahí no tengo ningún problema con eso jaja!. Y bueno, como ves lo estoy continuando, me he emocionado y tengo varias ideas en mente conforme avance la historia. Espero leerte por acá denuevo contándome que te parece, y ya sabes que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Besos!

**MoonyMarauderGirl: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, me hace muy feliz! :), Yo también adoro a Remus y a Tonks, se me nota demaciado puesto que todas mis historias publicadas hasta el momento son de ellos, digamos que me inspiran mucho, son tan monos! y claro, soñar no cuesta nada, me gusta fantasear con lo que pudo ser de su historia, de su romance (y lo necio que era nuestro Moony!), como ves estoy actualizando seguido, no abandonaré la historia :P, espero que me dejes otro review contándome que te ha parecido! me hace mucha ilusión! Muchos saludos!

**Amarissima: **Bueno, leí tus dos historias (Verano Rosa y Lágrimas Fucsias), ambas me gustaron mucho, te felicito y ya te dejé mi review :), agradezco que hayas tildado de escelente mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero también leer más de tus historias!, de verdad que me han gustado! Tonks y Lupin 4ever :P! Bueno Bueno, un gusto y gracias por tu review! (espero que sean muchos más jaja xD)

**annyed padfoot: **Graciaaaaaas :)! de verdad me alegro un montón que te haya gustado! me hizo ilusión tu review (ya sabes, me brillaron los ojitos xD), jaja, me parece excelente también que te haya parecido divertido, tu comentario me alagó mucho, de verdad te lo agradezco... ahhh! y mil gracias también por el apoyo! claro que lo continúo :) no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias! Kissess y espero tu próximo review! :)

**maximuski: **Ahhh!! gracias por lo de "unode los mejores lemmons que he leído" me sonrojé! es un alago de verdad, porque he leído lemmons espectaculares (eso que recién estoy empezando, ni te imaginas lo que vendrá después kukuku xD por eso deberás seguir pendiente de la historia) Un beso! y espero leerte por acá otra vez!!

**RociRadcliffe**: Me alegro tanto de que el primer capi te haya dejado con la boca abierta!! de verdad! y más me alegro por haber catalogado de bueno mi fic, te doy diez reverencias xD! y bueno la verdad es que si, la relación de estos dos tortolos me la imagino tan intensa!! por eso soy feliz al saber que se transmite la intensidad por las palábras, concuerdo con que tienen química y chispa, son como "tal para cual" ¡Merlín! ¡Si hasta yo me acaloré! xD En fin, si sigues leyendo sabrás lo que es energía de verdad, estos dos no se agotan! xDD! Mil besos, mil gracias! y espero tu review!

**Dudas, sugerencias, alcances, tomates podridos, felicitaciones, propuestas indecorosas y demases, ya saben. GO!**


	4. Compartiendo la Luna

**¡Hola, Holaaa! Estoy enormemente contena por los reviews que me han dejado... de verdad me llegué hasta a emocionar. ¡Muchísimas gracias! :) Responderé a cada uno de ellos al final del capi, así que espero que lo disfruten. (Otro capi de relleno para mi gusto xD... pero ya vendrá el caos :P) Enjoy !**

**"Compartiendo la Luna"**

La cena con la orden acababa de terminar. Remus charlaba con Arthur y Bill mientras Tonks bebía una tasa de té mirando a Molly quien ordenaba la mesa y lavaba la vajilla. En dicha cena habían tratado los nuevos planes. En un mes irían por Harry a Privet Drive, y para ello idearon un plan bastante complicado, pero efectivo. En dicho plan participarían Hermione y Ron, aunque Molly trató de convencerlos de lo contrario pues era muy peligroso. Sin embargo nada podía hacerse. Ambos eran mayores de edad, y la decisión estaba tomada.

Tonks estaba nerviosa, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza y necesitaba aire. La tasa en sus manos temblaba, pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta puesto que todos estaban ensimismados en sus propios asuntos. Estaba asustada… y tenía unas ganas increíbles de desaparecer de allí. Muchos puntos en la conversación con la orden le habían hecho tomar conciencia ¿Qué sería de todos, de Remus, de ella? Merlín, todo era tan increíblemente injusto… Lanzó un suspiro. Molly se volteó para verla, y ella al sentir los ojos de la pelirroja le sonrió artificialmente.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? – le preguntó la señora Weasley con voz baja, sentándose a su lado.

-Estoy asustada – respondió ella, casi en un murmullo – Se que debería mostrar fortaleza Molly, pero es todo tan injusto. Lucharé… y seré fuerte pero aún así, siento mucho temor hacia el futuro.

-Es normal querida – la mujer puso su mano sobre la de Nymphadora y la apretó – Todos tenemos miedo… hasta Moody, pero lo sabe ocultar muy bien. Debemos velar por la seguridad de todos Tonks, poner a Harry a salvo.

-Lo se…- La metamorfomaga cubrió su cara con su mano libre. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras Molly trataba de transmitirle fuerzas acariciando su mano. Tonks era fuerte por naturaleza, no por nada era auror, y de las buenas. Pero la guerra le daba desesperación a todos, dejaba con un gusto amargo en la boca, y sólo sembraba temor, ella no era la excepción. Se secó las lágrimas con una servilleta y tomó una bocanada de aire para controlar los hipidos. Era frustrante poder hacer lo mínimo… Se sentía casi inútil, deseaba hacer más por la orden. Sacrificarse, ser de ayuda…

Remus se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia Tonks. Molly al notarlo saltó de su silla, le sonrió a Remus y fue junto a su esposo e hijo. El licántropo buscó los ojos de la joven, y al encontrarlos los vio bañados en lágrimas, llenos de frustración y tristeza… Esa imagen hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, tomó la barbilla de su chica y la observó detenidamente. Miró las pequeñas pecas que se asomaban por su nariz respingada y frágil, sus labios rosas dibujados, sus mejillas blanquecinas y pálidas… y sus negros ojos centelleantes bañados en miedo. La abrazó, besando su cabello, acariciando su espalda… tratando que con aquella muda demostración de afecto sus hipidos cesaran, pero solo ocasionaron más lágrimas. Le besó la mejilla, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala dónde estaba la familia de pelirrojos. Tonks pudo escuchar que su castaño se excusaba y despedía por ella, lo cual se lo agradeció enormemente. Cuando él regresó a la cocina la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Salieron por la puerta y caminaron por el tibio frescor de la noche, sin soltar su mano ni decir nada desapareció con ella dejando sólo un leve eco.

Aterrizaron en la sala de la casa de Tonks, junto al sofá. Remus hizo que ella se sentara mientras con su varita hizo aparecer dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Ella la aceptó en silencio mientras él se sentaba a su lado. Bebieron unos minutos, observando el fuego que Remus había convocado en la chimenea. Luego de aquel tiempo en el que sólo sonaron suspiros, sorbos y el crispar del fuego, Remus se aclaró la garganta.

-Está bien cielo – dijo él, dejando su taza en la mesita al lado del sofá – Estoy contigo.

Y Nymphadora no pudo más. Se lanzó a los brazos del castaño a lágrima suelta, llorando a todo pulmón. Él solo se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente y a acariciarle la espalda tratando de reconfortar un poco a su querida Tonks. La había visto llorar unas cuantas ocasiones (cabe recalcar, que más de una de esas veces fue por culpa de él) pero nunca la había escuchado tan desesperada. Sus hipidos eran desesperados, y temblaba como una niña pequeña. Entendía que la bruja tenía miedo… al fin y al cabo el también lo sentía. ¿Pero quién no estaría asustado? Era tan desesperante no saber si el día de mañana estarías vivo, si tendrías un futuro, si podrías ver a la persona que más amas por última vez… Y eso lo hizo pensar. Él quería estar con Nymphadora, la amaba como nunca había sentido su agotado corazón, hambriento de besos y de caricias que llevaban su nombre de ninfa. Deseaba despertarse todos los días mirando esa maraña de cabello rosa, que daban ganas de morder por su semejanza al algodón de azúcar. Quería inhalar en la mañana y sentir su olor junto a él, necesitaba hacerle el amor todas las noches, todos los días… llenarse de ella hasta saciarse – _Aunque dudaba saciarse de ella algún día._

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, aunque sus lágrimas hicieran borrosa su visión. Estaba segura de que él y nadie más que él era el hombre que tenía que estar a su lado. No quería a nadie más. Sólo a esos ojos miel que la hacían electrificarse de pies a cabeza con un solo contacto. Ella se acercó a los labios de él y lo besó. Si, porque sus besos eran trucos excitantes de la naturaleza para interrumpir la conversación, cuando las palabras son superfluas. Se amaban y con ese beso sellaban todo. Demostrando en cada caricia la necesidad de los dos… queriéndose, tocándose…

-Nymphadora – pronunció Remus en los labios de su amada – Oh, Nymphadora te amo tanto, de verdad tanto…

Ella sonrió y se separó lentamente de los labios del castaño. Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Con el sabor a chocolate en sus bocas, con el tacto tibio de la piel de ambos y la respiración un poco agitada por el acalorado beso que acababan de compartir. Nymphadora inhaló, tomando valor… tenía que transmitir su necesidad en palabras, hacerle saber que lo único que la hacía realmente feliz era su presencia. Quería decirle que lo necesitaba a él, siempre.

-Yo también te amo, Remus…

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oírlo.

-Nunca creí ser tan feliz…

-¿En… en verdad eres feliz conmigo?

Ella alzó una ceja con cuestionamiento. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso él no notaba la gama de sensaciones que la hacía temblar con un beso? Tenía que ser muy necio, o muy ciego. Como respuesta le dio un breve roce de labios en los suyos sin romper el contacto visual.

-No lo dudes ni un segundo, lobo terco.

-Es que necesito saberlo de verdad Nymphadora. Estoy completamente loco de amor por ti… hasta estoy dudando de tu franqueza, creo que usaste la amortentia conmigo.

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras él sonreía con gracia.

-Es una pregunta estúpida profesor. Es completamente evidente que esta metamorfomaga esta más que enamorada de usted.

-Entonces… necesito arriesgarme.

Ella puso cara de confusión. Remus Lupin arriesgándose a algo no se escuchaba todos los días, de hecho llegó a pensar que era una broma del licántropo. Lo vio enderezarse con semblante decidido… eso llegó hasta asustarla. Pocas veces había visto a Remus tan seguro de algo… y hasta temió un término a su relación… no, eso sería demasiado. Aún así el miedo se plasmó en su rostro.

Nunca imaginó las dos palabras que saldrían de los labios del castaño.

-Cásate conmigo.

¡Si! No era un sueño… no, no lo era. Pero se quedó allí, sentada con los ojos como platos como esperando que alguien le dijeran que el día de los inocentes se adelantó. Pero no… Remus le sostenía la mirada fija pero sus manos temblaban. Merlín… ¡Le estaba hablando en serio! Remus Lupin le estaba pidiendo matrimonio… Es decir. Un hombre, licántropo con problemas económicos y que tenía quince años más quería casarse con ella, una joven auror metamorfomaga, sobrina segunda de su mejor amigo muerto, la que no podía dar dos pasos y ya estaba en el suelo.

Sonaba absurdo, ridículo…

Pero era benditamente cierto.

En toda respuesta ella dio un chillido ininteligible y lo besó, como si no hubiera un mañana. Él por supuesto le respondió, embriagado de felicidad… temblaba de emoción. Ni siquiera podía creer que le había pedido matrimonio a alguien, cuando esa era una de sus reglas irrompibles: _"Remus Lupin soltero por siempre" _¡Pero nadie puede estar tan enamorado y durar soltero tanto tiempo!

-Disculpa por no tener una sortija… - dijo Remus, finalizando el beso con un rubor tierno en sus mejillas – Ya sabes que no puedo costearlo, pero tengo algunos contactos y podré…

-Shhh… - susurró ella poniendo dos dedos en los labios de su prometido – No importa cielo, ningún anillo me haría más feliz de lo que estoy ahora. Es que… Merlín mírame… estoy temblando de emoción… Oh, Remus…

-Quería que fuera en una situación más romántica – dijo el ojimiel robando los labios de su futura esposa – necesito que estés conmigo el resto de mi vida, pasando por alto mis miedos… mis inseguridades. Mañana hablaremos con tus padres, se que será difícil, pero nada me hará desistir de estar contigo, ya no.

Tonks no cabía en su felicidad, sólo se dedicó a asentir en silencio todo lo que Remus sugería, mientras ella se entretenía besando cada porción de piel que encontraba, apartando la ropa, mojando los puntos sensibles con su lengua… y por supuesto, arrancando tiernos gemidos de la boca del castaño. Quería amarlo así el resto de lo que le quedaba de tiempo, y es que nunca, ningún hombre la había hecho perder la cordura como aquel. Él sólo se dejaba llevar por las caricias de la metamorfomaga, trasladándose juntos a un mundo lleno de sensaciones.

Remus le quitó los jeans y la playera, mientras él ya estaba solo en bóxer. Nymphadora aprovechando que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de él lo torturaba con sus besos, rozando la entrepierna de ambos, con ropa interior. Aumentando el éxtasis con roce de caderas, transformando los suaves gemidos en jadeos guturales, en ruidos nasales llenos de placer, mojando la ropa interior con fluidos y secreciones. Remus necesitaba probarla más, abrió su sujetador y tocó sus pechos, aprisionándolos en su boca y succionando, como si nunca antes hubiera sentido algo tan delicioso entre sus labios. Su paladar se deleitaba con aquellos endurecidos y rosados pezones, y ella se encargaba de jadear arqueando su espalda, llena de deseo…

Pero Remus no se detendría ahí, el era un lobo impaciente.

Tomó a Tonks por la cintura y la recostó sobre el sofá. Besó sus talones, sus tobillos… se deleitó lamiendo sus pantorrillas, la parte trasera de las rodillas y la parte interna de sus muslos. La hizo suspirar y gemir fuerte hasta que llegó a su ingle, mojando todo a su paso con sus hinchados labios de tanto besar. Sintiéndose aventurero corrió hacia un lado la ropa interior, lamiendo concienzudamente el sexo de la chica. Ella soltó un grito ahogado, mientras sentía a su amante jugar con aquel punto tan sensible que ella poseía. Luego fueron sólo sensaciones. Sintió como él le quitaba la ropa interior y seguía en su tarea de lamer y mordisquear, lo sintió también meter un dedo, con cuidado y tranquilidad tortuosa. Lo sentía recorrer cada parte de su intimidad, como un explorador hacia un desconocido valle. Pero las sensaciones eran tan sublimes que no pudo más… y se sintió explotar en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Remus dejó su tarea y se dedicó a besar el vientre de su mujer, subiendo por los pechos, por la clavícula y barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Se besaron suavemente, mientras ella se recuperaba de la intromisión del lupino. Se acariciaron los cuerpos desnudos, se liberaron de los jadeos restantes, y ella se sintió lista nuevamente. Con dificultad se subió sobre su castaño y le quitó los bóxer, calculando todo con precisión hundió su cuerpo sintiendo como su amado se enterraba en ella con una lentitud desquiciante. Comenzó a moverse contrayendo sus músculos pélvicos, apretando más…

-Deberíamos ir a tu cama – le dijo el castaño entre jadeos – Allá será… más… cómodo…

-¿Sabes qué, Remus? – Preguntó ella pícaramente, recostando suavemente su cuerpo sobre el del licántropo, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran con el torso de él – Quiero que me hagas el amor por cada rincón de mi casa.

Se dice que todos tienen un detonante, bueno, ese fue el de Remus. La rodó, tomándola por la cintura. Pasaron la noche entregándose el uno al otro, sobre el sofá, sobre la mesa de la cocina… terminando en la alfombra. Daba igual el lugar, lo importante es que se amaban, todo daba igual pues ya eran uno.

**OoOoOoO**

Ni siquiera amanecía aún. El fuego de la chimenea ya se había extinguido, solo quedaban algunas brasas ardientes que brillaban entre la oscuridad. Ninguna de las dos personas que estaban jadeando, gritando sus nombres hace unos minutos hababa. Se acariciaban bajo una manta convocada por él, acurrucados en la alfombra de la casa de ella. Era tarde, probablemente eran altas horas de la madrugada… pero no tenía sentido realmente. Ambos aún despiertos disfrutaban de las caricias mudas y los tibios besos que rozaban la piel desnuda. La luz de la luna se colaba por la persiana, iluminando tenuemente unos ojos negros que parecían brillar aún más.

La dueña de esos ojos se incorporó. Se desperezó sintiendo cómo la mano de su novio paseaba por su espalda. Ella le sonrió, iluminada por la luna. Tomó su varita y conjuró un gran animal de cuatro patas, blanco como la misma luna. Iluminó la estancia, haciendo notar los muebles y el cuerpo del hombre que reposaba junto a ella.

-Iré a cenar con ustedes – dijo Tonks al patronus – no iré sola, así que guarden todas mis vergonzosas fotos de la infancia. Los amo.

Con un movimiento de varita mandó al hombre lobo hacia una dirección. Cuando la luz del patronus no se percibía, Nymphadora se recostó nuevamente al lado de Remus. Él la cubrió con la manta y la abrazó delicadamente.

-En unas horas conocerás a mis padres – Dijo Tonks, besándolo suavemente.

-Procuraré llevar un chaleco anti-balas – dijo riéndo. Ambos cayeron en un manto de sueño. Mientras lentamente la luna daba paso al inminente sol.

--.--

** Eh aquí el final. No me gustó mucho, pero el próximo capítulo verán a nuestro querido Moony enfrentarse a la familia Tonks. Un pabre sobreprotector y una madre con genes Black muy muy marcados... ¿Qué podrá pasar? :P lo averiguarán leyendo mwjaja xD! Ahora a responder r.r!**

**maximuski: **Aw.. pues a mi también me fascinan Remus y Tonks! (cómo podrás apreciar... todos mis Fics son de ellos dos xD)... bueno, ahora haré una gran excepción. Como dijiste subo generalmente los capis en la noche... pero ahora tengo el rato libre y pues, necesito acostarme temprano... lo lamento... pero así leerán antes el capi, no? espero que te guste, y muchas gracias por tu review que me hace mucha ilusión :D! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Therasmus: **Bueno si... debe haber sido una situación particularmente graciosa el hecho de que Remus (ya bastante crecidito) fuera a la casa de los señores Tonks a pedirle la mano... tomando en cuenta que es la única hija de Andrómeda y Ted... y se llevan por un montón de años!. Pero bueno, sus diferencias sólo refuerzan el amor que se tienen. Espero que el próximo capi te guste, porque rayará en lo extraño jaja. Un beso, espero leerte denuevo por aquí!

**Rianne Black: **¡No tengo nada que perdonarte, querida! con que me leas soy completamente feliz... claro que tu review me hace también saltar en una pata xD. Espero no desilucionarte con decir que se pone cada vez mejor... le pondré empeño si... ya viene la tormenta! y si, son tan románticos los dos... siempre lo pensé... desde que leí en HBP la escena de la enfermería mi corazón llegó a saltar... y bueno, mi imaginación voló xD. Como ves... actualicé pronto... y me afano siempre por ustedes!para mi no es ningún problema... un beso, y espero tu comentario :)

**MJLupin27: **Siiii! son tan monos! pura ternura y amor... aunque la cosa pronto se pondrá densa! Estoy muy contenta con tus reviews! me lees desde el principio y me alegro de sobremanera al saber de que sigues la historia. Muchos besos, y espero tu comentario hacia este capi, eh!?

**RociRadcliffe: **¡Querida Roci! jaja, bueno. Tonks no solo hace reír a Remus, supongo que a varios también... ¡Es tan patosa y atolondrada que raya en la ternura! Y es curioso, es todo lo contrario a Remus y son tal para cual... raro sentimiento el amor, no? Bueno si... lo de la ducha quedó muy mono... se me hace bolita el corazón al pensar todo el amor que se tienen awww... jajaja y me reí con tu comentario de las tostadas! es verdad... menudo esfuerzo que habrá hecho la pobre para hacer un desayuno decente! es como que Remus deje de comer chocolate por ella xD!... gracias por tu r.r que me sube el ánimo :)! besitos!

**tildita**: Awww! contigo estoy más que feliz! me emocionó tanto saber de que leías mis fics, cuando yo soy una fiel seguidora del tuyo! ¡Mas ensima me dejaste un triple post! Triple besos para ti! xD Estoy de verdad muy contenta. Notaste el pequeño detalle de Pevees cantando "bella y bestia son", me reí mucho al escribir eso... y si te das cuenta siempre meto a la Señora Norris en todo (En mi profile, por ejemplo... eso de preferir el HarryxSeñoraNorris ante el HarryxGinny xD) Y bien, ¡Aquí hay más capi! y esque me derrito al imaginarme así a nuestro querido lunático... tan... ajjj salvaje, apasionado! ya quisiera ser Tonks haha! En fin, recalco que me alegró mucho tu review! Espero no desilucionarte con los capis que vienen. Un beso... y espero también el siguiente capi de tu historia! queya no aguanto xD!

**Chocolatita**: wow! gracias por lo de espectacular :P me sonrojé. Y bueno... lo mismo que he dicho en r.r anteriores... esque me los imagino así, apasionados hasta la médula. ¡QUIERO UN MOONY PARA MI! ¡POR MERLÍN xD! Tu comentario me alagó mucho... eso de una historia fresca y entretenida... muchas gracias de verdad :! espero leerte denuevo por aquí, bye!

**Sunny15: **¡Aquí estoy actualizando! y espero que te guste. Creeme que no te culpo por querer un Moony contigo... yo creo que todas las que me dejan reviews también lo ansían... es que es tan... (babeando el teclado) ejem, ya sabes, tan Remus :P! gracias por tu review!

**annyed padfoot: **¡Tu comentario si que me hizo sonrojar, merlín! eso de ser tu autora preferida... awww... de verdad muchas gracias. Me esmeraré por todas ustedes que me leen, y obvio que por ti que eres mi fan declarada jaja xD!... aunque advierto que los próximos capítulos vienen un poco duros... trataré de seguir el libro hasta el final. Y claro que sacaré mas fanfics... amo el RxT, y tengo muchísimas ideas en mente... de hecho estoy medio cocinando uno de humor, con un Sirius bastante recargado jaja xD. Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, LLORARÉEEE...! a ti también se te quiere, ya sabes que puedes contarme si te gustó, o criticarme dejando tu review... besotes! y espero leerte por acá!

**Gracias a Todas! Ya saben no? Todo lo que quieran decirme. Presionen el GO!**


	5. Sabor a Remus

**Ufff... acá esta el otro capi. Es bastante más largo que los demás, puesto que le puse un poco más de corazón xD!... Lean y disfruten!**

**"Sabor a Remus"  
**

La pedida de Mano es una parte importante de los acontecimientos que acompañan a la boda, es una tradición que se conserva en muchos países y que pese al paso de los tiempos ha sabido adaptarse. Muchos novios enfrentan este momento con nerviosismo porque deben comunicar a los padres, especialmente al padre de su novia que desean casarse con ella. En realidad el momento no tiene porque generar tensión si es que ha sido previamente anunciado y se ha desarrollado una relación de confianza con los futuros suegros. Es en función a la relación que el novio mantenga con los padres de su novia que debería prepararse para pronunciar un pequeño discurso.

Pero ese era precisamente el problema. La relación con los padres de Tonks era prácticamente nula. Ni siquiera los conocía, y eso no era muy alentador que digamos.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, horriblemente nervioso. Sus manos sudaban y su mente no ayudaba en nada. Sirius seguramente se reiría de él, de hecho ya lo escuchaba en su mente: _"Mi querido Moony – _diría – _Para ser el más inteligente de los merodeadores estás fracasando miserablemente en tu tarea de decirle a mi querida prima Andrómeda que piensas acostarte con su hija el resto de tus días"_ Si, seguramente ese sería el elocuente comentario de Padfoot. Estaba cansado, había pasado una hora ensayando frente al espejo alguna frase a su favor. Pero por Morgana, nada estaba a su favor en esa relación kamikaze que tenía con Tonks.

-Señora Tonks. Es usted más bella de lo que Nymphadora me ha descrito – pronunció Remus, al aire – Señor Tonks. Es un agrado para mí estar frente a usted.

Si, eso sonaría bastante bien para un comienzo. Pero no sabía cómo comenzar lo que tendría que comunicar.

-Me presento. ¿Soy Remus Lupin, tengo quince años más que su hija, soy un licántropo que no tiene donde caerse muerto y me he acostado con Nymphadora estos últimos días, por lo que les pregunto si puedo casarme con ella lo más pronto posible? – Remus bufó… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Necesitaba ayuda. Urgente.

Tomó su varita y se desapareció. Caminó por un jardín lleno de gnomos, hasta divisar La Madriguera, corrió hacia la puerta y tocó tres veces.

-¡Identifíquese! – gritó la voz de Molly, con nerviosismo.

-Remus Jhon Lupin, licántropo, ex profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts. Novio de Nymphadora, más conocida como Tonks, y actualmente jefe de la orden del Fénix – murmuró a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. Molly estaba del otro lado con una mano en el pecho lanzando un suspiro. Remus le sonrió.

-Hola Molly – dijo – me alegra de que seas precavida. Me pregunto si se encontrará Arthur… necesito hablar con él.

-Remus, si… Arthur no tardará en llegar. Tuvo que salir a atender un asunto del ministerio – Molly se sentó en una silla de la cocina, haciendo un ademán para que Remus se sentara también - ¿Sucedió algo?

-Si… quiero decir, no. Aún no sucede nada… - Merlín parezco un crío.

-¿Tonks está bien?

-Si, si… hoy tenía que trabajo en el ministerio.

-Por Merlín Remus, estás pálido… ¿Seguro no pasa nada?

-No, nada… sólo que quizá hoy me ejecutan.

Molly alzó una ceja completamente confundida. Con un movimiento de varita le dio un vaso con líquido transparente al castaño. Él no dudó un segundo y bebió todo el contenido sin siquiera preguntar que era, sobra decir que ni siquiera lo saboreó, solo sintió como algo líquido y helado bajaba por su garganta.

-Delicioso Molly… te esmeras en todo lo que preparas.

-Era agua, Remus… ¡Nunca te había visto así!

El licántropo se masajeó el ceño con sus dedos índice y pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos. Inspiró hondo ya que sentía sobre él la curiosa y completamente confundida mirada de Molly Weasley. Quizá ella podría ayudarle al fin de cuentas.

-Voy a casarme con Nymphadora.

La cara de impresión de la pelirroja fue tal que a Remus le dieron ganas de reírse. Pero recordando su sentencia de muerte firmada para aquella tarde a la hora de la cena se le apagaron todas las carcajadas futuras. Molly dio un chillido y se tapó la boca con ilusión pura pasmada en el rostro, se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al castaño con esos abrazos que solo saben dar las madres.

De hecho, Remus comenzó a extrañar a su madre.

Tenía la impresión de que en pocas horas, saldría corriendo de la casa de los Tonks llamándola como un niño de preescolar.

-¡Tienen tantas cosas que planear! – Chilló la matriarca de los Weasley sacando al ojimiel de su ensimismamiento – El banquete, los invitados, el vestido, la luna de miel…

-La verdad es que preferimos algo sencillo – interrumpió – Además no quisiéramos quitarle el protagonismo a Fleur y Bill, será una ceremonia discreta… íntima y sencilla.

Molly suavizó su gesto y miró a Remus directo a los ojos.

-No me has dicho qué es lo que te preocupa – Y se sentó nuevamente en la silla junto a Remus.

-Mis suegros – No supo por qué, pero esas dos palabras le hicieron dar un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago – No los conozco. Imagínate la sorpresita que se llevarán al ver a un licántropo entrar a su casa para pedirle la mano de su única y joven hija… me siento un pederasta, un roba cunas, un…

-Ya, ya Remus. ¡No te mortifiques! Escúchame bien. Los padres, haríamos cualquier cosa para ver felices a nuestros hijos, y créeme cuando te digo que nunca he visto tan radiante a Tonks, ni siquiera cuando era novia de mi hijo Bill la vi tan feliz.

-¿Era novia de Bill? – Remus se sorprendió – Bueno… ese es otro tema. Molly, me estas diciendo algo sumamente contradictorio, tu nunca soportaste a Fleur.

-Eso era antes – aclaró Molly – Además, es completamente diferente. Fleur era una chiquilla arrogante (bueno, aún lo es) creída… y digamos que a nadie le caía muy bien que digamos. Tú, Remus, eres uno de los hombres más dulces, amables y compasivos que he conocido. Mil veces mejor que cualquiera, eres un excelente partido…

-Lo pondré así – interrumpió Remus - ¿Dejarías que yo me casara con Ginny?

Se oyó un estruendo, algo de vidrio cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. El castaño y la pelirroja miraron a la puerta y ahí estaba el señor Weasley, con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula abierta, casi tocando su clavícula. Se acercó a Remus, completamente atónito y señalándolo con el dedo, como si tuviera una mezcla entre desconcierto, ira y miedo.

-¿Ca-casarte con Ginny? – Gritó - ¡Eso es insólito… es… es...!

-…Es mentira, Arthur, no te alteres – Dijo Molly, divertida – Era sólo un caso hipotético.

El pobre pelirrojo dio un enorme suspiro, dejando en claro el gigantesco alivio que acababa de tener, y se dejó caer en una silla al lado de su esposa. Murmuró un _reparo_ para arreglar la "fascinante" botella de vidrio _muggle _que llevaba hace unos minutos, y miró alternativamente a su Molly y a Remus. Este último tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios y miraba fijamente a la matriarca Weasley.

-¿Lo ves, Molly? – Dijo, con la voz entristecida - ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ningún padre en su sano juicio dejaría que su pequeña hija, más aún si es la única, se casara con un monstruo como yo.

-Remus, en primer lugar no eres un monstruo – replicó la señora Weasley – En segundo lugar, Nymphadora no es ninguna niñita estúpida, que aún no pasa la materia de los licántropos en su tercer año… es una auror, y no ganó ese título solo por sus dotes de metamorfomaga. Es muy hábil, capaz, y deberías tenerlo claro. Y tercero, Remus, se aman, eso debería bastarle a los padres de ella.

-A veces el amor no basta… quizá debería desistir, decirle que no puedo casarme con ella y…

-¡Remus Jhon Lupin! ¡Haces eso y te juro que soy yo la que te decapitará! – Gritó la mujer de ojos marrones - ¿Quieres matarla, quieres que vuelva a ser ese remedo de mujer que era un tiempo atrás solo por culpa de tu rechazo? No podría soportar verla otra vez así… apagada, débil…

-No la pierdas, Remus – intervino Arthur – Yo también me sentí muy temeroso al enfrentarme a la familia Prewett y pedir la mano de Molly… estaba hecho una jalea de los nervios, me sudaban las manos… Mi mujer se rió de mi por muchos años, de hecho de vez en cuando lo hace – se escuchó la risita de la señora Weasley, por lo bajo – El asunto es, que si realmente la quieres tendrás que luchar contra viento y marea… y si ella te quiere también, tendrá que saber luchar contra sus padres.

Remus suspiró y dejó caer su cara sobre sus manos. Estaba frustrado, aunque un tanto más aliviado con las palabras de Arthur. Se quedó así unos minutos, analizando concienzudamente la situación… era cierto que le daba un pánico enorme la idea de la famosa "pedida de mano", pero más terror le daba la idea de vivir sin ella. Y si, el ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para tenerle miedo a una mujer con sangre Black por las venas y a un padre sobre protector. Necesitaba reunir valor… demostrar, nuevamente, que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó con él. "Tomar el toro por los cuernos"

Se quedó, más o menos una hora, charlando con Arthur acompañado de una exquisita taza de té cortesía de Molly. Él le hablaba de su experiencia con la familia de su esposa, algunos consejos y recomendaciones… aunque Remus sabía muy bien, para sus adentros, que necesitaría más que un buen consejo, quizá un milagro, para conseguir la aprobación de los Tonks. Sobre todo de Andrómeda.

Al salir de la madriguera se dirigió a un lugar que no visitaba hace muchísimo tiempo: La casa de sus padres, donde vivió la plenitud de su infancia… donde fue mordido. Era una pequeña cabaña, apartada y cálida. Se veía en ruinas, desvencijada y maltrecha. Remus se había encargado de desilusionar la casa para que los _muggles _no se percataran de su presencia, el mismo utilizado en la casa de sus amigos Lily y James. Al entrar, el olor a humedad y antigüedad le golpeó de lleno en la nariz, mil recuerdos se agolparon en sus cansados ojos, en su turbada mente, divisó un montón de cosas enterradas en sus recuerdos: El pequeño piano, la librería que tanto le gustaba, la chimenea de piedra y un pequeño caballito de madera, en forma de mecedora, que su madre se empeñó en guardar a pesar de que ya estaba muy grande para él.

Subió al segundo piso. No quiso inspeccionar su habitación, seguramente había un montón de recuerdos de "Los Merodeadores" (irónico, ahora solo era "el merodeador") y se sentaría en su antigua cama con un par de botellas de whisky de fuego olvidándose de irse y juntarse con Tonks en su departamento. Siguió de largo y cruzó una puerta grande, la reconoció de inmediato: La habitación de sus padres.

Si bien estaba polvorienta, con telarañas y los muebles eran cubiertos por sábanas raídas y sucias, seguía melancólicamente igual. Recorrió con la vista la cama, el balcón con vista al mar, el espejo que tanto le recordaba a mamá y la silla mecedora que era de papá. Apoyó su brazo en una cómoda y se topó con un joyero. No recordaba haberlo visto, seguramente su madre guardaba cosas preciadas ahí. Lo abrió y reconoció varias piezas que si, eran de ella.

Pendientes, aretes, zarcillos, brazaletes… todo muy de Emily Lupin. Con todas aquellas joyas, o quizá con la casa y los muebles, Remus hubiera costeado una vida digna… pero todo eso era muchísimo más valioso que un montón de galeones, y un hombre solitario como él solo vivía de recuerdos, era un crimen sacar algo de aquella casa. Remus, al ver un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra que cambiaba de color lentamente, pensó en Tonks. Gracias a ella su vida no era solitaria, al fin tenía un sentido, al fin no sentía ganas de morir, solo quería verla todos los días al amanecer. Abrazarla en la noche y llenarla de besos. Guardó aquel anillo en el bolsillo de su túnica y cerró el joyero con mucho cuidado.

Siguió paseando por la habitación. Las tablas chirriaban y las paredes eran notoriamente mohosas, quizá… podría ir a vivir allí con ella una vez se casaran. Sonrió. Se la imaginó limpiando aquella habitación, ensuciándose, tropezando con todos y cada uno de sus muebles, sonriéndole mientras tararea desafinadamente una canción de las Weird Sisters… provocándose a cada paso, amándose desenfrenadamente en cada rincón.

Sacudió la cabeza, se dirigió a un antiguo armario y eligió una elegante túnica, que era de su padre. Era casi lo único que quedaba en buen estado, las polillas y el tiempo habían hecho su trabajo. Con un hechizo limpió la túnica, le quitó el polvo y la aromatizó… en unas horas iría por Tonks.

**OoOoOoO**

Nymphadora estaba prácticamente tirada, en una posición aleatoria sobre el mullido sofá. No había logrado almorzar nada por los nervios, y solo pensaba en lo que le esperaba en la tarde, en la cena con sus padres… y en su próximo matrimonio con Remus. Sonrió pronunciadamente. Semanas atrás ni siquiera habría imaginado esta situación, era completamente utópico, casi imaginario.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Una muchacha de cabello rosa se encontraba de pie, dándole la espalda al raído tapete con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black en el que, por supuesto, ella no estaba. Miraba como aquel licántropo que le robaba las horas de sueño servía un vaso de whisky de fuego y se lo ofrecía. Ella estaba triste… Sirius acababa de morir, y ella se sentía completamente culpable por ello._

_-No es tu culpa – pronunció Remus, como adivinando sus pensamientos – Simplemente pasó, Nymphadora… debes aprender a superarlo._

_-No es tan fácil – Ella suspiró, bebiendo un poco del líquido ambarino que tanto le recordaban a los ojos cambiantes de su compañero. No solo la afectaba la muerte de Sirius… si seguía así, sin confesarle nada a Remus se moriría de angustia. Dejó el vaso a un lado, haciendo que el cristal chocara estrepitosamente con el mueble y se hiciera añicos en su mano. Jadeó de dolor, y Remus con reflejos lobunos le tomó la palma y empuñó su varita._

_-Algún día un descuido te matará, Nymphadora- dijo con voz risueña. Murmuró un hechizo y su mano quedó intacta, sanada… sin embargo el continuó sujetándola. Tonks levantó la mirada rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos de él: Miel… sabrosa miel achocolatada, con destellos ambarinos como el amanecer. Embriagante y dulce. _

_Tembló… _

_Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, si Remus no desclavaba sus ojos de los de ella sus latidos se harían audibles en cualquier momento._

_Pero no. _

_Siguió ahí… viéndola como si ella fuera algo que jamás había creído posible. Ese extraño brillo en los ojos la estaba desquiciando… ningún hombre la había mirado así._

_ Jamás. _

_Con un arranque de valentía que se manifestó como una corriente eléctrica por su columna vertebral, humedeció sus labios y se puso de puntillas. Los probó por vez primera… y se deleitó al ver como él le respondía. El beso sabía a whisky, pero también otro gusto exquisito y completamente diferente a lo que ella había probado hasta ahora, dulce, parecido al chocolate... pero había algo más que la atraía como abeja a la miel. Lo identificó como: "Sabor a Remus" y se declaró oficialmente adicta a él. El beso en un principio fue suave, labial y tímido, como reconociendo nuevos y sagrados terrenos, rozando tentadoramente, pero fue agarrando confianza…_

_Remus, para sorpresa de Tonks abrió su boca y tocó con la punta de su lengua los labios de ella, pidiendo permiso. La metamorfomaga accedió complacida a la nueva sensación, el "Sabor a Remus" era más fuerte en el interior de su boca. Su lengua era divinamente maravillosa: suave, cálida, húmeda… Inspeccionaba cada recoveco de su boca en una caricia desquisiante, podía quedarse besándolo por siempre si no fuera por el maldito oxígeno._

_Se separaron de manera lentamente, disfrutando de la respiración de ambos que les hacía cosquillas en la piel y les llenaba el olfato, mientras Remus aprovechaba para besar su cuello tentadoramente, la clavícula... humedeciendo y soplando para causar pequeños escalofríos en la metamorfomaga. Nymphadora solo pensaba en qué otras cosas maravillosas podía hacer él con su lengua, con sus labios y con esas manos que bajaban lentamente por su cintura, pos sus caderas... y eso terminó por volverla loca. Llevó rápidamente sus manos a la pechera de la túnica del castaño y comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los malditos botones que osaban interponerse entre la piel de ambos… imaginando aquel torso desnudo sobre su cuerpo sudoroso, lleno de fluídos, gritando su nombre.  
_

_Pero Tonks era una metedora de patas. Siempre tenía que abrir su estúpida boca._

_-Te amo, Remus…_

_Tonks sintió como Remus abandonaba su labor rápidamente y se alejaba de ella, un metro… dos. Su rostro era de perplejidad, confusión extrema, estaba anonadado. Seguramente sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría que arruinó lo que pudo haber sido una noche de desenfreno total, pero en ese momento a Tonks no le importó lo que pudo haber sido de ellos dos, solo quería alejarse de aquel hombre. ¿Se había separado de ella, solo al saber que habían sentimientos de por medio?... claro, el sexo así es mucho más fácil. Después de todo, Remus era solo un hombre, como todos los demás._

_Al menos eso creyó ella al cerrar la puerta de un portazo, dejando tras ella los espantosos gritos de Walburga Black. Sintiendo como los colores se le iban del cuerpo._

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- _

Volvió a sonreír.

Había estado todo el día y parte de la tarde en como podría ayudar a Remus a convencer a sus padres. Todo era fácil con Ted, su padre, un buen vino de Ogden, una amena charla sobre política u otro tema de interés y lo tendría listo y dispuesto. En cambio Andrómeda – deshizo su sonrisa - su querida y terca madre era un caso aparte. Al menos sabía que, colocando su cabello del color original, y dejarlo parecido al de ella lograría que su madre se complaciera… a igual que vestirse "adecuadamente" como lo llamaría la señora Tonks. Nymphadora resopló y un flequillo de su ahora castaño cabello, se levantó impulsado por el hálito de la joven. Decidió no ir muy elegante, así no parecería ella, pero lo suficiente como para que su madre rompiera la capa de hielo esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando ya estaba vestida con aquella faldita marrón y la blusa sin mangas verde esmeralda se maquilló un poco. Definitivamente no era su estilo, e indudablemente se arrancaría a tirones aquella ropa al volver de la cena con sus padres: _Si es que Remus no lo hacía por ella. _

Llamaban a la puerta. Nymphadora se cazó los zapatos de taco alto que la matarían si caminaba demasiado, y la abrió encontrándose con un Remus bien vestido y bien peinado. Ella le brindó una amplia sonrisa y besó sus labios a modo de saludo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres castaña? – le preguntó el ojimiel, entre besos.

-Desde que decidimos encaminarnos a la misión más peligrosa que hemos tomado juntos: Enfrentar la cólera de la constelación Andrómeda – respondió con una risita.

-Estás muy guapa – alegó Remus, tratando de no pensar mucho en la respetable señora Tonks – Aunque me dan ganas de arrancar esa bonita blusa a jirones, no va con la personalidad de mi querida Nymphadora.

-Para eso hay que esperar, lobito impaciente. – Apuntó el reloj – Quedan cinco minutos, es hora de desaparecernos.

-Amor, cambié hoy mi testamento… a ti te lo dejo todo si es que no sobrevivo de esta.

Con una carcajada, se desaparecieron del lugar.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Quieres calmarte de una buena vez, mujer? – preguntó un hombre rubio y rechoncho desde una butaca frente al televisor.

-Oh, por Merlín Ted. Apaga esa caja estúpida y ven acá para recibir a nuestra hija que está a punto de llegar… estoy presintiendo algo. La conozco…

-Seguramente viene con una de esas amigas raras que tiene, esas a las que les gusta ese grupo de brujas locas que escucha Dora.

-¡No hables como _muggle! – _Lo regañó su mujer – Estoy segura de que traerá un hombre a…

-¿Un hombre? – Ted pareció prestar completa atención a lo que decía su esposa de ahora en adelante, puesto que apagó la televisión - ¿A qué te refieres con un hombre, Drómeda? – ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-A un muchacho, joven, novio… ya sabes. Como Bill, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo, el pobrecito debe tenerte miedo… hasta yo siento un poco de temor cuando te pones así.

-Oh, cállate – le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, luego sonó el timbre - ¡Ahí viene!

Andrómeda Tonks abrió la puerta, al verla una hermosa y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su hija estaba de frente, impecablemente vestida y con el cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba que llevara – _momento – _se dijo – _eso solo puede significar de que tratará de persuadirme de algo o… espera a que yo sea agradable con… - _Abrió sus ojos exageradamente al mirar al hombre que la acompañaba. Alto, delgado, castaño entrecano y ojos miel. Bastante atractivo para Dora si pasaba por alto el hecho de que muy seguramente ese hombre tendría casi cuarenta años. No solo por sus canas, si no que por aquel rostro cansado, pálido y lleno de arrugas prematuras que lo zurcaban.

-Hola mamá – pronunció Nymphadora, nerviosamente – este… Remus. Ella es Andrómeda Tonks, mi madre. Mamá… él es Remus Lupin, mi novio.

La señora estrechó la mano del castaño aun con la mirada perpleja. Si en este mundo había sonrisa más falsa, artificial y poco creíble sería la de ella. Luego, Nymphadora presentó a su padre, y debía ser franca: si no fuera por su progenitor el ambiente hubiera sido más triste que el de un velorio. Remus le entregó el vino de Ogden a Ted y lo acompañó a una copa de éste, para charlar antes de la cena. Ella se quedó en el recibidor con su madre, esperando la tormenta.

-Nymphadora – pronunció Andrómeda, con la voz temblorosa - ¿Se puede saber… qué es todo esto?

-Creí que era de buena educación que una hija le presentara su novio a sus padres – respondió con tono despreocupado – Y no me llames así…

-Nymphadora – repitió – Él debe tener casi mi edad… no sé… lo más seguro es que esté mas cerca de mi edad que de la tuya. Es guapo pero…

-Mamá, no empieces ¿si? – Suspiró - ¿Te ayudo con la cena?

-¡NO! – Gritó la señora Tonks, alarmada por que su hija arruinara horas de elaboración – Es decir… ve con tu novio y llama a tu padre, necesito decirle algo. Asegúrate de que no le esté mostrando tus fotografías en pañales.

Tonks se encaminó hacia el salón, con los dedos cruzados para que su madre no envenenara la comida de Remus o confabulara con su padre para dejarla mal frente a él, o a él frente a ella. Vio a su padre y a Remus charlando amenamente sobre _Gringotts_ y sus duendes, parecían estar tan enfrascados en la charla que solo se percataron de la presencia de la joven cuando ella carraspeó. Al verla entrar, su padre se levantó alegre, se acercó y la abrazó paternalmente. Dándole palmadas en su espalda y un beso en la frente.

-Querida Dora – pronunció, soltando a su hija – Que hombre tan culto es tu novio. Me alegra que hayas escogido a alguien con dos dedos de frente, con el que se pueda conversar temas de relevancia, no como ese Jack que…

-Papá – lo interrumpió ella, ceñuda y con los ojos en blanco – Mamá te llama, pero no te preocupes… no creo que sea para que la ayudes con la cena ya que de ti heredé mi indudable torpeza.

Ted Tonks salió de la estancia, tropezando, y con una sonora carcajada diciendo algo cómo: "De seguro no sabe usar el abrelatas…" Remus miró a su novia y lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento total, ella solo le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la butaca en la que él estaba y lo abrazó cariñosamente, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Ya pasamos la primera etapa – dijo ella mientras inhalaba el olor de su túnica – Al menos te llevaste bien con papá. Es u buen hombre, no da tantos problemas.

-Es simpático – declaró Remus, acariciándole la espalda – A la que le tengo algo de temor es a tu madre. No me miró muy bien que digamos. Quizá deberíamos aturdirla para cuando pida tu mano. - Nymphadora rió

-Dale tiempo, no le quedará mas que aceptar lo nuestro – lo besó delicadamente para luego salir con él de la mano hacia el comedor.

**OoOoOoO**

La cena estaba exquisita. Digna de una dama bien educada y culta como la señora Tonks, lo malo es que ninguna palabra había sido pronunciada desde que se sentaron a comer. El alegre señor Tonks estaba lo bastante ocupado devorando una pierna de pavo como para ser lo suficientemente amable y romper el incómodo silencio. Remus se encontraba ensayando un discurso mental para cuando se presentara el momento adecuado y Nymphadora a penas digería lo que se llevaba a la boca. Pero, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue Andrómeda quien decidió hablar.

-Y… señor Lupin – dijo con voz gélida - ¿A qué se dedica usted?

Remus pareció tensarse ante aquella pregunta. La mano de Nymphadora sobre su rodilla lo ayudó a relajarse un poco.

-Soy profesor – aclaró, rápidamente – Hace unos años enseñé en Hogwarts.

-Interesante. ¿Profesor de qué?

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Oh – la señora Tonks pareció interesarse, aunque una sonrisa fría se acentuó en sus labios - Por lo que ahora no enseña en Hogwarts... dicen que ese puesto está maldito ¿No habrá sido profesor de Nymphadora, cierto? Ella no salió hace mucho de Hogwarts.

-No me llames Nymphadora, mamá – dijo Tonks, con el ceño fruncido – Y no, Remus no alcanzó a ser profesor mío, el enseñó hace casi cuatro años.

-Aún así podría haberlo sido – se defendió Andrómeda, con voz melodiosa - ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca – le dijo Remus, mirándola fijamente – De hecho yo coincidí con usted en Hogwarts señora Tonks. Usted iba en séptimo cuando yo cursé primero. Yo era un Gryffindor.

Andrómeda abrió los ojos y borró su aspecto frío. Su semblante pareció ser de profunda concentración, quizá trataba de acordarse de quién era Remus, aunque al parecer no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, fue Ted el que pareció recordar.

-¡Lupin! – Gritó, casi atragantándose con un gran trozo de pavo - ¿No lo recuerdas, Drómeda? Uno de los amigos de tu primo, los "merodeadores" si no me equivoco. Esos chiquillos de Gryffindor que dieron problemas en primer año, tu eras prefecta de Slytherin y siempre consentías a tu primo. Pero eras cruel, nunca favoreciste a Hufflepuff y a mi si que me quitabas puntos.

-Oh, claro – Ella suavizó su semblante, quizá con la mención a su querido primo. Inspeccionó aún más a Remus, como si hubiera un detalle muy importante que debía recordar. Luego abrió los ojos y tembló un poco, había recordado algo… - Tú eras el… el…

-Licántropo – aclaró Remus, sin titubear y manteniendo la vista fija a su suegra.

La señora Tonks agarró su copa de vino y la bebió casi toda, Ted solo atinó a acariciarle la espalda a su mujer mientras ella parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre. Miró a su hija, ella le tenía agarrada la mano a Remus, desafiando a su madre. El castaño se aclaró la garganta, se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Señora y Señor Tonks – pronunció, dejando a un lado el nerviosismo – Muchas cosas deben de pasar por su cabeza en este momento, lo sé… Ni yo en mi momento estuve de acuerdo con tener una relación con Nymphadora – Andrómeda arqueó las cejas – pero deben saber lo terca que es su hija. Aún las dudas me asaltan, en las noches. Temo por su seguridad, por su felicidad a mi lado, y quizá estoy siendo muy egoísta al aceptarla junto a mí, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que prefiero mil veces verla sonriendo, con su cabello tan rosa como el chicle, que tan apagada como estos últimos meses. Lo admito, fue por mi culpa, mis innumerables rechazos… y no quiero verla sufrir más, alejándola.

Ted y Andrómeda miraron a su hija, un poco asombrados por lo que acababa de aclarar Remus, ellos pensaban que estaba apagada por la muerte de Sirius. Ella les sonrió amargamente y les asintió con la cabeza, Remus continuó.

-Me costó. Casi dos años darme cuenta lo estúpido que estaba siendo, y ahora que se que es lo mejor para nosotros, que nos amamos y que queremos estar juntos dejando atrás los prejuicios y las banalidades. Necesito preguntarles algo, y espero de verdad, que nos den su apoyo, porque de igual manera seguiremos amándonos – Remus tomó aire, la barbilla de Andrómeda temblaba – Quisiera pedirles la mano de su hija.

El único ruido que se escuchó fue el sonido de los cubiertos de la madre de Tonks cayendo estrepitosamente al plato. Ted miraba a Remus, analizándolo, y Remus mantenía la vista fija en Andrómeda, al igual que Nymphadora. Hubo un silencio incómodo, denso, que solo fue cortado cuando el padre de Nymphadora habló.

-No puedo negarte, Remus, que esto me parece muy descabellado – aclaró Ted – casarse con un licántropo es… algo complicado, deberías saberlo…

-¿Complicado? – Gritó Andrómeda - ¡Complicado es poco, Ted! ¡Nuestra hija se casará con un… un…! – Tomó una bocanada de aire – Es imposible, no pueden… serás marginada por el resto de tus días, condenada a ser la esposa de un hombre lobo. Serás señalada con el dedo y sometida casi a los mismos prejuicios que él ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres, ser conocida como la esposa de un hombre lobo?

-No – Pronunció Nymphadora, sin quitar la vista de su madre. Remus la miró sorprendido – No quiero ser conocida como la esposa de un licántropo, si no como la esposa de Remus Jhon Lupin.

-Pensé que sabías lo que te convenía hija, él no - alegó la castaña - Este es otro de tus innumerables caprichos, debes desistir.

-No lo es, y no me llames así – aclaró – Estoy enamorada de Remus, mamá. No sabes todo lo que he luchado por estar con él. No desistiré solo porque los demás crean que es lo mejor para mi. Tú tmbién luchaste contra tu familia por defender el amor que tienes con papá, si no me crees lo suficientemente madura como para tomar mis desiciones soy capaz de irme de esta familia, que me borren del lineaje como a ti de la familia Black si no aceptas que esté enamorada de Remus y me quiera casar con él. Es la misma situación. No se como no puedes entenderlo.

-Pero Nym…

-Drómeda, basta – dijo Ted, alzando la voz - Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, Dora será marginada, pero como dijo Remus, es lo que hace feliz a nuestra hija, y sinceramente es lo único que importa. Por Merlín, cariño… es el único ser en este mundo que puede llamarla por su nombre y ella ni siquiera frunce el ceño. Se todo lo que esto implica… Pero debemos darle apoyo, al menos tienen el mío. Como ella lo dijo, tomó su desición, y si lo analizas estás siendo igual que tus padres y tus hermanas al negarle lo que ella de verdad quiere.

La señora Tonks agachó la cabeza, pensando. Remus aprovechó ese momento y sacó de su túnica aquel anillo de oro blanco, que había pertenecido a su madre. Tomó la mano de Nymphadora y lo depositó suavemente en su dedo, ella le sonrió alegre. Andrómeda miró la escena con un dejo de ternura, se calmó, tomando lo que quedaba de vino en su copa y carraspeó.

-No lo acepto – dijo – pero por tu sonrisa, hija, soy capaz de apoyar cualquier acto insensato como éste. Tienen mi aprobación… - se levantó débilmente – Disculpen – Y se retiró.

Cuando ella salió del comedor, Ted se levantó para seguir a su esposa.

-Necesita descansar. Nos vemos en otra ocasión Dora, Remus. Buenas noches.

Cuando estuvieron solos. Nymphadora se dejó caer en su silla y Remus se tapó la cara con ambas manos dando un suspiro cansado. Ella le tocó el hombro con su palma haciendo que su reluciente anillo brillara con la luz de la araña instalada en el techo y le sonrió delicadamente. En unos minutos los ánimos se calmaron.

- Ya pasó lo peor, Remus – murmuró – Vamos, te invito a un chocolate a mi departamento.

-Por eso te amo – pronunció con una risa cansada, tomándola de la mano para desaparecerse lo más rápido posible.

---.---

**Si, yo también quiero saber a qué sabe Remus. Ahhhhhh pobre Moony. Andrómeda francamnte es terrible, con suegras así mejor huír... menos mal Ted es un poquitín mas relajado xD! ojalá les haya gustado el capi, lamento haberme retrasado, pero tuve que asistir a un funeral y digamos que escribir era lo que menos queria :( Pero buéh... las cosas pasan por algo. Respondo reviews!**

**Tildita: **Bueno, se que no eres JK... pero esque me encanta tu fic :P por eso me emociono jaja! como vez que soy la primera en dejarte r.r, actualizas y me pongo a leer como maníaca xD! ojalá lo actualices pronto :P... Cambiando de tema, aquí subí otro capi. Ojalá que sea de tu agrado, y reitero, muchas gracias por tus reviews y por recomendarle el fic a Fiona n.n. Besos de chocolate para tí también!

**MoonyMarauderGirl: **¡Gracias nena! estoy enormemente feliz porque te encante el fic :), Bueno si... quizá esa es una de las razones por las que escribo RxT... aparte de por que me encantan, el final nos dejó con un muy mal sabor de boca a la mayoría de los fans :(... y me encanta imaginarme de que estos dos la pasaron bien al menos estos últimos meses antes de su trágico final u.u Y bueno, ni siquiera utilizó el chaleco anti balas (aunque te aseguro que lo tenía bajo la túnica, jaja xD mas vale prevenir que lamentar), espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review :)

**Rianne Black: **¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mensionas a mi también se me hace parecida esa parte a la de la película "The Thomas Crown Affair". Jajaja y como tú lo dijiste, nuestra querida Andrómeda tenía los pelos de punta con la situación, igual la comprendo... el miedo a que tu hija desperdicie su vida y todo eso... pero ella ya es bastante grandecita como para tomar sus propias desiciones no crees? xD, y bueno, ojalá te haya gustado. Un beso enorme y espero tu comentario :)

**MJLupin27: **¡Querida! No hace falta que me amenacen de muerte, jamás las dejaría con la incertidumbre... ya ves, aquí esta el capi xD... aunque ya veía que me mandabas un avada virtual por retrasarme tanto xD... problemas familiares y demases pero buéh :). Estoy muy agradecida contigo,eres una lectora fiel que siempre deja su review y eso me pone muy contenta, ya sabes. Fuiste una de las primeras en leerme, así que te lo agradezco. Un besote, espero leerte por acá!

**fiona_garay: **¡Princesa Fiona, nueva lectora! Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic. Claro quese lo buena que es Tildita con RxT, soy ultra fan de su fic :P... que bueno que te haya gustado la dinámica, y tengo esperanza de que te guste este capi tambien. Un beso grande a ti y a tildita, que me hacen mucha ilusion sus reviews. :)

**maximuski: **Bueno, en gustos no hay nada escrito, siento como que... igual algo le faltó al capi anterior... buéh, cosas mías. Lo verdaderamente importante es que te haya gustado a ti y a mis lectores en general, que para eso escribo yo :)... gracias por tu comentario y seguir siendo fiel la historia. Y aprovecho de felicitarte por como va tu fic, que cada día me alegra más jaja xD! LO RECOMIENDO! es muy muy gracioso. Besos!

**RociRadcliffe: **Aww... no te preocupes, te comprendo. Yo el proximo año entraré a la uni y tendré que hacer malabares para leer fics y escribirlos. Así que no te preocupes. Bueno, aquí está la respuesta a tu última pregunta, de como conoció a los suegritos... pobre Remus xD... salió con taquicardia de la casa de los Tonks hahaha. Nena, un beso y gracias por leerme, a mi Remus también me hace botar una montonera de suspiros!

**Sunny15: **¡Solcita! me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ufff... te aseguro de que si alguna vez me piden matrimonio así ese hombre no queda con vida, me lo como a besos xD! Aquí está el chap que me pediste con tanta urgencia pr msn xD... ya ctualicé... no te sulfures haha, nos vemos.

**DIXYTA**: ¡Hola nueva lectora! ¡Perdón por hacer que babearas el teclado!... pero es que yo también babeo hahahaha, Remus es tan encantador que, para la próxima, te recomiendo que te sientes a leer con un balde para babas xD. Gracias por tu review!

**Amarissima: **¡Nenaa! ¡Salté en una pata con tu review! Esque me encanta verano Rosa... me quedé prendada del último capi, me pregunto si ya actualizarás. Me derretí con tus alagos, de verdad muchísimas gracias, me brillaron los ojitos haha. Respecto a tu petición de alargar más las escenas amatorias, no lo dudes ni un momento. Haré un capi especialmente dedicado para ti, puesto que eres una de las primeras en darme sugerencias y en alegrarme tanto. Muchísimas gracias y besitos!

**chocolatita: **Tu nick me recuerda a Remus xD... Bueno, aquí esta el fic que me pediste. Espero que te guste ^^... un besote y gracias por tu review.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. "La boda" jojojo...! Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben y reitero. Todo lo que deseen expresar, denle al GO!**


	6. Casándose con un Ángel

**Actualizando de nuevo, mas pronto que de costumbre... tengo que compensarlas, chicas :P! Disfruten!**

**"Casándose con un Ángel"  
**

El tiempo había pasado rápido.

Luego de la incómoda petición de mano frente a los padres de Nymphadora, todo había sucedido en un flash. Acordaron, muy para los regaños de Andrómeda, que el matrimonio sería exactamente en una semana, el 14 de Junio. Sería una boda sencilla e íntima, para no llamar la atención de mucha gente, sobre todo porque estaban en guerra y era muy probable que los seguidores de Voldemort rondaran. La ceremonia sería en el jardín de la casa de los Tonks.

El día siguiente a la cena con sus padres, Nymphadora, acompañada de Andrómeda, compraron el vestido de novia. Tonks al principio no quería, pero Remus la convenció: Los padres de ella se alegraron de que el licántropo la alentara a casarse con un bello vestido blanco, no solo por el hecho de ser una tradición en el mundo mágico y _muggle, _si no que guardarían el momento de ver a su pequeña Dora en un magistral vestido. Claro, lo que los respetables señores Tonks nunca supieron fue que, a parte de que Remus ansiaba ver a su mujer en el vestido de novia, se había imaginado más de diez formas de arrancárselo en la noche de bodas.

Y Tonks no estaba lejos de imaginarse ese tipo de cosas.

Luego de pasar por la tienda de Madame Malkin, se quedó pegada en una vitrina con lencería bastante… provocativa, sin embargo por culpa de su avergonzada madre no pudo seguir mirando. Compraron los adornos y accesorios sencillos, y Tonks tuvo que ayudar a su madre que parece que tenía un concepto de "sencillo y casual" muy diferente al de ella. Por ejemplo, no necesitaba ni una alfombra roja para el altar, ni una estatua enorme de hielo mágico en forma de unicornio, tampoco necesitaba una orquesta de famosos magos aristócratas (claro que ella hubiera aceptado gustosa que "Las brujas de Macbeth" tocaran el día de su boda) así que tuvo que ingeniárselas para sacarle esas ideas consumistas de la cabeza.

Remus y Ted estaban encargados de las invitaciones. No excederían las veinticinco o treinta personas, una lista bastante simple. Había anotadon a los Weasley que sumaban diez más Fleur, a los dos padres de Tonks, a la orden y a un par de familiares lejanos de la novia. Decidieron no invitar a Harry, puesto que era bastante peligroso y arriesgado. Ya habían mandado las tarjetas a sus destinatarios, así que se encargaría de su traje de novio: generalmente se utilizaban túnicas de gala, pero Dora siempre había elogiado lo bien que se le veía el traje _muggle. _Con una sonrisa recordó cómo ella le había quitado la corbata en el aula vacía, había sido su primera vez juntos, así que decidió ponérsela aquel día. Con el restro del traje le pediría asesoría al señor Tonks, que como hijo de _muggles _tenía en eso mucho más experiencia.

Y así transcurrieron los días. Entre compras y arreglos. Ni hablar de tiempo juntos, ambos estaban tan ocupados que ni se habían visto en la semana, cosa que de una u otra manera los ponía más nerviosos. Habían hecho turnos y trabajos extras para la orden, y en el caso de Tonks, en el ministerio, para así tener al menos una corta luna de miel.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus no había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida.

Tanto, que para descansar un poco tuvo que tomar una poción especial que le tranquilizara los nervios. En unas horas se casaría, dejaría atrás el pacto de soltería que había hecho una vez con Sirius, entre copas. - _"Solteros por siempre, amigo mío, ¡Pero célibes jamás!" _– Rió al recordar las ocurrencias de Padfoot. Y lo estaba extrañando, él habría sido su padrino de bodas indudablemente, ya que gracias a él o por su culpa, depende del punto de vista, se había enamorado de su futura esposa.

_FLASHBACK_

_Remus se levantó de su cama en Grimmauld Place, no había dormido muy bien, le dolía la cabeza. Recordó que había bebido con Sirius la noche anterior, aunque no llegaron a emborracharse como en sus años en Hogwarts, lo que hubiera sido patético: Black trató de sonsacarle información, eso era lo que más recordaba. Tenía la absurda idea de que le gustaba su escandalosa sobrina que había llegado hace casi un mes a la casa, pero lo que más le remordía la conciencia al licántropo, era que su amigo tenía toda la razón: le atraía Nymphadora._

_Se desperezó y tomó una toalla del armario, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia para ver si podía eliminar ese molesto dolor de cabeza. Salió de la habitación y vio a Sirius subiendo por la desvencijada escalera._

_-Hola Moony – lo saludó - ¿Cómo está tu humor?_

_-Mal, me duele la cabeza – respondió – Pensaré muy bien antes de tomarme otro trago conmigo, parecía que me hacías un interrogatorio._

_Sirius se rió socarronamente._

_-Era un interrogatorio, querido Remus, buenoo, que bien que te darás una ducha, luces fatal – declaró el pelinegro, mirándolo con un asco fingido – aprovecha, no será que mi __sobrinita __se levante y te agarre el puesto en la ducha._

_El castaño gruñó y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo, él se marchó con la excusa de ir alimentar a Buckbeak. Se encaminó hacia el baño. Al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, escribió una nota mental: "Jamás sigas la sugerencia de Sirius, nunca más" De hecho se regañó totalmente por no haber sospechado de que se traía algo entre manos, el muy pulgoso... ¿Por qué? Bueno, frente a él estaba la respuesta a aquellas ansias homicidas hacias Sirius. Ella estaba recién salida de la ducha: pequeñas gotitas resbalaban por su blanca, tersa y cremosa piel, su cabello, ahora violeta caía empapado por sus hombros causando pequeños ríos de agua sobre la epidermis. Ella se sonrojó y ajustó aún más la toalla que llevaba atada a la altura de los pechos, haciendo que se levantara un poco y mostrara más de sus apetecibles muslos. Si se quedaba ahí mucho tiempo cometería alguna locura, tenía que salir YA.  
_

_-Nympha… Tonks – balbuceó el castaño, ruborizado hasta Merlín sabe donde – Perdona, Sirius me dijo que estabas durmiendo, y no creí que el baño estaría ocupado, de verdad lo siento.._

_Ella no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Solo asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. Remus se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo y giró el pomo de la puerta para correr donde su mejor amigo y dárselo de comida a Buckbeak, pero la puerta no se abrió. Merlín, si esa puerta no se abría se volvería loco con ella allí dentro, semidesnuda, empapada y benditamente hermosa, y lo peor, sin poder tocarle un pelo. _

_-No se abre – balbuceó nuevamente el licántropo, forcejeando con la puerta – Rayos, no traje mi varita, es un encantamiento sencillo._

_Nymphadora se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla también, manualmente, sin éxito alguno. Arrugó la nariz, enfurruñada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el ojimiel, le pareció una mueca adorable, ya que hizo que pequeñas pecas se asomaran por su blanco rostro. Al sentirla cerca pudo oler ese aroma cítrico, aún más acentuado que de costumbre. Ese aroma que sentía cuando ella pasaba por su lado, ese hedor que dejaba en las butacas cuando se levantaba, el que deseaba tener entre sus sábanas al despertar._

_Remus se ruborizó ante ese pensamiento. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?_

_-Yo tampoco traje mi varita Remus – dijo ella, avergonzada, sacándolo a él de sus cavilaciones – se que, como auror debería tenerla siempre y en cualquier momento, pero antes de entrar al baño Sirius me la pidió para…_

_-¡Sirius! – Gritó Remus, ella abrió los ojos exageradamente - ¡SIRIUS ABRE LA PUERTA!_

_Nymphadora parecía desconcertada. Estaba ruborizada y temblaba nerviosa. ¿Sirius lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Para dejarla a solas con Remus? Claro, ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba haciendo de celestino para ambas partes. Días antes le había sonsacado a Nymphadora que a ella si le atraía un poco Remus, porque era caballeroso, servicial y muy amable. Sin embargo no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer… ¡Los había encerrado en el baño! Cuando el castaño comenzó a utilizar un repertorio de insultos contra el animago, se escuchó la risa de Sirius tras la puerta._

_-¡Abre la puerta Padfoot! – vociferó Remus, sin embargo la carcajada de Sirius sonó cada vez más lejana. – No puedo creerlo… nos encerró – y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, suspirando frustrado. Nymphadora torció los labios y se acomodó sobre el mueble del baño, al lado del lavamanos._

_-¿No vas a ducharte? – Preguntó ella, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se ruborizó – No creo que Sirius nos abra la puerta en un buen rato. Es mejor que hacer nada ¿No crees?... No te preocupes, me daré la vuelta. _

_Ella se giró y Remus comenzó a desvestirse. Ambos corazones latían furiosos dentro del pecho. Nymphadora tragó saliva al sentir el sonido de la ducha y la cortina del baño, volvió a girarse lentamente y vio la silueta de Remus, alta y delgada, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo desnudo. O era ella… o el vapor del baño la estaba empezando a acalorar._

_Remus comenzó a enjabonarse. Definitivamente era ella la acalorada._

_Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando esa apetecible silueta, empañada por el vapor… imaginando esas manos cubiertas de jabón por su cuerpo, envidiando hasta la médula las gotas de agua que se atrevían a acariciar la piel del lupino. Lo vio inclinarse para cortar el agua, y la voz ronca y malditamente sensual de él la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-Tonks… ¿Me puedes acercar la toalla?_

_-Cla-claro…_

_Temblorosa, tomó la toalla que Remus llevaba cuando entró en el baño, se la ofreció por detrás de la cortina y sintió la húmeda y tibia mano de Remus rozarle al recibirla. Ella tembló, como gelatina y retrocedió unos pasos para volver a sentarse en el mueble y no tropezarse como una tarada y hacer un papelón. Remus, al abrir la cortina, estaba con la toalla atada a la cintura, mostrando el torso empapado y provocativo, surcado en cicatrices y marcas que ella estaría encantada en recorrer con su tacto, con sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que alejar YA sus pensamientos de él… o de su cuerpo, como fuese._

_-Conociendo a Padfoot – habló el licántropo – Nos dejará acá hasta que se acuerde que existimos. - Nymphadora suspiró._

_-¿Siempre ha sido tan…"bromista"? _

_-Si, aunque admito que se le están acabando las tácticas – Remus rió – Esta ya la usó, con Lily y James._

_-¿A si? _

_-Si. Los encerró en el baño de los prefectos todo el día, cuando íbamos en séptimo. A James siempre le gustó Lily, y Merlín sabía que a Lily también… pero eran unos tercos y se pasaban de pelea en pelea… así que Padfoot les dio una mano. Resulta que, al final, Lily y James terminaron de novios, claro que como Lily era prefecta le restó un montón de puntos. Hasta yo salí regañado... me dijo que cómo que siendo su amigo y prefecto de Gryffindor no trataba de enderezarlo. Pero todo el colegio sabía que Sirius era un árbol irremediablemente torcido.  
_

_Ella rió dulcemente. Y él pensó que podría estar todo el día escuchando su risa, llenándose de ella._

_-Entonces - dijo ella – ¿Lo que Sirius quiere es que terminemos como Lily y James?_

_Eso a Remus lo tomó por completa sorpresa. A decir verdad, ni siquiera lo pensó, él sabía muy bien que Sirius no utilizaba tácticas tan crueles si no se cercioraba antes de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco… y por Merlín, eso no podía ser… El único idiota que se fijaba en quien no debía era él, ella debía ser inteligente y saber lo que le convenía, no fijarse en licántropos pobretones quince años mayores que ella. La miró a la cara y sonrió. _

_-Lo dudo – aclaró – Yo creo que se le acaban las bromas, nada más – Ella pareció desilusionarse – Además no quiero que terminemos como Lily y James, muertos y dejando un hijo huérfano, sería un mal final para un romance entre nosotros ¿No crees?_

_Ambos rieron con un dejo de amargura, compartiendo la tarde en un húmedo baño. Si bien no salieron agarrados de la mano como los Potter, aquella tarde les sirvió para tomar más confianza el uno con el otro. Cuando salieron, juntos ahorcaron a Sirius, no solo por haber estado ahí toda la tarde, sino porque el pelinegro les abrió la puerta justo cuando los miembros de la orden hacían aparición en Grimmauld Place, y se encontraron con una Tonks y un Remus en toallas, saliendo del baño._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Remus recordó también, que después de ese día, sacarse a Nymphadora de la cabeza fue misión imposible. En el día deseaba oír su voz, y buscaba momentos a solas con ella para compartir conversaciones como esa que tuvieron en el baño, mucho se quedaban en la biblioteca, inconscientes de que cada día se acercaban un poco más. En las noches de luna llena buscaba regocijo en el recuerdo de su aroma, cuando estaba bajo las influencias de la poción matalobos, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que la bestia sin el efecto de la poción también la necesitaba. Y por último las noches vacías, en las que era asaltado por el recuerdo de su cuerpo húmedo, en las que quería ser ese río de gotas caminando por su cuerpo y perderse en los recovecos de la anatomía. Y ahora, que ya se había perdido una decena de veces en ella, era completamente conciente de que jamás llegaría a saciarse, necesitaba seguir haciéndolo muchas veces más. Disfrutar estando con ella en definitiva.

**OoOoOoO**

-Oh, Nymphadora te ves preciosa.

-¡Que no me llames así, mamá!

Nymphadora ya estaba vestida. Su traje era de estilo palabra de honor, compuesto de tafetán y tul bordado con lazos y cintas de seda, el color era de un blanco nuclear y perlado. Los brazos de ella eran adornados por unos guantes de encaje hasta el codo, blancos de tono invierno al igual que su velo, que comenzaba en una diadema de diamantes perteneciente a Andrómeda. Su cuello estaba surcado por un collar de lágrimas y su cara en forma de corazón, levemente maquillada, lucía una enorme sonrisa.

-Es que te ves maravillosa, hija – continuó Andrómeda con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y se calzó los zapatos de tacón. Había ensayado con su madre todo un día para no hacer un espectáculo y caerse antes de llegar al altar. Se dio una vuelta para comprobar que su equilibrio no fuera de un circense borracho y desempleado. Y aunque see tambaleó al menos no tropezó, todo por esa maldita cola del vestido de novia que medía casi dos metros. Suspirando se sentó en el sofá de la madriguera. En cinco minutos su padre la iría a buscar, para dar el si en el altar.

**OoOoOoO**

-Remus, debes relajarte, volveré con la novia.

El susodicho caminaba de un lado a otro, luciendo su impecable traje _muggle_, negro penumbra, ante la mirada divertida de su suegro quien se dispuso a salir e ir a buscar a su hija a la casa de los Weasley. Remus estaba tan nervioso que podía tirarse de los pelos ¿Y si Nymphadora se arrepentía? ¿Y si no llegaba y se quedaba con los invitados, y con la preparación? ¿Y si le daba un rotundo NO frente al altar? Sus manos sudaban, su cara estaba mas pálida que el día siguiente a la luna llena… sentía que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento si ella no llegaba.

Los invitados, ya instalados en los bancos frente al altar del jardín de los Tonks, charlaban amenamente. Él estaba frente al sacerdote que releía un pergamino gastado, y junto a Arthur que le brindaba apoyo mudo. ¿Era idea de él o ya no había oxígeno en el ambiente? ¡Necesitaba respirar! Si no fuera porque este era el día más feliz de su triste existencia, y que sellaría su amor con el ser más maravilloso que había conocido, huiría llamando a su madre.

El mágico sonido de la marcha nupcial lo sacó de sus pensamientos autodestructivos. Al voltear, sintió aquel horrible nudo instalado en su garganta deshacerse por completo, ya que se encontró con la imagen más bella que había visto en su penosa vida. Pudo notar como los invitados parecían también darse cuenta de lo hermosa, radiante, esplendorosa que estaba ella, pero Remus estaba seguro que él y nadie más que él era el único de los presentes que podía verle las alas a aquel ángel.

Las sombras danzantes del caminar de Nymphadora, lo despertaron entre el rojo de la furia y el azul de la esperanza, anestésica pero lejana, tan lejana como ella que se ocultaba en el horizonte incierto de su melancolía, caminando hacia el altar, furtiva, misteriosa, sombría... y a la vez tan radiante y mágica... tan simple, tan intensa que el miedo y la nostalgia se convierten en sus amigos cuando ella no estaba... Remus estaba tan seguro que a su lado sus amaneceres ya no serían ni rojos, ni azules. Tan simple y natural como el momento en el que un ángel, como ella, extiende sus alas y vuela, alas dulces y fragantes que lo calman y que tal vez solo él ve...

Tal vez solo él siente el viento que se endulza cuando ella está cerca.

Ella le extendió la mano, para así situarse juntos frente al altar. Su padre retrocedió, y los dejó a ellos dos solos sumidos en la magia de su amor. Remus podía sentir como todo era más rápido y simple mirándola a los ojos, negros como profundas albercas llenas de estrellas, como el pesar de sus tristes años parecía no ser nada comparado con un futuro con ella. Se dio cuenta que jurar amor era más fácil... que gracias a ella todo parecía más simple. Cuando el sacerdote dio la señal, y Arthur les ofreció los anillos de oro.

-Antes que nada - interrumpió el sacerdote mago - Debo preguntar si hay alguien entre los presentes que se opongan a esta unión. Como ya sabe que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Instantáneamente Nymphadora se volteó y le lanzó una miarada asesina a su madre. Ella se encogió de hombros, pues su hija no era la única que la fulminaba con la mirada (a decir verdad, la mayoría de los invitados)

Remus tomó el anillo de Nymphadora y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

- Yo, Remus Jhon Lupin, te tomo a ti Nymphadora Tonks, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida – Le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Tonks tomó el anillo de Remus y lo miró.

- Yo, Nymphadora Tonks – hizo una mueca de asco, el acentuó su sonrisa -, te acepto a ti Remus Jhon Lupin, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte nos separe – Deslizó el anillo por el anular de Remus, y sin esperar siquiera el consentimiento del sacerdote se lanzó a besarlo causando una carcajada general y una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el sacerdote aclarándose la garganta para dejar de reír – Damas y caballeros, les presento al señor y la señora Lupin.

Caminaron hacia el otro lado del jardín, tratando de esquivar las toneladas de arroz que lanzaban los invitados. Allí la madre de Tonks había preparado un pequeño banquete, en honor a ellos, aunque había acatado las normas de su hija en: "Lo más simple posible". Se sentaron en la cabecera de una larga mesa que daba cabida a todos los invitados.

Todo estuvo espectacular. Desde la entrada hasta la variedad de postres que se ofreció. Cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer, y las conversaciones se iban haciendo más amenas, Andrómeda tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia su garganta pronunciando un _sonorus. _Nymphadora se tensó y Remus lo sintió, ella estaba asustada de las cosas que podrían salir de la boca de su madre.

-Buenas tardes. Espero que el banquete haya sido de su agrado – pronunció, haciendo que todos asintieran vigorosamente – En primer lugar, quiero darles las gracias a todos los presentes por haber asistido a este descabellado matrimonio. Deben saber que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con este acto insensato, y ni siquiera aún lo estoy – miró a Nymphadora con una mueca reprobatoria – Sin embargo, es necesario que me disculpe con mi yerno. Fui muy grosera y lo reconozco frente a ustedes, quizá no es del todo de mi confianza… las circunstancias, Remus, se dieron de formas bastante extrañas… y ya sabes que temo por mi hija. Ahora bien, estoy eternamente agradecida contigo. Nunca antes había visto tan feliz a Dora… eres el hombre para ella, aunque yo sea la terca que insista en negarlo. Por favor, hazla feliz.

Andrómeda se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó. Nymphadora se emocionó, casi hasta las lágrimas y los presentes aplaudieron animadamente. Ted puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa y volvieron a sentarse nuevamente. Ya se estaban empezando a escuchar murmullos cuando él licántropo se levantó, imitando el movimiento de varita que había realizado su suegra.

-Estoy un poco… sorprendido – dijo, haciendo que Andrómeda se sonrojara y algunos rieron – Debo decir, que jamás pensé estar en una situación así. Recuerdo que en las bodas a las que he asistido, miraba todo muy lejano, fuera de mi naturaleza. Muchas veces me privé de la felicidad, jamás creí estar dentro de un círculo llamado familia. Pero esta jovencita que está a mi lado – apuntó a Tonks – y una infinidad de personas me han demostrado que soy un idiota. Primero mis queridos amigos: James, Sirius y Lily, a quienes les hago memoria. Me apoyaron, me dieron mi primer hogar en Hogwarts junto al gran profesor Albus Dumbledore, que me acogió sin importar mi enfermedad.

Pero bueno – prosiguió, aclarando la voz – Ahora lo que me convoca a hablar, es justamente mi señora esposa, Nymphadora – se volteó hacia ella, quien le sonrió – Dora, soy yo quien tiene los sentidos para ti, sentidos que se agudizan para capturarte en el tiempo, para esos momentos en los que pareces no estar pero si lo estas.

Soy yo quien no tiene ojos ni oídos para el pasado, al que solo le importa el presente continuo a tu lado, solo vivir para ver volar las esperanzas que se deslizan por tu alas asta llegar a la retina de tus ojos, tan negros y estrellados. Para saborear el mas dulce beso y sentir el mas tibio abrazo, para verte reír... – ella sonrió - La mejor melodía es oírte reír, que simple soy, solo con una de tus sonrisas me olvido de las penurias que agotan mi corazón. Dora, un "te amo" se vuelve mezquino y frío para declarar lo que siento, un "te quiero" sonaría común y egoísta, un "te extraño" (aunque eso ya lo he dicho miles de veces) es la simpleza misma de la definición de mi necesidad de tenerte a mi lado. Solo esta vez diré, al no encontrar unas palabras que juntas suenen mejor, que mi alma vive por ti y mi corazón moriría por ti, así es, pero va mas allá de un simple Te amo...

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos y sollozos emocionados. Remus tomó de las mejillas a su esposa y la besó delicadamente, sin apuros… como la primera vez. Deteniendo el tiempo en una caricia labial simbólica, mientras lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por su acorazonado rostro.

**OoOoOoO**

- Cuídala Remus, joyas como estas no hay en todas partes – le dijo Ted, abrazando a su yerno mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Inmediatamente después abrazó a su hija, tan paternalmente que Remus pensó que podría partirla por la mitad – Disculpen a Andrómeda, ya saben que es muy orgullosa… a mi me sorprendió muchísimo que se haya disculpado contigo frente a todos, Remus. Eso si que fue anti-Black.

- Con eso estoy de acuerdo, señor Tonks – dijo, acordándose del temperamento de Sirius y de su esposa – No se preocupe, que soy capaz de transformarme sin luna si alguien se atreve a tocarle un pelo a mi mujer.

- Y ustedes insisten en que yo soy una bebé – alegó Nymphadora, con el ceño fruncido – No soy una cría, por Merlín, ya deberían notarlo.

El matrimonio tomó sus valijas, y despidiéndose nuevamente de Ted, Remus giró sobre si mismo, desapareciéndose, tomando la manode Tonks. Luego de la desagradable sensación de la desaparición, estuvieron en una habitación con un amplio balcón con vista al mar. Tonks pudo divisar un bellísimo cuarto, pulcro, beige, una cama adoselada con sábanas blancas. Sencillamente todo era maravilloso.

-No debiste molestarte – dijo ella, sonriéndole – Debe ser el mejor cuarto de hotel que encontraste, debiste gastar una fortuna.

-Te equivocas – respondió, con una sonrisa maliciosa, jugando peligrosamente con la cremallera del vestido de su novia – No me costó un solo centavo, cariño . Este no es un hotel, es nuestra casa – al ver la cara de sorpresa total de ella, agregó – Antes era la casa de mis padres. Tardé días en limpiar la habitación y unas cuantas más, pero esta casa es mi regalo de bodas para los dos. No es mucho pero…

-¿Qué no es mucho? – Preguntó, incrédula – Merlín, esto es mejor que cualquier cosa. No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy contigo.

Ella lo besó, sintiendo como la felicidad se extendía por cada uno de sus nervios, erizando la epidermis. Las caricias aumentaban de intensidad, sobra decir que ni cuenta se dieron cuando se habían tendido en la cama, aunque aún vestidos… besándose frenéticamente.

-Tu vestido – dijo Remus, entre besos – Es precioso, pero cómo estorba…

Nymphadora se rió entre sus labios. Finalizando el húmedo beso se puso de pié y miró maliciosamente a su esposo. Él sólo atinó a arquear una ceja, ya que no alcanzó a articular palabra y ella ya se había arrancado el vestido de novia, dejando al descubierto una bonita lencería de color rosa pálido, tan rosa como solo ella podía ser. Comenzó a jugar traviesamente con su portaligas, rozando el encaje de las medias que adornaban sus piernas. Remus la miraba embobado, completamente hechizado a tan bella imagen, jamás una mujer se había vestido así para él… y se alegraba enormemente de que fuera la primera y la última.

-Nymph… - no pudo seguir, ella le cubrió los labios con uno de sus dedos, sonriéndole.

-Shhh… no digas nada… ahora es mi turno de darte un regalo de bodas.

---.---

**Ok, se que me matarán por dejarlo hasta acá, pero quiero que les de hemorragia nasal en el próximo capi, que estará SOBRECARGADO. Muajaja... quiero ver sus expresiones xD pagaría por ello, lo juro :P. Respondo Reviews!**

**Rianne Black: **¿Que Andrómeda da miedo? ¡Por supuesto que da miedo, caray! con una madre así prefiero ser huérfana... espero que te haya gustado el "jolgorio" :P ... no lo quise alargar mucho porque después los llenaré de Flash Backs del matricidio :P. En el próximo capi te llevarás una sorpresa, yo se por que lo digo, exclusiva para ti debido a que seguí tu consejo jajaja... Ya lo verás. Un beso para ti y gracias por leer :)

**tildita: **Que bueno que te haya encantado, me hace muy feliz :)! La verdad es que también pensé lo mismo: Cualquier cosa menos una suegra como Andrómeda... me lanzo un avada a mi misma :P. Aprovechando el espacio te molestaré un poco... actualiza si puedeees... que me carcomen los nervios... a como dejsate la historia... madre mía xD! O si no te aturdiré a ti y no a Andrómeda xDD nah, bromita :P. Besos de chocolate para ti también!

**Sunny15: **Si, si... ya actualicé... te terminaré borrando del msn Soledad de las mercedes xD!... me cateteaste hasta que actualicé! me llenaste la bandeja del correo... I hate you xD! pero bueno, acá está tu ansiado capi. Si no te gusta es culpa tuya porque me apuraste jajaja xD, nos estamos hablando nena.

**maximuski: **Gracias por los alagos :)... si... Drómeda es terrible, supongo que todos les causó la misma impresión. La verdad a mi me cae bien la señora, aunque es arto pesadita por no decir algo más feo... y Ted es un amor de hombre, aunque celoso si lo probocan eh? Hay que tener cuidado con él jeje... gracias por pasar, y espero que actualices el musical :P! Besos!

**Amarissima: **¿No tendremos la misma madre? Mi mamá es igual... y da la casualidad de que es una terrible scorpio... ese temperamento... no se lo doy a nadie :X... Una bomba nuclear para nuestro pececito Remus (ya sabes, es piscis el bombón :D) Y que bueno que mensionas el asunto de los celos, porque luego en la historia se verá muuucho mucho :P... no quiero adelantar nada pero nuestro Remusin sacará su lobo territorial que lleva dentro. Danger!... Bueno guapa, un beso... y el próximo capi es exclusivamente dedicado para ti :P así que no te lo pierdas, eh? bye bye!

**chocolatita y DIXITA: **nenas, gracias por sus alagos :)... les pido que se hagan una cuenta en FF... porque así les respondo a sus dudas mejor, si? espero que les guste este capi :). Y para Dixy que me pidió el mail está en mi perfil, le haces click a mi nick y por ahí está, eh? besos a las dos y gracias por su fieles r.r!

**MJLupin27: **Mi lectora fiel! Se que me mandarás no solo un crucio... si no también un imperius para mandarme a escribir lo más pronto posible por haber dejado el capi así... :(... pero valdrá la pena la espera, lo garantizo :), ojalá este capi te haya gustado... un montón de besos para ti, espero tu review!

**annyed padfoot: **Mi queridísima fan número uno! :) me alegra de que me hayas dejado review, te extrañé en el otro capi :(... pero bueno. Te comprendo con lo del cole... yo estoy saliendo de eso... así que tengo arto tiempo para escribir y te dedicaré un capi, para que veas que soy una buena ídola jajaja, un besote, amorosa, espero leer tu review. Cuidate mucho.

**fiona garay: **¡Gracias por invitarme a tu blog, yo me estoy construyendo uno, asi que cuando lo tenga armadito te visitaré con todas las de la ley jaja :P porque ya lo vi y está muy interesante. Gracias por los alagos y por leerme, no sabes la ilusión que me hace :) Besos para ti también!! :)

**Y bueno, ustedes le dan al GO como siempre. Un beso a todas Y LES ACONSEJO DE QUE PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPI SE COMPREN UN RECIPIENTE PARA LAS BABAS!! las compensaré! :P besotes!**


	7. Poca luna y mucha Miel

**Capítulo dedicado a Amarissima, con mucho cariño :)**

**¡¡¡Recomendación!!!: Pongan la canción del grupo Cabas, llamada "Tu Boca" (búsquenla en Youtube) para leer lo que viene a continuación... tiene un efecto muuuuy pero muuuuy "caluroso" :P Disfruten!  
**

**"Poca Luna y mucha Miel"  
**

Y allí estaba ella. Divina, angelical y mágica, sonriéndole desde la orilla de la cama, jugueteando con el portaligas fucsia que osaba adornar sus piernas. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, intensamente, con un brillo magistral en sus pupilas, con maldad y con lujuria. Él tragó saliva, grabando en su mente cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella cubierto del seductor encaje rosa pálido, llenándose de sus curvas y redondeces bien formadas, que lo volvían loco poco a poco. Se incorporó para verla mejor, apoyándose en sus codos, fijando su vista en los negros luceros de su esposa. Ella sonreía con esa maldita etiqueta Black que muchas veces le molestó, pero ahora le parecía completamente encantadora. Nymphadora no mostraba ni un ápice de impaciencia, pues comenzó a hacer movimientos delicados, deliberados, se arrodilló sobre la cama, caminando hacia él a gatas, asechándolo, como una felina hacia su presa. Ella tomó su varita, y con un encantamiento hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que ataron las manos del licántropo a la cabecera de la cama. Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido, y Tonks solo rió, encantadora y seductoramente.

-Tranquilo – dijo ella, suavizando cada sílaba – Es solo para que logres controlar al lobo… y me dejes continuar.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de él, tocando en su camino toda la anatomía seductora y siempre bien formada de su hombre, agarró la corbata con una rara delicadeza, inusual en ella, la aflojó tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando de la impaciencia que Remus mostraba segundo a segundo. La deslizó y la retiró suavemente, sonriendo al percatarse de que era la misma corbata que llevaba el día que hicieron el amor por primera vez, en aquella aula vacía que quedó inundada de gemidos placenteros. Así era su Remus, detallista, romántico hasta la médula. No era como los demás que le pedían convertirse en su actriz favorita en la intimidad, ni los que solo buscaban el placer propio. Remus era un hombre, tan hombre y tan delicadamente atento, que hacía que te derritieras en sus brazos como el chocolate en su boca.

-Sabes, Remus… me siento juguetona – dijo, mientras acariciaba la clavícula del castaño y lo miraba a los ojos, llameando pasión - ¿Me dejas experimentar algo nuevo?

Él asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra sin soltar una mezcla de gemido y jadeo que tenía ahogado en la garganta desde el momento en que ella se desprendió de su vestido de novia. Ella tomó la corbata que había retirado del cuello de Remus y la ató lentamente alrededor de los ojos de él, dejándolo momentáneamente sin vista. Él se sorprendió, en la intimidad Tonks era muy activa, pero jamás había tomado las riendas de esta manera. Pero debía admitir que le encantaba, y era capaz de dejarse hacer con tal de cumplir a sus deseos. Dentro de su ceguera pudo sentir como ella le retiraba el saco y sacaba de manera lentamente tortuosa cada botón de su ojal, con sus dientes. Su camisa quedó abierta y ella se dedicó a lamer de cabo a rabo cada centímetro de su torso, besando cada cicatriz como si fuera un sendero bañado en el más delicioso chocolate. La sintió dar mordiscos furtivos en la epidermis erizada por el aliento de ella sobre sus húmedos besos, sintió también las suaves manos de su mujer masajear sus pectorales, jugando con el excesivo bello de su pecho, debido a la licantropía, y reconociendo cada rincón como suyo, subiendo por la clavícula, pellizcando con sus labios y rozando con su aliento el cuello del lupino, acariciando con un hálito cargado de pasión la barbilla que se tensaba, controlando al lobo seducido bajo el rojo velo de la ardiente carne. Sus labios se encontraron, y Remus pudo al fin liberar en parte todo aquel deseo acumulado desde una semana, en la que ni siquiera había podido besarla como Merlín manda.

Ella se recargó sobre él, frágil y delicada como un pétalo de rosa mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban traviesas y furtivas en sus bocas, deleitándose con el sabor del amor profeso ahogado y escondido en la saliva candente. Remus le mordisqueaba los labios mientras ella comenzaba a frotarse contra su cuerpo, seductora, ardiente. El bello negligé rosa que Tonks llevaba comenzó a molestarle. Si bien su mujer lucia espectacularmente sensual en dicho traje de encaje, éste le impedía que sus cuerpos se rozaran íntegramente. Necesitaba arrancárselo, necesitaba sentir aquellos pechos que lo enloquecían deslizarse por su torso mientras la penetraba salvajemente. Necesitaba deleitarse con la cremosa piel de la joven en un exquisito roce íntimo y sublime… y como él no podía satisfacer ese deseo por sus medios, tuvo que recurrir a las palabras.

-Cariño – balbuceó, en un sonido mucho más ronco de lo que debería ser normalmente – Necesito sentir tu cuerpo… quítate eso…

- No – respondió ella con voz divertida y provocativa – El que tiene que arrancarlo, eres tú. Además es un bonito regalo de una prima lejana, Rianne, quiero lucirlo un poco más. Debes esperar, lobito impaciente.

Ella dejó su tarea de besarlo, y se dirigió sin tapujos a otros puntos sensibles que poseía su marido: Besó delicadamente el lóbulo de su oído derecho, mientras soplaba casi en susurros en la carne húmeda por la saliva. Él se estremecía al contacto, sintiendo como el fruto del trabajo de Nymphadora crecía dentro de sus pantalones, a cada roce, a cada segundo de deleitante tortura. Creía que la presión que el cinturón hacía sobre su miembro lo mataría, y ella pareció entenderlo, puesto que en segundos lo liberó abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera. Remus podía jurar que su esposa insistiría en la tarea de besar todo su cuerpo, pero se sorprendió cuando ella agarró su pene con una de sus manos. No era que el pensara que su esposa fuera una santa… pero ella estaba tomando las riendas de manera tan perfecta que enloquecería del puro gusto. Ella se separó de su cuerpo, sin soltar su erección. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, friccionando y apretando levemente, llenándose la palma de fluidos para lubricar aquella zona que tanto placer le entregaba a ambos. Remus prácticamente fue transportado al paraíso, _ella_, su esposa, lo estaba masturbando, magníficamente, y eso a él le encantaba. Pero bueno, la señora Lupin no se quedaría con algo tan simple como una caricia con la palma de su mano.

No.

Ella tenía planes mucho más interesantes, para hacer gemir a su esposo como jamás lo había hecho nadie.

Se incorporó sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de Remus, él estaba tan concentrado en el placer que ella le entregaba que no sintió como se situaba entre sus piernas. Pero si la sintió, cuando algo húmedo, tibio, suave, desconocido y exquisitamente maravilloso tocó su erección. La boca de ella dio inicio a una danza que el lupino no esperó, que ni siquiera se imaginó. Era cierto que él ya había recibido ese tipo de… "regalos" de parte de las féminas, pero nunca había tocado el cielo con las manos como ahora, con esa sola y simple entrega: Y aunque no la veía, podía imaginarse esos pequeños y carnosos labios subiendo y bajando, formando una perfecta "O" mientras succionaba, con los ojos cerrados y su bella cara sonrojada. Pero él no estaba conformado con solo imaginárselo: Necesitaba ver el maravilloso sexo oral que le hacía su mujer.

-D-Dora… - logró balbucear – Quítame… la c-corbata…

Ella retiró su boca, para hablar. A Remus nunca le habían molestado tanto las palabras.

-Eso debes hacerlo tú – dijo entre risas, con la voz cargada de lujuria – Yo solo estoy aquí para hacerte delirar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel en momentos como estos? ¡Necesitaba ver aquel espectáculo! Sin embargo los pensamientos quedaron trabados al sentir nuevamente la lengua juguetona de Nymphadora subir y bajar, dando mordiscos suaves, arrancando jadeos profundos y roncos. Ella comenzó a gemir, y eso, lentamente lo llevaba al cielo, una, y otra y otra vez, y es que sentirla y escucharla succionando su miembro, mientras sonidos de dulce placer se escapaban de sus labios, era algo que Remus estaba lejos de tolerar. Así que por eso, completamente cegado por una mezcla de salvaje ira y lujuria desenfrenada, con un tirón logró desatarse de las amarras que ella le había propinado al catre. Ella no se inmutó, seguía lamiendo y chupando como si nada, y él se quitó la maldita corbata que le impedía divisar la imagen más erótica, que guardaría por siempre en su retina.

Ella dejó su tarea y le sonrió, con los ojos de un brillo rarísimo, que Remus describió como la "mirada lujuriosa" de su esposa. Si las miradas derritieran… ambos estarían hechos un charquito en la cama.

Sin aguantar un segundo más se lanzó sobre ella como un lobo que devora a su presa, dando zarpazos, arrancando la lencería que no hacía más que estorbar, mordiendo la carne de sus pechos libres. La tenía bajo su cuerpo, por fin sería el artífice, el que llevara la situación, y aprovechándose de eso besó y acarició todo su cuerpo mientras ella arqueaba su espalda a cada contacto. Cuando ya no quedaba porción de piel sin ser explorada, la volteó para lamer su espalda, desde el nacimiento de su columna vertebral hasta el hueso del cóccix, en zig-zag, mojando, mordisqueando, desabrochando todas las pasiones reprimidas de su espalda, haciendo que cada vértebra se electrificara, mientras ella se seguía arqueando con aquel tacto caliente y delirante... La levantó, agarrándola del vientre mientras ella se dejaba hacer, pues había conseguido lo que buscaba: Despertar al lobo. Se recargó sobre ella mientras masajeaba sus pechos, abrazándola por la espalda. Besaba su oído, succionando el lóbulo, chupando, mientras ella insistía en regalarle dulces alaridos de locura. Benditas manifestaciones de pasión que no los dejaba ni pensar, solo sentir.

Remus recargó su masculinidad sobre la parte posterior de ella, para que se enterara de lo desquiciado que lo tenía, de lo cerca que estaba ella de compartir su placer.

Ella supo que Remus se había aburrido de acariciar y besar cuando, con una de sus manos, la recargó hacia delante, dejándola apoyada con sus palmas sobre la cama, de espaldas a él. El licántropo se situó tras ella y, sin siquiera preverlo, fue penetrada de golpe.

Nunca había sentido tanto placer.

Nunca.

Ni siquiera en sus anteriores encuentros con Remus se había visto tan desbordada por las sensaciones que él le otorgaba. Podía sentir como se movía, haciendo una bendita fricción, en su cavidad apretada y húmeda… sólo por él. La silueta a contraluz, que se veía en el muro, de ella literalmente en "cuatro patas" y él embistiéndola por la espalda la excitó aún más, mucho más.

Remus sentía como se le quemaba la piel, las manos en las caderas de Nymphadora le parecían el único anclaje al mundo, el único contacto seguro a la tierra... se soltó de ella y la embistió sin soporte, solo haciendo movimientos con su pélvis, mientras ella se levantó pegando su espalda al torso de él. Doblándose para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, mientras él insistía en estocarla con furia, febrilmente, casi con ira. Él la volteó súbitamente y la empujó sobre la cama. Ella, completamente ida por aquella busquedad pasional, abrió las piernas, invitándolo a pasar, mas sin embargo él tomó las piernas de ella y las puso sobre sus hombros, penetrándola por completo. Tonks dió un grito de ahogado éxtasis, mientras trataba de mantener sus piernas en los hombros de Remus, lo suficiente mente altas... veía su torso cubierto en sudor, su cuello, aquella manzana de adán que subía y bajaba cada vez mas rápido, lo sentía tan viril que tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas con fuerza... y el rostro de él, con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior con ímpetu, soltando murmullos de placer al mismo tiempo que su rostro se contraía a ratos, con tics, clara muestra del placer desbordante, de la fricción candente.

Así estaban ambos, completamente atrapados en ese remolino de sensaciones, en ese vaivén de caderas que les hacía perder la locura, la adrenalina subía cada vez mas por sus cuerpos, haciendo cosquillas. Ella arqueó su espalda como pudo, moviendo sus caderas, tratando de sentir más a su hombre, quería más... de todo. Él le bajó las piernas y la tomó de la cintura, sin dejar de penetrarla. Se levantó de la cama llevándola consigo y la recargó contra el muro de la habitación. La tomó de las nalgas, aprovechando de acariciar y apretar la carne, y comenzó a estocarla con fiereza...

Era un sexo casi animal, casi, porque aún así transpiraban amor por todos y cada uno de los poros. Los jadeos aullantes de Remus eran completamente ahogados por los gritos alocados de la metamorfomaga. Era tan tortuoso, tan salvaje que dolía… y lo mejor de todo es que ese dolor se transformaba lentamente en placer, un placer que jamás pensó sentir, y sin embargo la estaba llevando a la cúspide, a la cima… a Merlín sabe donde, pero era tan alto que la vista se le nubló, sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo en cosa de segundos, un calor enorme desde el nacimiento de su sexo transmitiéndose por cada uno de sus nervios. Dio un último grito, entre jadeo y gemido, y rápidamente sintió una explosión dentro de ella. Explosión que se transformó en un cosquilleo adormecedor que se extendió por todo el cuerpo, sobra decir que hasta su cabello fue afectado por ese inminente orgasmo, cambiando de rosa a rojo, de rojo a amarillo, a verde, azul… ella creía que ya había sentido orgasmos en su vida, pero ahora se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba… Eso si que debía ser un orgasmo.

Cuando esa sensación de cosquilleo la abandonaba poco a poco, sintió que un caliente líquido espeso entraba en ella, y escuchó el mismo grito ahogado que había dado segundos antes, claro, con una voz mucho más ronca y definitivamente varonil. Se sintió orgullosa de si misma. De haber logrado que a Remus le pasara lo mismo.

Trató de bajarse del regazo de Remus para dirigirse a la cama y recuperarse de toda la cción, sin embargo él se lo impidió, sonriendo maliciosamente, con ese brillo lobuno en los ojos que definitivamente la derretía… Como todo en él la verdad.

-Ni creas que lo dejaré hasta aquí, Dora… - le dijo, socarronamente – Tú me provocaste, y vas a tener que aguantar a este lobo hambriento y malditamente excitado toda la noche…

Eso había sonado a castigo, pero si Tonks era castigada de esa manera por ser una rebelde, pensaría seriamente en portarse mal todos los días de su vida.

**OoOoOoO**

Dicen que, cuando uno está enamorado, no existen suficientes palabras, ni manifestaciones de amor para demostrar el enorme sentimiento que nace en el pecho y hace bombear tu sangre tan rápido, que aumenta considerablemente tu presión arterial. Eso, quizá, lo habían descubierto esa noche. Que se habían amado hasta el cansancio, de todas las formas que pudieron, en todos los lugares que les fue posible. Aquella cama jamás había crujido tanto ¡Y ojala sólo fuera la cama! Nadie había visto nunca tanta acción en esa casa. El baño, el sofá, un escritorio… Y ahora estaban en el piso, acabando ya, quizá en su cuarto, quinto orgasmo de la noche… Los números de verdad sobraban, solo sabían que había sido lo mejor, que se amaban cada vez más, que no debían ni podían separarse.

Remus la miraba mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. Su cremosa piel perlada en sudor, y esas mejillas encendidas por el cansancio, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente tratando de arrancarle un poco más de oxígeno al ambiente. Él también estaba cansado, pero aunque suene ególatra, estaba acostumbrado. Quizá él era retraído, ordenado, pulcro, un ejemplo de hombre con un sentido moral y ético trazado con regla. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie que hubiese compartido más que palabras con Remus podía decir que era un mal amante. Y eso Nymphadora lo sabía más que nadie, él le llevaba más de una década y tenía muchísima más resistencia y firmeza que ella, cosa que en cierto sentido le daba algo de envidia. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena en la cama para Remus?

Tonks abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se encontraba con los ojos miel de su esposo, mirándola como si fuera la joya más hermosa que alguien podía encontrarse, vio pasión en su mirada… ¿De verdad el querría seguir? Por lo menos para ella, era demasiado. Él pudo notar ese dejo de amargura en sus negros ojos, arqueó una ceja como pregunta, y ella comprendió, sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? – Preguntó, tomando por completa sorpresa al castaño – Es decir… tu eres muy bueno en… en esto. En todo. Yo soy una patosa… una torpe, y aunque seas mayor que yo sacas energía de Merlín sabe donde.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – respondió, haciendo que ella sonriera – Toda mi… resistencia es a causa de la licantropía, es un defecto que…

-¿Defecto? – Preguntó, incrédula - ¿Puedes llamarle defecto a la capacidad de hacerme sentir más de cinco orgasmos en una noche? …Si esos son tus defectos, por favor enséñame las virtudes.

El soltó una carcajada, y ella se contagió. Rieron varios minutos observándose a los ojos, en aquel suelo de madera, contemplándose y disfrutando de su compañía. Se quedaron charlando y riendo en aquel piso, mientras los rayos del naciente sol les acariciaban el cuerpo y les aclaraba las facciones. Ella fue vencida por el sueño, él la miró embobado unos minutos, mientras recorría su aterciopelada piel con la yema de sus dedos. Ella tenía la respiración suave y acompasada, y él jamás se cansaría de mirarla.

Ella y él.

-Te amo… - susurró Remus, antes de levantarse y tomarla en brazos para depositarla en la cama. La cubrió con la sábana y besó su frente, acariciando aquellos rebeldes mechones rosas que osaban cubrirle el precioso rostro. Se dirigió al baño, recorriendo con la mirada los últimos vestigios de aquella alocada noche con su esposa, ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían terminado haciendo el amor sobre el mueble de las toallas, pero verdaderamente no importaba. Se metió a la ducha, corrió la cortina, y encendió la llave. Helada, gélida, contrastando con su piel ardiendo, aliviando los restos del lobo que seguían allí. Empapó su cabello, y algo se le trabó en uno de los mechones: un dorado anillo en su anular izquierdo.

Aquel simple objeto, que lo hacía feliz, que de ahora en adelante le causaría un alivio tremendo al mirarlo y darse cuenta de que tiene a alguien esperando en casa. No a cualquier persona, a Dora, a SU Dora. Y quizá, luego de la guerra y con el tiempo…

Remus abrió los ojos como platos… se acababa de dar cuenta de un detalle mayúsculo que se le había escapado como el travieso jabón entre sus manos. Ágil, veloz salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla atándosela a la cintura. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan irresponsable? Tenía que despertarla… hablar con ella, aclarar sus dudas. Se sentó en la cama y la sacudió suavemente, al no tener respuesta la llamó, pero aún así ella seguía durmiendo, refunfuñando por la molestia de Remus. Él frunció el ceño, había olvidado lo buena que era ella para no despertarse jamás. Se inclinó rápidamente y la besó, como si esa fuera la clave para lograr sacarla de su sueño.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y apartó a Remus para mirarlo a la cara… y se preocupó. Aquel semblante, aquella mirada, aquel profundo y horrible gesto de arrepentimiento que tanto conocía en él… y se asustó también. Con Remus jamás se sabía.

-Dora… - dijo Remus, con voz pastosa – Dime que te cuidas, por favor…

-¿Qué me…?

-¡Que te cuidas! ¡Que usas anticonceptivos!

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo con gesto incrédulo, pero la cerró inmediatamente al momento de procesar las palabras de Remus. Él tenía miedo, y ese miedo era causado por la idea de que ella se embarazase. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era la respuesta que debería darle… solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza débilmente, mientras su mirada era opacada por la expresión del castaño, estaba decepcionado. Y ella tenía ganas de correr, de huir… de saltar por el balcón para no ver esa mirada cargada de miedo.

-Lo siento… - articuló ella.

-Yo lo siento más, Dora… Debí haberte preguntado desde el primer día, debí… mierda. Necesitamos comprar alguna poción anticonceptiva.

-Para ser profesor, Remus, estás muy mal informado.

Él la miró con curiosidad y enojo. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Los métodos anticonceptivos no funcionan en metamorfomagas. Mi metabolismo los rechaza, los anula… al igual que algunas pociones. Creí que lo sabías…

-¿¡Tengo cara de saberlo!? – gritó, encolerizado, furioso. Pero se dio cuenta de que había "metido la pata" cuando ella lo miró con sorpresa, casi asustada por su reacción, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama llevándose consigo la sábana para cubrir su desnudez. Abrió la puerta y huyó de la habitación, dejándolo a él arrancándose los cabellos por la frustración.

**OoOoOoO**

A ella siempre le había gustado el mar. Mirarlo desde las rocas, disfrutando de la brisa salina que acariciaba la piel. Observar las olas y a las aves costeras sobrevolar el horizonte, mientras los primeros, o los últimos rayos del sol adornaban el día y otorgaban calidez.

Pero esa mañana el mar no le gustó. Esa mañana, en general, no le gustó para nada.

Solo cubierta por una sábana, sentada en una roca frente al inquieto mar, estaba ella con el cabello grisáceo y desvaído, pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes rodaban por sus mejillas mientras la brisa insistía en hacerle recordar. Era la primera vez que Remus le gritaba, nunca se había acostumbrado a los gritos, odiaba los gritos… más viniendo de él y aquella profunda mirada de decepción. Tonks frunció el ceño y se limpió los residuos de llanto con la sábana. ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo su esposo, a la idea de ser feliz? Nymphadora bufó, esta vez molesta… estaba cansada de aquellas peleas, inseguridades y discusiones. Tanto así que estaba pensando seriamente si tomar sus cosas y volver a casa de sus padres hasta que Remus se diera cuenta de que era un idiota… pero no quería arruinar su luna de miel, quizá debía tragarse el orgullo Black como fuese y abrazarlo para iniciar una reconciliación.

Se cubrió más con la sábana, tratando de evitar que el viento se colara hacia su piel. Observó nuevamente las olas, el cielo… hasta sentir pasos detrás de ella, lentamente se fue esperanzando. ¿Y si era Remus?

-¿Tonks? – preguntó una voz masculina, no tan ronca como la de Remus, pero si muy varonil - ¿Eres tú, Tonks?

Ella se volteó, siendo incapaz de reconocer esa voz de hombre que la llamaba como si tuviera una familiaridad inmensa. Al ver a aquel joven pálido, de cabello negro y ojos verdes encantadores no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Jack! – Exclamó, besando la mejilla de aquel hombre - ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Jack Walker era un joven sanador, un par de años mayor que Nymphadora. Un tiempo atrás habían sido novios, una relación relativamente larga que tuvo un doloroso final. Ambos sufrieron mucho… pero indudablemente el que más sufrió fue el, siendo "abandonado" por ella quien se enamoró de otro hombre. Y por lo visto, ella no estaba muy feliz.

- Te ves fatal… ¿Deprimida, quizá?

-Mi primera discusión matrimonial… Me casé, ayer.

-Ah… - Jack sintió como si una cubeta con agua gélida se le vaciara encima, por completo - ¿Menos de un día de casados y ya tienen problemas?

- A veces siento que no lo entiendo… somos completamente diferentes. Como agua y aceite…

-Nosotros no éramos así…

-Jack…

-Si, si, lo sé. No debes recordarme que fantasear con el pasado me hace mal. De todos modos… ¿Estás desnuda?

Ella se sonrojó levemente mientras se cubría más de la cuenta su cuerpo. Él soltó una carcajada contagiosa, pero ella solo rió con amargura.

-Actúas como si jamás te hubiera visto como Andrómeda te trajo al mundo. Te conozco completa.

-Pero ahora soy una mujer felizmente casada.

-¿Felizmente? – Los ojos de Jack recorrieron el horrible cabello de ella – No se por que lo dudo. De todas maneras, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. No podrás negarte a un café con un viejo compinche, ¿No?

Ella le sonrió y besó su mejilla como saludo. Comenzó a pensar, mientras él se alejaba, que precisamente era su espontaneidad lo que le había atraído de él, su semejanza, ambos eran altamente similares, y por eso muchas veces se sintió segura en sus brazos. Pero con Remus, no había punto de comparación… Tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió pasos tras ella, pero si sintió la ronca voz a sus espaldas.

-Perdóname, Dora… - ella se giró, encontrándose de cara con su marido. Él la besó apasionadamente, descargando en él todos los arrepentimientos. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello mientras seguía su beso. Con un movimiento de él, aparecieron nuevamente en la casa. Pero esta vez en la cocina, con un exquisito olor a desayuno.

-Perdóname por ser un idiota – le dijo, mientras mordía sus labios – Preparé el desayuno. Siéntate y charlaremos, todo tiene una explicación.

Ella obedeció, sentándose frente a una humeante tasa de café y unas riquísimas tostadas, huevo con tocino, zumo de naranja… Él tomó asiento a su lado y le tomó las manos, la miró a los ojos, aún con el arrepentimiento en su mirada, y cuando ella le sonrió tuvo fuerzas para hablar.

-Se que debí advertirte de esto mucho antes, Dora… - Comenzó el castaño – Pero nosotros no podremos tener hijos. Se que te estoy condenando… pero no sabes la tortura que sería saber que el gen de la licantropía se transmitió a una criatura inocente. Soy un egoísta por privarte del derecho de ser madre, y sabes que aún estas a tiempo para volver atrás, para dejarme…

Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-¿Estás conciente de que, para no tener hijos tendremos que dejar de… tener sexo?

-Hay unos métodos _muggles, _que ocupan los hombres. Creo que se llaman preservativos… podemos intentar y utilizarlos. Pero Dora, por favor, te estoy dando la oportunidad para que desistas y puedas tener hijos con otro hombre, para que…

-¿Serías feliz sabiendo de que me alejé de tu lado, para tener hijos con un hombre que no eres tú? – preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. Él la miró pensativo, y lentamente negó con la cabeza - ¿Lo ves? Remus… yo soy muy, muy feliz estando contigo.

-Pero es natural que en un tiempo… en unos años quieras ser madre y lo comprendo…

-Te repito que soy enteramente feliz contigo. Además… ¿No crees que sea muy joven para tener hijos?

Él le sonrió. Aprovechando el momento para besarla. Luego del desayuno fueron al pueblo… para comprar los dichosos "preservativos" Sobra decir que compraron docenas de ellos… Merlín sabía que estaban en su luna de miel, y los necesitaban ahora más que nunca. Al llegar a la casa se pusieron a hacer tareas domésticas: Remus solo había alcanzado a adecentar la habitación, el baño y parte de la cocina. Tenían toda una casa que arreglar. Él se dedicó a la pequeña biblioteca, ya que como amante de los libros no había mejor lugar para él, y ella comenzó por limpiar la sala. Limpiaron al estilo _muggle, _puesto que en cierto modo les servía para pasar más tiempo los dos, sin mencionar que a Nymphadora se le daban muy mal los hechizos de limpieza: "Heredé muchas cosas de mi padre – le explicó a Remus – Entre esas cualidades, mi talento para ser una completa descuidada". Cuando Tonks había ya limpiado el piano, el estante y los muebles de la sala, se fijó en una pequeña mecedora de madera, con forma de caballo… supuso que en sus tiempos debió ser de Remus, y no pudo dejar de pensar en el tema de los hijos.

Un raro cosquilleo recorrió su vientre y se mareó… ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso.

---.---

**(Nathalia se arrodilla, entrelaza sus dedos en súplica y se aclara la garganta/ PERDÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! de verdad quería actualizar pronto pero tuve problemas con mi conección a internet :(... Además disculpas también por haberlos hecho pelear en su primer día de casados, pero como yo digo "Es una pelea necesaria" en fin, mil discupas u.ú! Ojalá el capi haya sido de su agrado... el original se me borró y tuve que hacerlo denuevo, pero igual no creo que haya quedado tan mal.. ¿o si? :(. En fin, respondo reviews!**

**Amarissima: **Bueno nena, este capi como ya habrás leído y ya te dije fue dedicado para ti, así que tienes todo el derecho a lanzarme tomates podridos :). Espero de todo corazón que te guste, porque lo hice con cariño, eh? verás que me costó inspirarme xD, pero bueno, espero que el lemmon sea de tu agrado ya que seguí la recomendación de alargarlo un poco. Respecto al review, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo de que Remus borracho debe ser enormemente sexy... Merlín sabe cuanto amo a ese hombre xD Y bueno, tendrás que esperar para lo de la escena de celos, se vienen en unos cuantos capis, y ten alerta con ese tal Jack que salió por allí... quizá lo veamos más adelante. Un beso enorme, guapa!

**Rianne Black: **Respondiendo a tu pregunta: No. Remus no soportó tu negligé jajaja, lo único que quería era arrancárselo a zarpazos. ¿Te diste cuenta que te mencioné en el fic? :P Como una prima lejana de Dora! jaja, la idea se me ocurrió cuando me diste la idea del negligé. Dije: "Bueno, por el nick de ella... y por la buena sugerencia... le hago un mini espacio en mi fic" y ahí estás! xD! Bueno guapa, un besote enorme y te cuidas, muchas gracias por tus fieles reviews!

**maximuski: **Si, actualicé tarde porque la inspiración llegó tarde!, ya sabes, hay que saber aprovechar esos momentos :P Ojalá que te haya gustado la "nochesita" bastante movida, eh? estos dos no pierden el tiempo! jaja y gracias también por la recomendación del fic, me destornillé de la risa... de verdad que si hay ships absurdos, pero lamentablemente a veces hay que hacerlos absurdos para que funcionen xD, como los HarryxHermione: "Te amo, y definitivamente no recuerdo algún mejor amigo que te ame más que yo" xD bueno, un beso y gracias por tu review!

**fiona garay: **aawww.. que bueno que te haya gustado la boda :) Sii! Andrómeda es fatal pero se nota que ama a su hija, y al final igual terminó aceptando a Remus :P ¿Sabes? Voy a pasarme por ese fic que mencionaste, porque me entraron ganas la verdad jajaja, cuando termine de leer el de SiriusxRemus que me recomendaste con Tildita... que está para chuparse los dedos!! :P Un beso princesa, se cuida y espero su opinión!

**tildita: **¡No me odies! xD jaja, la verdad es que me hubiera encantado su buen concierto de las brujas de Macbeth en el matrimonio, pero si lo hacía íbamos a tener a Andrómeda lanzando fuego por las narices en casa rincón ¿No crees? ¡Y no te preocupes! Que a mi también me encantaría quedarme encerrada en un baño no solo con Sirius o Remus (Nathalia desenvuelve una lista interminable de personajes...) joer, mejor la leo en otra ocación xD!. Ojalá que te haya gustado, como a mi me encanta como va tu fic :) solo espero que tu compu se arregle o.o que no aguanto más! jaja, un beso de chocolate para ti!

**jos Black: **wow, nueva lectora :) siii... yo lo hice con esa intención, pero al parecer no muchas notaron la intención de esa pequeña fracesilla de Remus, la triste y cruel realidad! Muchas gracias por los alagos, ojalá que este y los capis siguientes te gusten. Si tienes algún fic que recomendarme no dudes en hacerlo, porque me encanta leer y dejar reviews :P Un beso para ti!

**sunny15: **Si... ya me di cuenta que me jodes hasta la muerte soledad de las mercedes xD... te odio sabías? Pero bueno, ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, después de tanta espera y tantyo correo en la bandeja del mail, y de taaanto zumbido xD te terminaré, además, mandando un avada cibernético. No hay beso para ti, fea xD

**DIXITA: **Dixy pixy! que rico que te hiciste una cuenta, a ver si luego te da por escribir :) me invitas a leer nomás, que me fascina!. Gracias por los alagos y eso de que "me lucí" me tienes el ego por las nubes!! :) Un besote muac!

**MJLupin27: **¡Querida! No importa lo del review, lo verdaderamente importante es que te haya gustado :) Me derrites con tus alabanzas, tengo el pecho inflado xD y ojalá que el capi de ahora te guste... digo, como para no matarme, si no soy tan cruel... (bueno si, un poco...¡Pero lo suficiente!) Un beso para ti, gracias por tu siempre fiel review :) Espero verte por aquí pronto a ver si me mandas un crucio o algo así xD

**chocolatita: **Si si, bueno, será xD mi fan incógnita jajaja, espero que te haya gustado, e igual inistiré en que te hagas una cuenta :P ¡Cabezota! Un beso

**RociRadcliffe: **No te preocupes, me conformo con saber que sigues leyéndome (Aunque no te miento, extrañé tus comentarios) Que bueno que te hayan gustado, se hace lo que se puede :) supongo que andas con exámenes y esas cosas aún, te comprendo porque a mi también me pasa, a si que no te apures en leer, mil besos y suerte para ti guapa!


	8. Perdiéndote

**¡Si! ¡Estoy actualizando pronto! ¿Por qué? Bueno... porque este es un "preludio a la tormenta" o como diría yo: Un capi de absoluto relleno para seguir con la trama xD. Primero que nada, gracias a todas... me tienen el ego por las nubes. Estoy contentísima de que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, y aunque se que este le disgustará a muchas, es un capítulo necesario para seguir con la historia... que se pone cada vez más interesante :) ¡Disfruten!**

**"Perdiéndote"  
**

Tonks estaba molesta, Remus estaba perdiendo la paciencia… hace varios días habían empezado a usar los dichosos "preservativos", y eso a ella no le gustó para nada al momento de llevarlos a la práctica. Esquivaba a Remus constantemente, con la excusa de que los encontraba incómodos, viscosos y anti-orgásmicos. Él trataba de reírse de las ocurrencias de su mujer, pero es que la verdad que a él también se la hacían una verdadera molestia… ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Dejarla embarazada, joven y arruinarle la vida a un bebé inocente? Primero muerto…

Había tensión. Su relación comenzó a caer lentamente en un manojo de inseguridades…

Un día, una lechuza de Alastor cruzó la ventana de la cocina de los Lupin. Remus se apresuró a leerla en voz alta, puesto que a su mujer le había caído algo mal en el estómago… y estaba con ganas de vomitar en el baño.

-"…Lamento interrumpir su luna de miel. Pero debemos cumplir con la misión. Mañana en el cuartel a la 8.00 en punto" – leyó el castaño - ¿Estás bien cariño? Podemos llamar a algún medimago…

-No seas tonto, Remus… - dijo ella, tomando aire – Recuérdame que jamás debo volver a cocinar…

-Pero si yo comí de lo que hiciste y no me pasó nada – Remus entró al baño, encontrando a su mujer pálida, abrazada al inodoro. Le tocó la frente y le examinó los ojos – No tiene apariencia de ser nada grave… tal vez eres alérgica a tu propia comida… Aún así salgamos de dudas, no quiero que te pase nada.

Ella se levantó y abrazó a su esposo. Apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de él, se quedaron un momento así, en esa caricia muda profesándose amor en silencio. Remus le besó el cabello y le tomó el rostro, obligándola a mirarle los ojos.

-Me moriría si algo te pasara, Dora – dijo, con semblante serio – Prométeme que luego del rescate de Harry irás a ver a un medimago… Yo no creo que pueda acompañarte, pero sabes que me encantaría estar contigo. Ahora – Remus sonrió traviesamente - ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la última noche que nos queda? Mañana tendremos que salir temprano…

Ella sonrió, maliciosamente y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la clavícula, mientras su esposo le abría la blusa dejándose llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones. Aprovechándose de ella le abrió también el sostén y lamió sus pechos concienzudamente, como si fueran de chocolate… memorizando en su lengua y paladar ese sabor dulcemente embriagador que le hacía perder la cordura. Ella daba gemidos arqueado la espalda, apegando más sus pechos contra la cara del cataño, y le abría la camisa a su esposo, pasando las manos por su piel surcada en cicatricez, para sentir su tersura y tibieza. Él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en el mueble de las toallas, donde ya muchas veces habían consumado su amor (Y en donde nunca se cansaban de hacerlo...). Bajó sus manos, ávidas y fieras hacia la falda de su ella y con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos lobunos la subió hasta a la cintura, bajando las bragas hasta sus tobillos, acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, entrando en su cavidad con uno de sus dedos mientras disfrutaba de la desesperación de ella. Cuando ya no aguantaba sus gemidos y la sentía húmeda, tibia y sonrojada por el éxtasis y el placer de su toque sublime, desabrochó sus pantalones rápido pero sin torpeza… y ella esperaba impaciente para recibirlo, para tenerlo dentro, abriendo las piernas mientras lo besaba descaradamente.

Cuando Remus estuvo a punto de penetrarla, de hecho, cuando ya lo estaba haciendo… recordó. Se olvidaban de algo.

-Los preservativos… - dijo, aliendo de ella y subiéndose los pantalones, caminó hacia la habitación para ir en su búsqueda.

-Remus… olvídate por una sola vez de esos malditos preservativos – Ella se había bajado del mueble de las toallas, y tenía sus brazos en jarras – Son incómodos… y yo quiero sentirte en tu totalidad… Por favor, solo esta vez…

-Claro, y luego te embarazas…

Tonks dio un suspiro de cansancio, esa situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se masajeó las sienes, cansada, y se vistió con cuidado muy en contra de la mirada de su marido.

-Olvídalo Remus, se me quitaron las ganas…

Remus siguió a Nymphadora con los ojos, y cuando ella se perdió de vista al atravesar el umbral lanzó un suspiro. Pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él estaba seguro que su relación con ella no se basaba solo en sexo, se amaban, muchísimo, como jamás pensó amar a nadie en su vida… pero la tensión crecía por el tema de la familia, de los hijos… Remus pensó seriamente en anular su matrimonio con Dora… pero sencillamente ¿De qué serviría? Esa idea se desvaneció de su mente como una nube de vapor al darse cuenta de que esa decisión los mataría a ambos, en vida. Buscaría otros métodos de anticoncepción… o algo se le ocurriría… Pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así.

De lo único que Remus estaba completamente seguro, era que si a ella le pasaba algo… su vida perdería todo el sentido que tuvo alguna vez.

Y al día siguiente, Remus confirmó aquella teoría.

.

Habían rescatado a Harry, en una complicada maniobra de la que él regresó con uno de los gemelos, George, quien había sido herido… posiblemente de forma permanente: su oreja jamás volvería a crecer, ni con magia ni con nada. Pero, aunque suene duro y quizás cruel, poco le importaba el destino del joven Weasley… lo único que ocupaba su mente era _ella, ella _y su manía de dejarlo siempre en la agonizante incertidumbre_. _Debería haber regresado hace cinco minutos, pero no volvía… ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si Bellatrix la había alcanzado…? ¿Si estaba…? No, no podía ser...

Remus se desmoronó contra la pared de la madriguera, palideció y comenzó a sudar de manera nerviosa… en su rostro compungido se demostró más que nunca el terror, el terror a perderla… perder sus ojos, sus caricias, sus besos, perderla a _ella_. La sola idea lo hacía sudar como un condenado, la sola idea de no tenerla entre sus brazos nunca más, de no sentir aquel aroma cítrico… ni ese refulgente cabello al despertar, su desafinada voz mientras se duchaba, sus suaves manos bajando por su piel, su peso sobre su cuerpo, su humor negro, sus sonrisas tan parecida a las de Sirius, que lo hacían sentirse tan bien...

Los minutos se estiraron a lo que bien podrían haber sido años. El más ligero soplo de viento les hacía saltar a todos y girarse hacia el arbusto susurrante o el árbol con la esperanza de que uno de los miembros restantes de la Orden pudiera saltar indemne de entre sus hojas. Pero el solo la esperaba a _ella._

Y entonces una escoba se materializó directamente sobre ellos y se acercó a gran velocidad a tierra.

-¡Son ellos! –escuchó gritar a Hermione. Sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Tonks, su Tonks aterrizó con un patinazo largo que lanzó tierra y guijarros por todas partes. Él estaba aliviado, pero completamente paralizado… sentía que en cualquier momento caería en llanto.

-¡Remus! -gritó ella mientras se bajaban tambaleante de la escoba hasta los brazos de su esposo. La cara de él estaba seria y blanca. Con aspecto de ser incapaz de hablar, y es que en verdad… si decía una sola palabra se desmoronaría como un bebé… hipando y lagrimeando por el miedo a perderla. Solo se contuvo… ni siquiera la abrazó como respuesta. Estático y más tieso que el palo de una escoba.

-Ron estuvo genial – escuchó decir a Tonks cálidamente, mientras renunciaba a los brazos de su esposo quien no le respondió - Maravilloso. Aturdió a uno de los mortifagos, directo en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un objetivo móvil en una escoba en vuelo…

Remus estaba enojado… fuera de si. ¿Acaso ella no se enteraba del tremendo roce con la muerte que había tenido? ¿No se daba cuenta que él estaba solo a segundos de desmayarse por la simple idea de no haberla visto nunca más? Se irritó por aquella maldita costumbre de Nymphadora por tomarlo todo a la ligera… por recuperarse tan rápido de las cosas que a él más le afectaban… como Sirius, maldita sea. Él se estaba muriendo y sin embargo ella lo contaba como una aventura digna de repetirse.

-¿Que los retuvo? ¿Qué pasó? – Logró articular Remus, casi furioso con Tonks. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Bellatrix, -dijo ella- Me tenía tantas ganas a mí como a Harry, Remus. Intentó con empeño matarme. Desearía haber podido alcanzarla, le debo una a Bellatrix. Pero definitivamente herí a Rodolphus… Entonces llegamos a la Casa de la tía de Ron y perdimos nuestro Traslador y ella se excitó mucho, preocupada por nosotros…

Un músculo saltaba en la mandíbula de Remus. Asintió, pero parecía incapaz de decir nada más. Nymphadora le tomó la mano, aunque no hubo respuesta de nuevo. Entraron a la madriguera, y allí él tuvo tiempo de encararla:

-Nymphadora – dijo, con aire tosco – No vuelvas a asustarme así, por Merlín… Creí que moriría por la desesperación.

-Remus, yo… lo lamento.

Él solo la miró, incapaz de devolverle alguna palabra de consuelo. La señora Weasley les agradeció haber traído a sus hijos, sin embargo…

La llegada de Bill y Fleur opacaron las palabras de ella. El semblante de tristeza que llevaban les hacía temer lo peor. Algo había pasado…

-Ojoloco está muerto – balbuceó el pelirrojo.

Nadie habló. Remus sintió como su esposa se desmoronaba y apoyaba su espalada en la fría pared, mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de desasosiego, de completa tristeza. El castaño, quien seguía molesto con ella no la abrazó, solo le ofreció un pañuelo, el que ella recibió temblorosa… y se puso a llorar silenciosamente bajo la suave tela. En el brindis la divisó, compungida, bebiendo el vaso de whiskey de fuego como si fuera agua… y la comprendía. Ojoloco siempre fue su mentor, su guía… podía compararse a la pérdida de un padre, o de un gran amigo, y Remus quería abrazarla… pero aquel enojo era más fuerte que su raciocinio. El lobo lo estaba dominando.

Al llegar a casa ella no habló. Se quedó un par de horas mirando por la ventana la luna que pronto estaría llena. Aquella imagen era tan hermosa… _ella_, el amor de su vida iluminada por su maldición. _Ella_, quien endulzaba sus amaneceres junto al satélite blanco dueño de sus martirios. Irónico, pero magníficamente hermoso… Sin resistirlo más la abrazó por la espalda, inspirando su aroma y acariciándole los hombros, depositando suaves besos en su cabello grisáceo por la pena. Pudo notar, como varios de sus mechones se tiñeron de rosa al contacto con su piel... y siempre era igual, él era el remedio de Tonks, y ella era el remedio de Remus. Su esposa se giró sobre sus pies, quedando cara a cara con el castaño, le sonrió amargamente mientras él le daba besos en el rostro.

- Perdóname – dijeron, al unísono. Luego rieron con la coincidencia.

-Mañana irás al medimago, ¿cierto? – Preguntó él con semblante serio – Me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo que ayudar a reforzar la seguridad para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Ella asintió, besando sus labios con dulzura y amor. Ambos caminaron a tropezones hacia la habitación, dejando en el camino varias prendas regadas por el suelo. Esa noche Remus olvidó sus temores por un momento y se dejó llevar por todos los sentimientos que le producian los ojos de ese ángel… Le hizo el amor, apasionadamente, tratando de aminorar el dolor que sentía la joven con la pérdida de su tutor, transmitiéndole con ese acto de entrega todo lo que de su boca saldría jamás, todo el vaivén de sentimientos que ella le provocaba, todo… Ella lo sabía. En el simple momento de que, cuando ella fue en busca de los preservativos Remus se negó rotundamente… finalizando sus excusas solo por hoy, pero ella lo agradeció enormemente, y se dejó hacer… Fue como siempre, aunque en cierto sentido más especial. En un principio lento, lleno de amor y pasión aminorada, disfrutando del roce, de las caricias, de la piel sudorosa y los suspiros sobre la piel… después rápido, insaciable, salvaje… como golpeándose cuerpo a cuerpo, en cada estocada fiera y llena de deseo, tratando de extraer cada gota del ser de ambos, de absorber el amor como si fuera un elixir que les permitiera vivir el resto del tiempo. Sabían que a guerra era inminente, que todo estaba fuera de control, que quizás mañana ninguno de los dos seguiría con vida. Por ello se amaron hasta el amanecer, como muchas veces lo habían hecho, pero con el temor a separarse marcado en la piel como las cicatricez de Remus, o como las finas pecas de Nymphadora.

Lo supo él, cuando vieron llegar esa lechuza que le advertía a Remus, que lo discriminaba aún más por su condición… que todo sería más difícil por culpa de Greyback.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que esa noche, pasional y mágica, sería una de las últimas que pasarían tan unidos, tan entregados y enamorados. No por las razones que quizá se hubieran imaginado. La guerra, la muerte… No. Si no más bien una noticia inesperada.

Y Nymphadora lo supo. Al entrar en la consulta del medimago temiendo lo peor.

Las palabras de Remus le retumbaban en la cabeza haciendo un eco desagradable. Estaba nerviosa. muy nerviosa… su magia se descontrolaba, tenía problemas con su metamorfomagia y no podía aparecerse por mucho que lo intentara, estaba peor que en su primer año de Hogwarts. Ese, entre otro problemas como sus vómitos constantes, mareos al levantarse y por sobre todo, un gran retraso en su menstruación la había prácticamente arrastrado a ese cuarto de hospital. Mucho más que la petición de Remus.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con su cabello rosa chicle y unas leves ojeras. Sus manos temblaban mientras el sanador pronunciaba hechizos sobre su vientre, anotando datos en un pergamino. Temía lo peor… ¿Pero qué era lo peor?

Temprano, había dejado su cómoda cama junto a su marido y salió de su casa sin siquiera desayunar. Le dejó una nota a Remus, excusándola y diciendo que tendría que estar temprano en el ministerio y por ello iría primero a San Mungo, pero la realidad es que debía caminar… su magia estaba siendo deplorable. Remus no debía enterarse… esos síntomas podrían ser solo pocas cosas… y una de ellas era a lo que él más le temía. Todo ese asunto le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca y le daban ganas de vomitar, de seguro Alastor la regañaría por no presentarse en el trabajo… pero él ya no estaba, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que su querido mentor la regañaría al llegar y eso la entristeció. De seguro Remus se preguntaría por qué la extraña actitud de ella esos últimos tres días. Pero luego de escuchar aquellas maravillosas palabras del sanador, todo se fue al carajo.

-Felicidades señora Lupin, está embarazada.

Y sin duda fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que jamás había sentido. Un indescriptible cosquilleo le recorrió la médula, y luego de tanta expectación pudo mover los músculos de su cara en una sonrisa. Tendría un bebé, un pequeño y precioso bebé, de ella… de Remus.

Y entonces llegó a la realidad, como cuando una piedra remueve el sedimento en el fondo de un estanque. ¿Remus querría al bebé?… él ya había manifestado su negación ante la idea de ser padre, y por alguna razón que Nymphadora no entendió en ese momento, todo lo que había luchado por Remus a lo largo de dos años pareció no tener peso al lado de su hijo. Ella lucharía por ese niño, por su bebé… sin importar ninguna supuesta y estúpida teoría de Remus. Su hijo era primero aunque la sola idea de vivir sin el castaño la hiciera decolorarse. Ahora, su pequeño era su razón para vivir.

El castaño, por su parte, tenía un maldito presentimiento que no lo dejaba dormir. Sentía a Tonks más torpe de lo normal, más retraída y temblorosa. Era cierto que pensó en distanciarse un poco, por el tema de los hijos… pero, siendo completamente franco y sincero consigo mismo, jamás pensó que ella sería la que se distanciaría. Ese día ni siquiera la encontró en la cama, en su lugar había una nota improvisada de que debería ir temprano al trabajo. Remus la conocía como la palma de su mano, y él sabía que esa excusa era tan poco creíble como decir que dejaría de comer chocolate para siempre.

La esperó. Ella siempre llegaba a almorzar a casa, puesto que les encantaba pasar el tiempo juntos, y se alegró enormemente al saber que eso al menos no había cambiado. Su esposa entró, con los ojos sonrientes de felicidad, una inconfundible muestra de alegría en los labios la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que Remus la vio jamás, y él se contagió de su alegría abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Te ves radiante – articuló su esposo, besándola en la frente como saludo - ¿Un buen día?

-Perfecto – respondió sonriente, mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cintura - ¿Qué huele tan bien…?

-Pasta "a la Remus", y de postre una exquisita tarta casera de chocolate, cortesía de Molly.

Así era siempre. Por muy simple que fuera el menú, o por mucho que el dinero escaseara, ellos con su cariño y ganas de perdurar hacían que todo se magnificara. Almorzaron amenamente, aprovechando que este sería quizá el único día bueno en su semana. Luego del postre pasaron unas horas en la cama, amándose con entrega absoluta… Remus podía sentirla más vigorosa y feliz, pero ese presentimiento molesto seguía inundándole la cesera. Algo no estaba bien.

Y ese día, en el que el patronus de Molly llegó avisando que el cumpleaños de Harry se celebraría en la noche, su temor se confirmó. Él no la había visto hacer magia en esos tres días, y cuando le dijo que se desapareciera primero, que luego la alcanzaría… ella tuvo que abrir la boca.

-Remus, tenemos que hablar – Las palabras de ella sonaron distantes, con miedo… y él tenía un sexto sentido, sabía que lo que saliera de la boca de ella no sería nada agradable ni mucho menos. Ella nunca era así de estructurada, cuando tenía cosas que decir las lanzaba de golpe, casi como si no importaran, por ello mismo temió lo peor.

Y fue lo peor.

-Estoy embarazada.

La reacción de Remus se hizo esperar. Estuvo largo tiempo estático, un minuto, dos, tres… y se echó las manos a la cara, a Nymphadora le dieron unas ganas increíbles de llorar, de lanzarse a los brazos de Lupin o de esperar a que él le gritara… algo. Pero Remus no hizo nada, nada… nada. Ella llegó a sentirse casi culpable… ¿Pero culpable de qué, de estar embarazada? ¿De que su esposo fuera el hombre más complicado que había conocido en su vida? Ella no tenía la culpa, pero la tensión y la expresión de Remus le hacían tener ganas de hundirse en la tierra.

Él se levantó, le tomó la muñeca y se desaparecieron. Caminó hacia la madriguera sin esperarla, ella lo siguió… el rostro de él era de un grado de infelicidad tan grande que deseaba huir, darle una fuerte patada en los testículos y gritarle de que era un poco hombre. O también de lanzarlo contra un muro y asegurarle de que serían felices. Juntos. Con el bebé…

Quizá fue una señal del cielo que el ministro de Magia llegara a la madriguera y ellos pudieran marcharse. Remus no le habló en todo el trayecto, solo se limitó a sujetarle la muñeca para no dejarla atrás. Cuando llegaron a casa el silencio se hizo incómodo, Remus seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, no la besó para desearle las buenas noches, no le preguntó cosas tan triviales como la túnica que llevaría mañana a la boda de Bill y Fleur, no era precisamente el hombre que le preguntaba si tenía antojos de medianoche, no era el Remus que soñó, no era el Remus del que se había enamorado. Era un hombre viejo, cansado y desilucionado con el que compartía la misma cama.

Lágrimas de tristeza inundaron su rostro. Ella lo había apostado todo al casarse con él, y no quería arrepentirse… pero el castaño le estaba dando motivos de sobra.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Remus estaba ido, en otro mundo. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, miedo de él mismo y de Tonks, él la amaba, y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar… pero lo que él no quería era a ese bebé, no lo quería. ¡No lo quería!, tenía temor a que aquella criatura le tuviera miedo, que se alejara, que sufriera igual que él. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, tantas… que solo actuaba por inercia. No quería verla a la cara, debía irse, pensar, alejarse para que ese bebé no le temiera. Prefería que el niño lo odiara por abandonar a su madre a que le tuviera miedo por ser un monstruo.

Y hablando de confirmar temores… ella también lo hizo. Cuando luego de la fatídica boda en la que ella tuvo que huir como pudo, debido a su incapacidad de usar la magia como Merlín manda, Remus no volvió a casa. Y no es que se demorara unas cuantas horas como cuando una mujer encolerizada espera a su marido llegando borracho del trabajo. Si no que pasaron días y él no volvió… Cuando ella hacía su maleta sentía como se le desgarraba el alma, como que algo dentro de ella se rompía para siempre... dejaría aquella casa que había servido como guarida de su amor, testigo de su luna de miel y su felicidad, de su corto matrimonio y de sus ilusiones efímeras. Un testigo mudo que guardaría aquel amor, el aroma de los dos en cada rincón. El testimonio de sus besos y de aquella relación que se cubrió de inseguridad.

Tenía listo el equipaje, su padre iría por ella. Antes de que Ted llegara, un patronus, el patronus del hombre que amaba cruzó la estancia. Y quizá hubiera sido peor quedarse con la incertidumbre, aún así, dolió. Dolió mucho.

"_Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de esta situación"_

¿Ese era el mensaje del hombre que decía amarla hasta lo infinito? ¿Dónde estaba el "Te amo, Dora"? o el ¿Cómo estás?... algún saludo, alguna muestra de afecto, algo… de cariño. Quizás lo que ella hizo como respuesta fue porque estaba dolida, fuera de si, fuera de sus cabales… y corriendo buscó un pergamino y tinta, improvisando una nota que sonara más fría, más insípida que la de él. Mandó la lechuza de Remus para que pudiera encontrar a su dueño. Cuando su padre llegó, la encontró descolorida, penosa, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas y sumida en su pena. Y se la llevó sin preguntar.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus dio un portazo magistral, encolerizado y salió de Grimmauld Place. Poco le importó que los mortífagos hubieran escuchado el sonido de la puerta.

Harry no lo entendía, nadie lo entendía… ¡Claro! Nadie estaba en sus zapatos, en su pellejo, todos creían que ser un maldito monstruo licántropo era solo cosa de aullarle a la luna una vez al mes. Pero no, nadie lo entendía… Aún así las palabras del hijo de James le daban vueltas en la cabeza, le martillaba las sienes y le hacía un eco tortuoso y jadeante. Acababa de llegar a su antiguo departamento, el que utilizaba cuando estaba soltero, y se hundió en una raída butaca. Su lechuza cruzó la estancia, y le dejó un trozo de pergamino en el regazo. A penas lo tocó supo que era de ella, tenía su aroma y la peculiar forma de los objetos doblados con sus manos traviesas y suaves. Estaba seguro que ella le suplicaría, Tonks tenía una convicción y perseverancia enormes, y él temía caer otra vez ante la tentación de amarla a ella y a ese bebé, no podía hacerle más daño… no podía aceptar a ese bebé ni condenarlos, marginarlos a ambos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su decisión de dejarla para siempre, sintió como su corazón, ya bastante zurcido por todo el daño a lo largo de su vida se rompía en mil pedazos. Tenía su aroma, su letra, sus cualidades y ortografía… pero no podía ser la misma Tonks de la que él se enamoró. Esa era una maldita imitadora fría que le había roto el corazón.

"_Puedes volver a tu casa, ya la desalojé. En tu condición no puedes salir mucho a la luz pública, así que yo me encargaré de los papeles del divorcio…"_

Fue peor que cualquier palabra hiriente de Harry, peor que la noticia de su embarazo, peor que todo en realidad… Al fin había conseguido lo que tanto temía, y a la vez, lo que tanto había buscado: La había perdido. Y no fue para nada una sensación agradable… es más, las tripas se le revolvieron incómodamente mientras la boca se le secaba… Siempre había tenido la certeza de que estar sin ella sería terrible, pero sintiéndolo en carne viva el corazón le dolió como jamás lo había hecho. Una vez más, Remus estaba solo, porque junto con ella se fue su felicidad.

**OoOoOoO**

-Pues batiste todo un récord, tu matrimonio duró menos que…

-Mamá basta – replicó la joven, con las manos sosteniendo su frente – Tengo que decirles algo importante, a los dos…

Andrómeda miró a su esposo. Al igual que Remus ellos sabían que su hija al pronunciar palabras serias tendría que hablarles de un asunto importante. La miraron mientras ella suspiraba y un brillo singular recorría su cabello color ceniza. Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-En unos meses más serán abuelos. Estoy embarazada.

Andrómeda se cubrió la boca con las manos, anonadada y perpleja: Ella siempre había querido nietos, pero no en estas circunstancias, no nietos de un viejo licántropo que la abandonaría a un poco más de un mes de casados. En cambio Ted reaccionó de una forma que ninguna de las dos esperó. Se levantó, rojo por la ira, golpeó la mesa con un puño y miró a su hija con los ojos entornados, ella jamás lo había visto tan enojado. De hecho era muy raro que Ted se enojara...

-¿¡Dónde está Lupin!? – gritó, encolerizado. Fuera de sí.

-Déjalo papá… le pedí el divorcio ya, prefiero no volver a verlo – esas palabras sonaron tan falsas, sabieron tanto a mentira y a la vez fueron tan tristes que Ted suavizó su expresión, más aún no aminoró su enojo contra su ex-yerno.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirles – dijo, sentándose junto a su señora – Me tendré que ir de casa… personalmente me encargué de que reforzaran la seguridad, así que están a salvo… ya saben que con lo que pasó, nadie está a salvo… menos yo que soy un "_sangre sucia_" Les pido que no se preocupen, yo estaré bien… estaremos en contacto.

Ambas abrazaron a Ted, llorando… la guerra solo traía desesperanza y angustia. Y en lo que más pensaba Nymphadora es que, si Remus no quería compartir con ella, quizá los últimos días de su vida… ella no era nadie para obligarlo. Lo dejaría ir, y él la perdería para siempre.

---.---

***Entra Nathalia con una armadura anti balas, avadas, tomates podridos e insultos* ¡Maldición! se me borraron todas las respuestas de reviews! T.T y ahora no tengo tiempo de colocarlos... sin querer apreté "Atras" y no había guardado... por favor, mil solemnemente que les responderé como Merlín manda en el próximo capi... es que es re tarde y tengo exámen de graduación mañana: ¡Me gradúo el Martes! :)... Un beso a todas! Rianne Black, fiona garay, maximuski, MJLupin27, Sunny15, chocolatita, DIXYTA, Amarissima, Joslin Weasley, annyed padfoot y a tildita que no dejó review, pero se que ha tenido problemas con el ordenador :). Las quiero a todas n.n...**

** Y se que me golpearán por haber escrito semejante bazofia... pero entiendan, es necesario :(... Insultos, apreten el go! xD **


	9. Distancia

**Se que me encantan las escenas de celos... pero estoy quedando como una psicópata... asi que probablemente, este sea uno de los últimos capis en los que los haga sufrir tanto a los pobres. Disfruten!**

**"Distancia"**

Uno de los dolores más grandes con los que se puede castigar a una persona. El cansancio emocional que esto conlleva, y el agotamiento físico es frustrante, sobre todo cuando estás lejos de una persona a quien amas, con locura, con entrega total. Habían pasado unas dos, o tres semanas desde que había llegado a la casa de sus padres. Realmente no lo recordaba… sentía una enorme felicidad dentro de ella, pero esa felicidad estaba incompleta, era como si faltara una enorme pieza de un rompecabezas, una sola, pero la más importante: La que le daba sentido.

Tocó su vientre plano mientras miraba su humeante tasa de café (la quinta tasa de la noche) aún no se le notaba el embarazo… después de todo tenía solo un mes. Estaba impaciente por ver a su bebé, verlo abrir sus ojitos, verlo crecer, dar sus primeros pasos… sería la alegría de su vida. Sería la personita que le haría olvidar a Remus, su padre, o al menos que cubriera el espacio de él en su corazón. Llevaba despierta Merlín sabe cuanto rato, esperando… necesitaba con urgencia terminar con ese asunto, finalizar ya su sufrimiento y dar pie a su nueva vida. Sin él, pero con un hermoso fruto que nacería en ocho meses.

Había llevado la tasa a sus labios para darle un sorbo al líquido oscuro, cuando el fuego de la chimenea la alertó: Al fin, Jack Walker se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla, se sentó junto a ella y la miró con un gesto reprobatorio. Le arrebató la tasa de café de las manos, ceñudo.

-Mucha ingesta de cafeína puede hacerte mal a ti y al bebé, Tonks – la regañó – Debes tener más cuidado…

-Está bien, está bien… - respondió, sofocada - ¿Lo conseguiste?

Jack suspiró profundamente, haciendo una considerable pausa en la que Tonks no sabía si morderse las uñas o arrancarse el desvaído cabello de raíz. Luego él le sonrió y le mostró unos pergaminos que traía bajo el brazo de su túnica. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amarga, casi una mueca de dolor, y recibió los papeles, con un fantasma de arrepentimiento en los ojos, se notaba la tristeza a kilómetros de distancia.

-Sé que no estás segura – le dijo el pelinegro – Quizá sería lo mejor que insistieras a Lupin…

-No – contestó rotundamente – Ya me cansé, Jack. Además se que Remus es el hombre más terco que pisa la tierra… y no tengo toda mi vida para esperarlo. No me importará criar a mi hijo sola… - su voz se quebró de repente – No importa…

El sanador la abrazó mientras ella lloraba de manera desesperada. Podía sentir el dolor de la joven plasmado en sus cinco sentidos. Su piel erizada y reseca temblando de angustia, ni siquiera una quimera de lo que había sido antes… el sabor de sus lágrimas, amargo… su olor, sus ojos tristes… Y sintió rabia contra aquel hombre que se la había arrebatado para luego hacerla sufrir. Le tenía un odio inmenso, sin siquiera conocerlo, sin siquiera haber entablado una converzación con él o haberlo visto en persona… Ya que estaba seguro de que si tuviera la oportunidad, le partiría la cara a golpes.

-Sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré, Nymphadora – le dijo, mientras ella levantaba la cabeza y dejaba ver su rostro perlado con gotitas cristalinas.

-Te lo agradezco… pero aunque esté así de derrumbada no te permito que me llames Nymphadora.

Jack rió mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Lentamente desenrolló el pergamino para comenzar a leerlo. Sus ojos inevitablemente se dirigieron al pié de página, donde bajo dos líneas rezaba el escrito "firma de los cónyuges". Las manos le temblaban frenéticamente, entintó la punta de su pluma y firmó temblorosamente, mientras con cada rasgada en el papel amarillento sentía que el alma se le quebraba en mil pedazos. Unos golpecillos en su vientre le hicieron una advertencia muda cuando acababa de terminar su floritura. Lo tocó… y sintió una horrible sensación de estar haciendo lo incorrecto. Haciendo caso omiso de ello, sonrió… y miró a Jack quién tenía un semblante de desconcierto, le tomó la mano y se la puso en el vientre.

-Te está pateado… - dijo, atónito – Es un caso muy raro… los bebés suelen manifestarse luego de varios meses… se ve que será inquieto. Igual a ti.

Tonks apretó los labios en una mueca compungida, tratando de impedir que los sollozos lastimeros se colaran por su boca. Le entregó el pergamino a Jack y se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que asaltaban sus ojos… necesitaba a Remus, a su marido. Por Merlín… de verdad que lo necesitaba. Quería sentir sus manos ligeramente ásperas, su voz ronca sobre su oído en susurros, tocar su espalda ancha e infinita, lamer cada cicatríz y perderse en su cuerpo velludo y tibio... Besar sus labios con sabor a chocolate tan característico… quedarse para siempre con él, con todas sus manías. Fue por ello quizá, que en un desesperado intento por recuperarlo tomó a Jack de la pechera de la túnica y lo besó, buscando en aquel hombre algún rastro de Remus.

Jack era suave, caballero, servicial… un hombre hecho y derecho, un ejemplo para muchos de sus congéneres. Labios carnosos y firmes, tan conocidos para ella, tan sabrosos y deleitantes, exitantes... de un verdadero macho. Casi perfecto.

Maldito casi…

Su mayor defecto era el que más le remordía la conciencia… Jack no era Remus. Y ella quería a Remus, sólo a Remus. _Joder_… soltó a Jack quien estaba anonadado. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Tonks se dejó caer en su silla y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Perdóname… - dijo, soltando más lágrimas – Soy una estúpida… no tengo derecho…

-Dora… - pronunció el sanador, mirándola – Yo siempre estaré contigo, ya te lo dije… Y… bueno, lo he estado pensando y… me quiero hacer cargo de tu bebé…

Ella levantó la vista, atónita. Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y como platos. Él le sonrió cálidamente y le tomó las manos, para luego besar su frente.

-No tienes que responder ahora… pero al menos dime que lo pensarás.

Ella asintió lentamente. Mientras el ojiverde le acariciaba el rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Le rozó los labios con los suyos como despedida, y se dio media vuelta desapareciendo por la chimenea. Tonks no sabía que hacer con esa petición… ¿Aceptar a Jack? Ella estaba completamente segura de que él jamás reemplazaría a Remus… pero necesitaba fuerzas, y él, después de todo, siempre había sido su cable a tierra.

**OoOoOoO**

En dos días sería luna llena, por ello Remus no podía dormir… Bueno, en realidad ese no era el motivo central. La verdadera razón era quizá mucho más complicada, más hermosa, más rosa… Hace unas semanas que ya no podía dormir bien. Había sellado la pieza que antes era la su habitación de matrimonio y se había instalado en su viejo cuarto, en el que pasó su juventud y su infancia. ¿Cómo diantres podría dormir con tantos recuerdos de esa habitación, de esa cama? Y haciéndolo más general… ¿Cómo esperaba vivir en esa casa, en paz? Todas y cada una de esas habitaciones tenían su bendito olor cítrico, y el recuerdo seguía tan vívido en su retina que le carcomía el alma. Lo más sensato sería vender la casa y trasladarse definitivamente a su antiguo departamento, después de todo necesitaba el dinero con desesperación…

Se levantó de la cama dando un salto. Había escuchado un ruido en la sala.

Con el corazón en la garganta bajó hacia la estancia, cruzó el pasillo empuñando su varita y se dispuso a atacar a quien quiera que se atreviera a romper la quietud de su hogar. Vio la silueta de un hombre, alto, joven, que sostenía una fotografía de su matrimonio con Dora que antes reposaba en la mesa junto al sofá… él la estaba examinando detenidamente.

-No soy un mortífago Lupin – dijo el hombre con voz queda, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía – Vengo por Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, sin embargo no bajó la guardia.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó, desconfiado.

-Jack Walker – dejó la fotografía en la mesita – Soy amigo de ella…

-Ella ya no vive acá… además ya no es Tonks, es Lupin…

- No por mucho, lamento informarte – Jack le lanzó el rollo de pergamino. El licántropo lo atrapó – Necesito que lo firmes.

El castaño desenrolló con cuidado el papel, y cuando vio el encabezado sintió como el corazón se le volvía a partir. Estaba la firma de ella, temblorosa y descuidada… pero allí estaba, al fin y al cabo. Aquellos mismos trazos en tinta que habían hecho meses atrás, cuando prometieron amarse para siempre, durante el resto de sus vidas. El peso de aquel hecho hizo que Remus bajara la varita y soltara un suspiro entrecortado. Además… ¿Quién era ese tal Jack Walker? ¿Qué era de Dora…? Su nombre le sonaba de alguna parte… Pero no lo podía recordar. Volvió nuevamente la vista al pergamino amarillento entre sus dedos, y sintiendo una oleada casi de ira al imaginarse a ese hombre frente a él revolcándose con SU mujer, le lanzó el papel de regreso, con furia.

-No pienso firmarlo sin hablar antes con ella- dijo, a toda respuesta.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Le gritó Jack - ¿Quieres hacerla sufrir más? ¡Dale el divorcio de una buena vez, Lupin! Ella no se merece a un idiota como tú que solo la hace llorar, que la hace desperdiciar su tiempo, sus suspiros… Tonks es… maravillosa… ¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño!

Y fue ahí cuando Remus supo que él no era un simple amigo de Tonks. Ni siquiera le importó que Jack estuviera rompiendo una de las más respetables tradiciones Inglesas, de las buenas costumbres: al irrumpir en la casa de alguien e insultarlo descaradamente. Sólo podía fijarse en el brillo singular de los ojos verdes de aquel hombre, mientras hablaba de Nymphadora. Ese mismo "brillo estúpido" – _palabras de Sirius Black – _que se veía en el espejo al pensar en ella día a día, el mismísimo brillo que vio en los ojos de James al darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Lily… y eso lo encolerizó en demasía. Más sin embargo no dijo nada, que Jack estuviera enamorado de ella no quería decir que ella de él. Es más, Remus tenía la completa certeza de que Dora seguía amándolo sólo a él. Frunció el ceño y fijó sus ojos en el pelinegro.

-No quiero dañarla – respondió, aunque siendo conciente de que siempre lo hacía – Este asunto me compete a mi y a ella. No tienes por qué meterte…

Jack apretó la mandíbula mientras arrugaba el pergamino en su mano.

-Ella no quiere verte nunca más… ¡Firma y déjala libre!

Remus soltó una risa dramática, curiosamente muy parecida a las de Sirius.

-¿De verdad te importa que ella sufra o no? ¿O es que a ti ella te importa demasiado como para soportar que esté casada con otro?

El ojiverde levantó la varita pasado a llevar por la ira, pero el castaño fue más rápido. Con un hechizo de desarme hizo que la varita de Jack volara hasta el sofá, mientras le apuntaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Jack tragó saliva y se enderezó.

-¿Y qué importa si la amo? – Preguntó de repente, recuperando su postura - ¿No es acaso lo que ella necesita? ¿O crees que lo mejor para ella es un licántropo, que la abandona cuando más lo necesita? – Golpe bajo.

-Si. Quizá soy un cobarde… Pero ella me eligió a mi ¿No?, es a mí a quien ama… - Punto a favor de Remus.

-¿Así que de eso crees que se trata? No, Lupin. Ella merece un hombre de verdad, que esté con ella siempre, que la respete, que la ame… y que se haga cargo de su hijo a pesar de que el verdadero padre sea un idiota – Remus abrió los ojos al máximo - ¿Sabes? No te molestes en firmar este documento – Se lo lanzó nuevamente – No necesito que ella se case conmigo para hacerla feliz, como se lo merece – Y dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio, tomó su varita y se desapareció.

Remus se desplomó sobre el sofá sin poder quitar los ojos del pergamino que yacía en el suelo. La realidad dolía más de lo su cansado cuerpo y su agotado corazón que podían soportar… Él sabía que ella se merecía un hombre como ese tal Jack… pero el darse cuenta de que ese hombre se quedaría con todo ello que le pertenecía: Su mujer y su hijo… sacó a flote todo ese sentimiento de lobo territorial que había en él. Su sangre hirvió como nunca, y la bestia tras el buen hombre comenzó a gruñir. No podía resignarse simplemente a perderla… tenía que evitarlo, luchar contra su terquedad, recuperarla, deshacerse en arrepentimientos, lo que fuera… pero no podía simplemente lanzarla a los brazos de ese hombre y condenarla a vivir con alguien a quien jamás amaría.

Estaba decidido y esa sería su meta. Tendría que reconquistarla.

Y la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y vaciar su ser en disculpas se presentó cuatro meses después, un 20 de Diciembre. Las actividades de la orden no cesaban. Había problemas por doquier, y muchos debían huir del régimen de poder de Voldemort. Los lugares de reunión se hacían cada vez mas escasos, y como jefe de la orden Remus se sentía estresado… ya no sabía a que otro lugar recurrir.

En aquella fría mañana Remus estaba repasando algunos escondites, para además de juntarse, organizar la nueva sintonización de _potterwatch, _de repente sintió que lo llamaban en la sala de su departamento de soltero. Empuñó la varita y caminó sigilosamente, encontrándose con Minerva McGonagall.

-Remus – pronunció la profesora – Vengo a avisarte que tenemos un lugar para reunirnos hoy en la tarde.

-Magnífico – dijo lanzando una forzada sonrisa. Pero por la mueca que hizo McGonagall… supo que el lugar no le agradaría del todo.

-Es en la casa de tus… suegros – pronunció, carraspeando.

-Ah… - logró balbucear Remus. Conciente de que la vería a ella… y tendría una oportunidad. Cuando McGonagall se fue… sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por ella. Por su aroma, por su piel… y por ese agradable cosquilleo de verla nuevamente. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido esos últimos meses sin ella, sin sus besos, sus caricias o su manera de reír? Solo Merlín lo sabía… La necesitaba… más que nunca… Y no se daría por vencido hasta tenerla en sus brazos una vez más.

Pero.

¿Siempre está ese molesto y hostigante "pero"?

Cuando llegó a la casa de su suegra y fue recibido por la mirada gélida de Andrómeda Tonks, jamás se imaginó encontrarse con visión semejante. Y dolió como los mil demonios.

Ella. La mujer que se encargaba de robarle cada una de sus noches, hasta las de luna llena, arrebatándose el protagonismo de sus sueños, la misma ninfa maravillosa y celestial que le hipnotizaba y lo dejaba como un verdadero idiota ante sus dulzores… estaba de perfil, con aquel vientre abultado y delicado de cinco meses siendo acariciado por ese tal Jack Walker. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese mentecato infeliz a tocar aquella cuna, que era utilizada por un Lupin? Ahí estaba… instintivamente el lobo enseñando los dientes tras la fachada de un hombre cansado y derrotado.

"_La está haciendo feliz… déjala ir"_

_Déjala ir… déjala ir…_

Ella se volteó, siendo presa de un aroma familiar en la estancia. Y al chocar con aquellos ojos color miel, casi dorados… su cabello castaño ceniza y ratonil comenzó a dar leves destellos violetas, mientras su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba notablemente. Jack, al percatarse, la abrazó protectoramente mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al licántropo. McGonagall irrumpió el lugar, dando inicio a la reunión mientras esperaban a los demás miembros de la orden. Pero Nymphadora era una Black, después de todo... no flaquearía ante un hombre que llega e irrumpe en su vida como un huracán con olor a cacao.

-Hola Remus – le dijo Tonks, con voz ausente. Dejando atrás al pelinegro - ¿Cómo has estado?

-No mejor que tú, eso es seguro… - respondió, dándole una rápida mirada a Jack.

Nymphadora entornó los ojos, mirándole inquisidoramente. Era verdad: Él estaba más cansado, más pálido y más viejo que nunca, se notaba a leguas que no había sonreído en meses, y por sus ojos se denotaba la tristeza a kilómetros… era un hombre acabado, melancólico… el mismo Remus que conoció en Grimmauld Place hace ya tanto tiempo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Merlín sabía hace cuanto rato estaban los dos sentados en la cómoda biblioteca hablando de la vida. El hombre harapiento y cansado a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y se encogió de hombros._

_-Ok ok, te lo diré... Fue en sexto año, en el baño de los prefectos – soltó el castaño, por fin._

_-¡No me lo creo! – Dijo ella, tapándose la boca - ¡Pero si eras prefecto, tenías que dar el ejemplo!_

_-Pero soy un hombre… y al fin y al cabo… ¿Quién sospecharía del pobre Remus, prefecto, buen estudiante y el más inocente de los merodeadores?_

_Ella estaba atónita. Él se reía de su incredulidad. Llevaban bastante tiempo conociéndose a fondo, ajenos a toda la confianza que estaban estableciendo… y todo el sentimiento que crecía con cada sonrisa, cada suspiro, cada mirada… y por supuesto, cada palabra.  
_

_-Y… ¿Cómo fue? – Un brillo malicioso brillaba en sus ojos negros. Remus se sonrojó._

_-Un desastre – dijo soltando una carcajada. Ella se contagió – Nunca en la historia se ha visto un par de adolescentes tan torpes, además de ser un manojo de nervios… ella era una Hufflepuff, prefecta también, y por Merlín era aún más torpe que yo. Pero con el tiempo fuimos mejorando…_

_Nymphadora arqueó las cejas, con una clara sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Es tu turno – dijo el castaño._

_-Ah pues… a diferencia de ti, fue muy bueno… yo estaba en quinto, él en séptimo… era premio anual de Gryffindor, y yo era la estudiante más patosa de todas – Remus se rió diciendo algo como "Lo sigues siendo" – De hecho, fue en la sala común de Gryffindor… ¡McGonagall casi nos sorprende! ¿Te imaginas nos hubiera visto en plena acción? Pagaría por ver la expresión en su cara…_

_-Bueno… -Remus se aclaró la garganta – Sólo debes pedirle a Sirius que te muestre la foto cuando lo sorprendió a él. Te apuesto tres tabletas de chocolates de Honeydunkes a que todavía la tiene._

_-¿Lo sorprendió? – Tonks estaba anonadada - ¿Dónde?_

_-En el despacho del profesor Binns… Debo confesarte que siempre me vi tentado por las influencias de James, Sirius y Peter a hacerlo en el despacho de algún profesor. Pero salí con las ganas… quizá algún día se me presente la oportunidad._

_-A mi también se me ocurrió un montón de veces, pero a mi novio le daba algo de morbo – puso los ojos en blanco – Si alguna vez tenemos la oportunidad – dijo en tono de broma – Procuremos que no sea en el despacho de Snape… _

_-No lo pensaría ni un segundo._

_FIN DEL FLASKBACK_

-¿Cuántos meses tienes ya…? – soltó el licántropo, como si estuviera hablando del clima. En realidad sabía la respuesta (tenías los días más que contados, como los de la luna)… pero necesitaba oír más de su voz, verla mover sus labios. Siempre a la distancia…

-Cinco – se miró el vientre, con aquel fruncimiento de nariz que tanto le gustaba a él, enseñando aquellas graciosas pecas – Es increíble lo enorme que puede ponerse una al estar embarazada, siento como si me hubiera comido un hipógrifo.

-¿Sabes que será, un niño… una niña…?

-Prefiero que sea sorpresa…

Merlín… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa esa mujer? Es más… ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan malditamente mágica cuando hablaba de ese bebé? Podía perderse en los millones de estrellas que contenían sus ojos, que parecían tener más intensidad, y vivir con nada más que esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios suaves: _suaves, suaves… casi había olvidado lo suaves que eran. _Ese cuello tan esbelto y blanco, esos brazos… esas manos cremosas que lo hacían delirar, esas manos que sin embargo… no llevaban consigo vestigio alguno que la acreditara como su esposa: Es decir, no tenía el anillo de bodas.

Y se sintió idiota. Con un rápido movimiento para que no se notara se arrancó el anillo de la mano izquierda y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su raída túnica. Pero ella si lo notó, ella siempre notaba todo lo referente a Remus, y eso sólo le daba más la razón de que Nymphadora seguía enamorada de él.

- Cariño – pronunció la voz de un hombre tras ellos. _Jack – _Shacklebolt está en la sala, dice que quiere ver a _nuestro _hijo. Está ansioso por tocarte el vientre.

Ella sonrió, y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su ex esposo salió de la estancia.

-Hermosa, ¿No? – Habló Jack, nuevamente – Pienso que se ve cada día más linda…

En respuesta, Remus solo gruñó gravemente. Jack soltó una risita.

-Te dije que ella sería feliz… aprenderá a amarme. De eso estoy seguro.

Agarrar, morder, despedazar, arañar… quería enseñar los colmillos si ese idiota seguía tocándole los cojones. Unas ganas irascibles de lanzársele encima y atacarlo como una bestia se apoderaron de todo su ser… debía enseñarle a ese iluso que él, nadie más que Remus J Lupin era dueño de toda esa felicidad de la que estaba disfrutando como un ladrón. Él era dueño de Nymphadora, de ese bebé… de todo lo que él tanto se apegaba.

Pero cuando Tonks cruzó la estancia y se abalanzó sobre Jack, besándolo y sonriendo como nunca… él fue el que se sintió intruso. Un maldito intruso en esa casa y en esa vida ajena. En esa felicidad ajena.

¿Ahora quién era el ladrón?

-¡Vieras el regalo que me hizo Kingsley! – gritó ella, feliz…_ feliz, alegre… maravillosamente encantada, _besándolo con esos labios que antes habían sido sólo para él, mas sin embargo los regaló a otro hombre como si nada. Y él le acariciaba la espalda. Esa espalda blanca que se había encorvado decenas de veces contra su cuerpo desnudo, y que ahora, lo más seguro, que para ese tal Jack también…

El lobo dio paso a Remus. Al verdadero Remus: cansado, triste… y solo.

A penas si estuvo atento a la reunión. Asentía, gruñía y solo eso… su vista estaba enfrascada en las manos de ese idiota que osaban deslizarse por la piel de la que antes había sido _su _mujer, y su maldita mente lo traicionaba, dándole escenas de ellos dos en la intimidad, de un bebé en los brazos de Dora igual a él mismo, más sin embargo con el apellido de ese otro…

No podía soportarlo más. Excusándose salió por la puerta a zancadas, se sentó en un banco de madera y observó la luna. Ya no le importaba la luna… ¿Qué mas daba su maldición? ¿Qué mas daba el mundo, si todo había perdido sentido?

El alma de Remus se había dividido en dos partes: El lobo, que se moría de celos. Que estaba que estallaba por la agonizante sensación de perderla, que la quería con él, a ella y a ese bebé en su vientre.

Pero también estaba ese hombre, idiota enamorado, seudo príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas _muggles_… que en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba feliz porque el amor de su vida sonriera. Al que le importaba más ella, y por ende solo quería su felicidad.

Con el dolor de su alma, eligió la segunda opción.

La dejaría ir, con la esperanza de que Jack Walker no fuera un idiota ejemplar como Remus Lupin.

**OoOoOoO**

La víspera de noche buena fue cálida, dentro de lo que cabía. Todo el ambiente oscuro de la guerra se cernía sobre la comunidad mágica, pero en la casa de los Tonks, aún quedaba algo de alegría. Nymphadora se había levantado para beber un vaso de leche con frutillas, esos malditos antojos de media noche que la hacían levantarse de la cálida cama junto a su novio la movían como si fuera una marioneta. Estaba abriendo la nevera y sacando la caja de tono rosa cuando sintió un golpecillo sordo en una de las ventanas de la sala, la abrió y se encontró con aquella lechuza parda que tanto conocía... la lechuza de Remus. Tenía que ser importante: Remus no le mandaba nada hace ya casi cinco meses, y no había motivo alguno, según ella, para que fuera diferente. Abrió el sobre con esmero, después de cerrar la ventana para que no se colara la ventisca navideña, distinguió un papel de pergamino amarillento en el que reposaba su propia firma, sin embargo, al lado de esta, estaba la inconfundible firma de Remus también. Al desplegar el pergamino, una pequeña notita improvisada calló al suelo, la tomó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_"Dora:_

_ No pretendo enmendar mis errores con una nota y una firma, sé que soy un cobarde... y por ende no te merezco. Me alegró verte contenta hace unos días, sinceramente creí que estarías mal, pero ya ves las vueltas que da la vida. Te deseo lo mejor junto a Jack, que es un buen tipo y te cuidará a ti y... a nuestro hijo que ahora será de él. Ahora se lo que pierdo, y me siento un imbécil más grande cada día que pasa... Sé feliz Dora, sonríe y haz felíz a nuestro hijo. Sé feliz con ese hombre que si ha hecho méritos por merecerte, no como este licántropo que, aunque se arrepentirá todos los días de su vida, no tiene el más mínimo derecho sobre ti._

_ Siempre voy a amarte, no te atrevas a dudarlo un segundo. Siempre tuyo._

_Remus Jhon Lupin"_

Lo último que se escuchó en la casa de los Tonks, fue el sonido de la puerta de la cocina cerrarse seguido por la brisa helada de invierno.

---.---

**Ya lo se... ninguna excusa es válida, pero he estado muy ocupada, de verdad lo lamento :(... además, prometí responderle sus reviews como Merlín manda, debido al tongo de la actualización pasada xD... ya, menos bla bla y al ataque.**

**Rianne Black: **¿Gracias a mi por la mención? Pues de nada :) me encanta hacerlas felices. Bueno... ahora se habrán confirmado tus sospechas no? xD lo de tu próximo regalo si que va! porque mi cobija de bebé también era amarilla :) Lo de tu hermana... bueno. Aunque el novio mío (si tuviera, claro) le cayera mal a toda mi familia, tenlo por seguro que una noche así sería el mejor regalo de mi vida xD (aparte de Remus, eso ya es obvio...) Y ahh.. lo de Cabas. Me encanta, yo creo que son un orgullo de Colombia... ¡Tremendo grupo! Las canciones son bellísimas... bueno un beso, y espero tu review :D (ojalá no me agarres a crucios como muchas de acá... me muero x.x)

**fiona garay: **jajaja, como le dije a jos gracias por lo de la mejor cogida, te juro que me destornillé cuando lo leí... ¿Quién no querría tener na luna de miel así, más aún con Remus *baba* Lupin? Por Merlíin... Y tienes toooda la razón, esta chica no nos está dejando ningún hombre guapo para nosotras, hay que ver el egoísmo de esta mujer, los tiene todos xD Besos para ti! (PD. ¿Qué si me gustó Marauders! Crack? ¡Qué pregunta es esa! ¿A quién en su sano juicio NO le gusta ese fic? No me canso de releerlo... me derrite....!!!)

**maximuski: **¿Sabes? también pensé que sería un giro interesante haber mandado a Tonks con Jack. Pero me mantengo fiel a la estructura que nos dejó JK... y así no se puede hacer mucho xD... ahora como ves, las cosas se pusieron un poco más densas... se lo llevó a vivir con ella en vez de irse con él jaja. Un besito!

**roxysnape: **¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida al hilarante mundo de "Como una Travesura"... gracias por leer y dejar review, y no agradezcas por que yo me pase por el tuyo... esque aparte de estar bueno, como ya te he dicho ADORO a la gente que se toma el tiempo de traducir buenos fics y compartirlos con las que no saben mucho inglés y con las que no tenemos mucho tiempo (Como yo...) Espero que los siguientes capis te gusten, no le quedan muchos capítulos pero tengo varias ideas maquiavélicas en mente. Besos para ti!

**MJLupin27: **¡Gracias por lo de "el lemmon tan re bueno"! No me vanaglorio... me costó harto escribirlo. Como era un regalo me tuve que esforzar bastante. Y... ¡Mil disculpas de verdad, se que tengo bien merecido el "recrucio"! Pero es que nada puede ser todo color de rosa, no? Ya ves, prometo que los voy a reconciliar... la historia necesitaba un poquitín de tensión... y la reconciliación te la dedicaré, eh? para que veas que soy buena y que tu review me importa mucho... I promise u! besos!

**Joslin Weasley: **Wow... aparte de ser nueva lectora me dejaste tus reviews, muchísimas gracias! Espero que los siguentes capis te gusten. Se que a lo mejor, y como ya he dicho muchas me matarán por hacerlos sufrir tanto... pero así es la historia. No es mi culpa que JK haya dejado las cosas tan difíciles para estos dos, no? Un besote enorme para ti! espero tu review!

**Amarissima: **Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciaaassss! de verdad, me alegro tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo que te dediqué! de verdad lo hice con cariño! Gracias también por las flores (y que me libres de los tomates podridos) Las escenillas de celos serán pocas, pero en el próximo capi veremos a un Remus despotricando. Ojalá te guste... y que no te de pena que los haga sufrir tanto, pero bueno, es la ley de la vida xD. Aprovechando... *Nathalia se aclara la garganta* ¡Gracias por actualizar verano! te juro que me derretí!... no sabes como me dejaste las uñas de los puros nervios, espero que actualices o moriré joven xD... besos enormes para ti, guapa de las guapas!

**annyed padfoot: **Graciaaaas!! *Nathalia llora de la emoción* Para todas las que escriban, es una enorme alegría que lean tus trabajos y por sobre todo que los alaguen... muchísimas gracias mi fan Nº1, estarás siempre en mi corazón y para ti también habrá un capi dedicado, no lo dudes ni un segundo!!... Un beso triplicado para ti! espero ver tu review... !! abrazos!

**Cris Granger 95: **¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¿Sabes? Yo también... tenía como un nudo en la garganta cuando escribí lo del patronus y la carta... tengo un agrado especial en hacerlos sufrir xD... pero la reconciliación valdrá la pena :)... Merlín sabrá por qué JK los hizo sufrir tanto a todos... a veces pienso que es una amargada xD (sin ánimos a insultos, será amargada, pero que genia, por merlín!) Gracias por lo del exámen... ya me gradué... soy libre al fin jeje.... besos para ti!

**katherinblak: **¡Gracias! y ojalá te gusten los que publicaré de ahora en adelante :) Besos!

**Vanessa Mae: **¡Hola, nueva lectora! Gracias por leerlo... y de un tirón ensima! wow me alagas de verdad!... Por supuesto que lo continúo, y actualizo lo más seguido que puedo. Ojalá te gusten los demás capis, y espero verte por acá (Como le he dicho a todas, si quieres recomendarme fic tuyos adelante, que me encanta leer) Besitos!

**tildita: **¡Reviviste! que bien! de verdad que extrañaba tus reviews y tus historias. Ah que si... Tremenda noche... ¡Tonks me da tanta envidia! Y bueno... ya vendrá la reconciliación, no pienso dejarlos así ni por asomo (No eres la única que me amenaza de muerte... temo por mi vida) A todo esto... ¿No puedes cambiar una manada de Hipógrifos en celo, por una manada de licántropos, castaños, profesores, que tengan un nombre que empieze con "R" y termine con "emus"? Este hombre me derrite... Besos!

**Si me olvidé de alguien... de verdad lo lamento... tengo la mente Merlín sabe donde xD!**

**Ya saben que pueden mandarme maldiciones imperdonables apretando el GO xD**


	10. Mil y un formas de pedir perdón Parte I

**Capítulo dedicado a MJLupin27, ojalá le guste :).**

**Habladurías al final del capi. Ahora a leer.**

**"Mil y un formas de pedir perdón, por Remus J Lupin el idiota enamorado"  
**

Dicen, que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Pero Remus difiere de eso. Él siempre supo lo que ella era, solo que ahora en su ausencia, todo parecía peor. Muchísimo peor.

Acababa de mandar aquella lechuza, en la que desbocaba sus sentimientos y pedía un perdón casi mudo a aquella mujer que le regaló los momentos más bellos de su vida. Él creía que así, liberándola de aquel matrimonio frustrado ella lograría ser feliz, más feliz de lo que él le habría podido ofrecer jamás… y eso dolía tanto, que la luna era un mero juego comparado con aquel peso en su corazón. Jamás le dolió tanto ser un licántropo viejo y pobre como ahora.

Remus siempre supo que debía mantener alejada a esa jovencita de cabello rosa de su vida. No por que no la quisiera, más bien todo lo contrario…. La amaba tanto que la sola idea de perderla, de que ella se diera cuenta que estaba desperdiciando su vida con un hombre como él, lo mataría en vida. Pero allí estaba la vocecilla de su conciencia, molesta e inoportuna… (Vale aclarar, que curiosamente esa voz era muy parecida a la de Lily) pero que a su pesar, siempre tenía la razón.

_¿No te estás muriendo ahora Remus? ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia? Que no hiciste absolutamente nada para mantenerla a tu lado… que la tratas como una niña que no puede decidir…_

-No es tan fácil… - Remus hablaba con esa vocecilla mientras hundía la cara en sus brazos – Ella siempre ha merecido algo mejor…

Mejor, siempre. Igual que Lily… que merecía a James más que a él, igual que con aquella chica de Hufflepuf que fue su novia en Hogwarts, a la que abandonó por miedo e inseguridad. Seguramente, y como dijo Harry, James debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al darse cuenta lo idiota que estaba siendo… pero aunque Remus quiere recuperarla, no se siente listo para destruir la felicidad que ella ha construido al lado de Jack. Es mejor dejar las cosas así, que ella acepte el divorcio, que viva su vida feliz con alguien que no sea inseguro, ni peligroso.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo pusieron alerta. Se levantó de la butaca frente al fuego apretando la varita en su diestra. Se acercó a la puerta, listo para atacar y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Identifíquese! – gritó, apuntando la puerta.

-¡Remus, abre la jodida puerta!

Se quedó helado, estático, completamente paralizado. ¿Ella, en su casa, a altas horas de la noche? Tenía que ser un juego de su maldita mente… pero la voz seguía allí.

-¡Por Merlín, Remus! ¡Sé que ni yo ni mi hijo te importamos pero no es justo morir congelada! – gritó.

El castaño, completamente adolorido por el comentario de la bruja, frunció el ceño y le abrió la puerta dispuesto a rebatirle todo lo que había pronunciado. Sin embargo las palabras se hicieron un nudo en la garganta y murieron antes de salir de su boca al verla: Empapada, tiritando, con los labios tan violáceos como el pelo que llevaba meses atrás. La capa la cubría apenas, como si hubiera salido de su casa con lo puesto. La dejó entrar y la condujo hacia la sala para que se calentara con el fuego de la chimenea. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa triste. Cuando Remus se recuperó de la impresión fue capaz de hablar.

-Dora, por Morgana… - su queja fue más un balbuceo - ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Te pudo pasar algo, y a nuestro hijo!

Ella lo miró, tratando de grabar las palabras de su ex-esposo en lo más profundo de su ser. Se quitó la capa empapada y Remus la ayudó secando con magia su túnica para dormir, la que dejaba muy en evidencia sus cinco meses de embarazo.

-¿Por qué firmaste el divorcio? – preguntó ella, luego de minutos en silencio.

-Es lo que querías – tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras los chorros de vapor que salían despedidos de su varita le nublaban la imagen de Nymphadora – Ya no quiero ser una traba más en tu felicidad.

-Nunca lo has sido Remus, te lo he dicho miles de veces – inspiró hondo – pero ya me cansé de repetírtelo.

-Siempre supe que te cansarías de mí…

-Cualquier persona se cansaría de alguien que día tras día deja en evidencia que cualquier cosa es mejor que estar contigo – Puñalada fría, golpe certero – Ya lo comprendí… pero hubieras sido más directo.

-¿Más directo? – Remus dejó de lanzar chorros de vapor y la miró, incrédulo - ¡Siempre te dije que te alejaras de mi, que era lo mejor!

-Si, es verdad – ella, siempre serena, inusual en su carácter – Pero siempre lo hiciste con tus excusas ridículas, sería mejor que me hubieras dicho que no me querías y todo habría resultado menos difícil.

-No te podía mentir, yo siempre te he amado…

-La gente que ama no hace esto, Remus – Ahora si, era un reproche. Mezclado con una tristeza infinita – Me has hecho tanto daño…

Fue al mirar la expresión en sus ojos, que Remus se dio cuenta que era el hombre más perro del mundo. Por Cirse… ¿Qué le había hecho a ella para tenerla en ese estado? Se maldijo mil veces, y más ganas le dieron de estar con ella y protegerla, irónicamente, de él mismo… Cansado, derrotado y con las mismas ganas de continuar con esa conversación que de comer excremento de hipógrifo se lanzó sobre la butaca, con las palmas cubriéndole los ojos. Ella flaqueó. Jamás se había podido resistir a Remus… Sin embargo no se despegó de su cercanía con la chimenea.

-No quiero pelear más Dora… - dijo, agarrándose de los cabellos – Quiero que seas feliz. Que nuestro bebé sea feliz…

-Me casaré con Jack – las palabras de ella sonaron entrecortadas, trémulas y frías – Siempre lo quisiste así, ¿No? Es más fácil cortar por lo sano. Necesito que me des una autorización para darle el apellido de Jack a mi bebé.

-¿De verdad es lo que quieres? – Remus levantó la mirada. Buscando con sus orbes ambarinos los negros ojos de Nymphadora. A ella le temblaba la barbilla, y por un singular brillo en uno de sus ojos podía ver como luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Él sabía que no estaba segura, que no era lo que ella de verdad quería… Pero la entendía a la perfección. Ella fijó su vista en el fuego, evitando la mirada escrutadora del castaño, inspiró hondo y con dificultad.

-¿Desde cuando lo que yo quiero tiene importancia? – Si. Eso fue doloroso… pero estaba usando la táctica de un Remus Lupin nato. Siempre a la defensiva, evadiendo, huyendo del dolor… Casi nada quedaba de aquella jovencita luchadora que hubiera dicho: _¡No, Remus! ¡Lo que yo quiero es a ti! _Pero sus ojos lo gritaban, y él era experto en encontrar la verdad tras las palabras.

-Siempre lo ha tenido Dora. Pero yo soy un idiota.

Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida por dicha confesión. Tomó unos segundos procesar las palabras del licántropo e irrumpió en una risa contagiosa. Natural, tan de ella… nasal y fina, delicada a pesar de su torpeza. Tan Tonks. Él le sonrió tristemente mientras se deleitaba con la melodía, cual rayo de luz colándose por una húmeda caverna.

-Si Remus, eres un idiota – logró pronunciar mientras se enjuagaba una lágrima de risa – sin duda uno de los idiotas más grandes que he conocido.

- Pero un idiota enamorado – aclaró.

Ella dejó de reír y levantó su vista, impresionada. Remus pudo divisar como pequeños mechones de cabello se iban tiñendo de un colorido rosa chicle con lentitud tortuosa. No podía dejarla escapar… era su última oportunidad. Sin embargo ella tomó su abrigo con rapidez y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo, extendiéndoselo al castaño sin mirarlo.

-Firma y me iré, solo necesito eso y nada más.

El licántropo tomó la nota y se la guardó en el bolsillo, ella lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido mientras él se acercaba a paso rápido.

-No te irás. Ni más tarde, ni en lo que queda de noche.

-¿Esto es un rapto, Lupin? Créeme que no estoy para juegos.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que expongas a mi hijo a la inseguridad de la noche? Dora, estamos en guerra.

-Podemos solucionarlo. Si firmas no será tu hijo.

Testaruda y terca como ella sola, la muy Black. Él entornó los ojos, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a no flaquear.

-Regálame esta noche – dijo. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero el se lo impidió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – Sólo esta noche para demostrarte las mil y un formas en que Remus Lupin puede pedir perdón.

Ella vaciló un instante, insegura. Pero terminó sentada en la butaca junto a Remus.

Nymphadora Lupin podía jactarse de ser una de las personas que más conocían a Remus en el mundo. Sabía que le gustaba el café cargado y sin azúcar, acompañado de una tableta de chocolate con almendras, que disfrutaba de la lectura, de la poesía _muggle _y la música clásica. Que era un aficionado a la creación de versos y sonetos y que lo más valioso para él, sin duda, eran los recuerdos. Pero de ahora en adelante, ella podía jactarse no solo de eso, si no de tener la completa certeza de ser la persona en toda la historia (incluyendo a Sirius y James) que conoció más sobre Remus Lupin, de sus mismos labios. Ella no tenía idea de que podía cantar de esa manera, y de que conociera tanto a las Weird Sisters… Así es, Remus Lupin cantando _"Run, Run Muggle!" _a todo pulmón, dándole a entender que su pasatiempo favorito era oírla cantar. (Tanto, que terminó aprendiéndose las canciones de memoria)

Ella tampoco tenía idea que una persona pudiera recitarle los poemas más bellos de su vida, no solo de memoria, sino que con ese indescriptible brillo de pasión llameando como hogueras, refulgiendo, quemando. No tenía idea de lo desesperado que podía volverse por un perdón, y eso le gustaba… pero no era suficiente. Tanto perdón, aunque desgarrara toda su alma en una noche no era equiparable al sufrimiento de ella…

O al menos eso creyó, antes de ver el último intento del castaño por convencerla y ganar su perdón.

Lo vio sacar la varita y cerrar los ojos. Quizá haría algún hechizo cursi, como lanzar corazones de confeti con un enorme ramo de violetas, o haría aparecer un montón de querubines que le cantarían y le tocarían el arpa hasta el amanecer. Pero no, él hizo lo que ella menos se esperó.

-_Expecto Patronum_

Una luz plateada salió de su varita tomando la forma de un… ¿reptil? Ella arqueó una ceja confundida, y él le señaló nuevamente el patronus. Efectivamente era un reptil, de cola enroscada, cuatro patas y… Un momento, ¿Era un camaleón?

-Se que a lo mejor me golpearás – dijo él, rascándose la cabeza – Un día convoqué mi _patronus_ y me di cuenta de que había cambiado… No me malinterpretes. No tienes ningún parecido con este camaleón horrible… pero por su capacidad de camuflaje y que se yo… estoy seguro de que es por ti.

Ella se secó una lágrima rebelde que se coló por su mejilla. Él le levantó la barbilla, clavando sus ojos iluminados por la luz del _patronus_ en los de ella.

-¿No me dirás nada?

Luego de un largo suspiro, sonrió.

-Que te mereces el peor de los castigos por compararme con un animal tan feo – dijo – Y que te amo, maldita sea.

Las palabras del licántropo fueron ahogadas por aquellos labios que había visto moverse durante toda la noche, todas las noches incluso durante sus sueños. Imaginando con volver a besarlos y sentir su tibieza, esa candidez y dulzura que lo había cautivado incluso antes de besarlos por vez primera. Pudo palpar su lengua húmeda, en un beso urgente, con prisa y gemidos entrecortados.

Besos desesperados, de amantes reprimidos por meses y meses.

La ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado, tratando de no pasar a llevar el vientre de Tonks que se imponía entre sus ropas. La arrastró hacia la habitación y la arrojó suavemente a la cama, mientras ella solo gemía ahogada en el deseo de sentir sus manos, la fricción de sus cuerpos. Merlín… lo necesitaba. _Sudor, saliva, fluidos… _

Remus le abrió la túnica de pijama a jirones, ella ni siquiera replicó. Digamos que tenía las hormonas un poco revolucionadas… ¿Cómo habían podido pasar tanto tiempo separados? Cuando estuvo desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Remus, solo atinó a cubrirse por instinto. Aún no se acostumbraba a la anchura de sus caderas, a su vientre prominente ni mucho menos a sus pechos, ahora de mayor tamaño. Sin embargo el castaño la miraba embelezado, con la esperanza de que la imagen de ella desnuda le quedara por siempre en la retina.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo al oído, mientras acariciaba su lóbulo con la punta de su lengua – Siempre has sido hermosa. Pero ahora más que nunca…

Ella le besó, mientras Remus posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella. Nymphadora en un acto de desesperación trató de jalar la túnica de Remus por su cabeza, quedando como resultado un castaño atrapado entre la ropa. Ella rió mientras trataba de liberarlo desabotonando la pechera de la túnica, en cuanto él gruñía divertido, tratando de zafarse moviéndose para varios lados.

-No hay prisa – dijo ella cuando había terminado de quitarle la túnica.

-¿Qué no hay prisa? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa de medio lado – Tengo que hacerte el amor en un equivalente de cinco meses. Necesito todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tonks, inevitablemente se sonrojó. ¿Pero quién no se sonrojaría? teniendo al hombre más sexy del mundo sobre ti, susurrándote al oído incesantemente: _Voy a follarte, toda la noche. _Mierda, esas palabras tendrían que estar prohibidas porque hacían que se humedeciera al instante, mucho más de lo higiénicamente recomendable. Buscó a tientas la hebilla del cinturón del ojimiel y al encontrarla, sonrió con satisfacción al percatarse de que algo sobresalía por debajo de la hebilla. Algo que ella conocía muy bien, pero que no veía hace cinco meses…

Abrió el cinturón y se deshizo de él de un jalón. Remus desabrochó sus pantalones y quedó sobre ella solo en calzoncillos. Aprovechó de besarla completa: Desde su barbilla, bajando por su cuello y delineando las clavículas… humedeciendo con la saliva jadeante y caliente del lobo, rociando sudor, humedeciéndole los pechos mientras apremiaba con suaves mordiscos sus pezones rosas, más espectaculares que el mismísimo chocolate.

Pasando la lengua por cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Merlín, literalmente haciéndole el amor con la boca.

Coronó con suaves besos el vientre de Tonks, apoyando su oído unos segundos, como tratando de oír un: _¡Hola, papi! _Desde dentro. Renunciando a la idea siguió su camino, encontrándose con el sexo húmedo de su mujer, al que no dudó en besar también.

¿Besar? Perdón… _hacerle el amor con la boca._

Mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y gemía con sonidos guturales abandonados en la garganta, Lupin seguía devorando y lamiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mordiendo, mezclando la saliva con los fluidos, jadeando.

-Remusporfavor… - balbuceó ella, tomando al castaño por los cabellos mientras él seguía con su succión. Atendiendo a la urgencia de su mujer, utilizó uno de sus dedos para saciar su petición. Ella ahogó un grito, para luego dar un extenso gemido nasal, moviendo sus caderas.

-Remus… -de nuevo la petición, él sabe lo que ella quiere. Y por Merlín que él también quiere…

Retiró su dedo suavemente y se quitó el bóxer. La miró unos segundos, mientras jadeaba sonrojada y sudada sobre la cama, apretando las sábanas con una expresión de profundo éxtasis mientras mordía sus labios. Remus colocó su miembro en la entrada de su húmeda cavidad, sin dejar de mirarla y tomándole la barbilla para que ella fijara sus ojos en los de él.

-Te amo – suspiró él, mirándola fijamente – Necesito que me perdones…

_Cabrón. _Tenía que preguntarle eso en un momento como ese. Definitivamente las mil y un técnicas para pedir perdón de Remus J Lupin surtían efecto… y qué efecto.

-Yo también te amo… - Fue la última frase coherente que pudo salir de sus labios antes de sentirlo.

Remus la penetró. Con cuidado, procurando no aplastar su vientre aunque era difícil. La fricción era sobrehumana, caliente y mojada, apretada… contínuo vaivén de caderas que lo llevaba a la locura. Tonks clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de Remus, y él la estocaba cada vez más profundo. Hasta el fondo, con pasión candente marcada en los cinco sentidos.

El castaño abrió los ojos y pudo ver como ella lloraba entre gemidos. Se detuvo en seco.

-¿Te hice daño? – Preguntó, preocupado mientras salía de su cuerpo – Perdóname Dora…

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún llorando.

-No me vuelvas a dejar… no podría soportarlo… - ahogó un gemido, abrió los ojos para mirarlo – No quiero estar sin ti…

Él le beso el rostro. Borrando el rastro de sus lágrimas, arrancándole profundos suspiros. La apoyó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda, ella podía sentir los latidos del corazón del licántropo contra su oído. Se incorporó y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Lo miraba seria y serena.

-Es la última oportunidad que puedo darte, Remus – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente – Siempre lo he dejado todo por ti. Pero si me fallas no habrá otra vez.

-Hasta el más estúpido tiene su límite, Dora. Yo ya toqué fondo. Te necesito.

Ella le sonrió. Él la miró con picardía.

-Ahora si no le importa, señora Lupin. Tengo una razón muy fuerte entre las piernas para dejar esta conversación para otro día.

Ella no respondió. Sólo se acomodó sobre la razón de Remus y arqueó la espalda dejándose llevar por las descargas eléctricas.

OoOoOoO

El final de su sueño la despertó. Caía por un precipicio luego de huir del ministerio con ciento trece tabletas de Honeydunkes confiscadas. Se restregó los ojos, y los volvió a restregar al ver a Remus profundamente dormido a su lado. No era común que él durmiera más que ella, pero tampoco era común que él durmiera con ella al menos no durante los últimos cinco meses. Lentamente fueron pasando las imágenes de la noche pasada en su mente. Mostró una sonrisa pícara, y se dedicó el resto de la mañana a observarlo respirar profundamente.

Se notaba que Remus estaba descansando, quizá no había dormido bien los últimos días. Estaba a punto de darle un beso en la frente para seguir contemplándolo cuando escuchó cómo alguien aporreaba la puerta. Se levantó refunfuñando, atónita por los malos modales de quien quiera que fuera. Se cubrió con una túnica de Remus que definitivamente le quedaba grande y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala.

Cuando la abrió, se sintió mal.

Muy mal.

Jack estaba en el umbral, pálido y agitado. Como si se llevara toda la mañana corriendo. La miró con los ojos como plato, escudriñando en su cuerpo y en su ropa. Ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, nunca la habían mirado con tanta desilusión, como si le tuviera asco…

-Te busqué desesperadamente – logró balbucear, desviando la mirada – Jamás creí…

-Perdóname – Tonks soltó lágrimas, su barbilla temblaba – Sé que debes pensar lo peor de mi…

No escuchó respuesta. Sólo un sollozo y un portazo que la hubiera sacado de los goznes. Ella se arrodilló… triste y llorando frente a la puerta. No había pensado en Jack… no había pensado en ninguna consecuencia, en nada…

No supo si fueron los sollozos o el gran portazo, pero segundos después sintió a Remus abrazarla por la espalda y levantarla. La volteó, le miró a los ojos y besó su frente con amor infinito. Ella sólo soltó más lágrimas.

-Tú y mi hijo son lo más importante, Dora… - ella siguió sollozando – Lo lamento por Jack… pero si me elegiste a mi, trataré de que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo.

La abrazó y se quedaron así mucho tiempo. En el sofá dormitando, entregándose caricias y protección en un hogar donde se cernía la guerra. Unos villancicos la alertaron y levantó la mirada, ilusionada.

-Remus, es navidad – le dijo, con una sonrisa. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?, Merlín, ni cuenta me di… - se mordió el labio, pensativo - ¿Le apetece un paseo en familia, señora Lupin?

-Me encantaría – ella le sonrió, más feliz que nunca.

---.---

**Si si si, bláh bláh bláh... me demoré mucho en actualizar, soy una maldita por hacer el capi tan corto, y bláh bláh bláh... Les aviso que este capi tiene 2 partes!, lo encontré muy largo como para ponerlo entero... así que ya pondre la siguiente actualización, ya? No me maten. Respondo reviews.**

**Amarissima: **Así es... Remus es un brutote con B mayúscula. Pero al menos se está retractando y está sentando cabeza... ¿Notaste el montón de contradicciones de ese hombre? "Si... la dejaré ir; No... la necesito" ¡Decídete por Merlín, que Tonks paga los platos rotos!. Aprovecharé para felicitarte por el capi de verano... mai gosh, quedé hiperventilada... ¡Cómo lo dejas así! ¡Necesito aire! xD... A mi Jack no me cae tan mal... de cierta manera es algo simpático, no sé :P Y claro que habrán más flashbacks. Me entretengo haciéndolos xD... Besotes!

**fiona garay: **Bueno... ya se le anduvieron acomodando "los patos del cerebro" xD espero que no se le ocurra cometer otra barbaridad porque esta vez si que Dora no se lo perdona, ya veremos en todo caso :p Gracias por tu review! espero que este capi te guste, y la segunda parte también.

**Vanessa Mae: **No sabes cuanto pensé hacer un final diferente... pero para ello está mi otra historia, que tiene el primer capi subido... se llama "All you Need is Love", y lo continuaré cuando acabe con esta. Me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas para estos dos... pero si quiero que las cosas salgan bien, tendré que hacer lo que JK nos limitó :(. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Ely-Barchu: ***Salgo con una armadura y en escudo* ¡Perdóoooooon! pero actualicé lo más rápido que pudee! El espíritu de Voldemort me atormentó medio mes, lo lamento muchísimo! (ahora, serías tan amable de quitármelo de ensima? Es molesto tenerlo en el baño, ya sabes...) Pero ya está Remus con Tonks... y la segunda parte del capi veremos que el lobito sigue haciéndo mérito :)... Teddy será feliz. Lo juro solemnemente. Besos para ti!

**Joslin Weasley: **Lamento que haya sido tan triste... El papel de Jack era necesario. Si no fuera por él, Remus jamás sentaría cabeza... imagínatelo, impotente por el hecho de que el amor de su vida esté con otro. Y en el caso de Tonks, ella necesita el apoyo de alguien a su lado, y a falta de Remus... Ya solucioné todo... así que me das tu opinión :) Besos!

**Krisy Weasley Granger: **¡Volví a actualizar! Gracias por los alagos... :) La carta estaba destinada a oprimirle el corazón a mis lectoras. Que bueno que funcionó jaja xD... Un beso para ti, ya los reconcilié... aunque Remus tiene que seguir haciendo mérito, eh? :P Besotes!

**MJLupin27: **¿Desesperados por verse? ¡Si se necesitan los muy tercos! Por merlín santo... son unos testarudos xD... lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve problemas y bueno, retrasos :P... pero acá está, un capi solo para ti. La segunda parte también irá dedicada a tu persona así que: ¡No os desesperéis! que será muy linda x3. Un beso para ti, ojalá que te guste, házmelo saber, ne? Besos!

**maximuski: **Gracias :). Bueno si, la finalidad era que ustedes, las lectoras, lloraran como Magdalenas xD... al menos lo logré con varias jaja, así que estoy contenta. Un beso para ti, y me avisas cuando actualices tus fics, que me muero :P... Adieu!

**tildita: **Jo jó... ya ves que fue ella la que cerró la puerta :P Así que por favor.. ¡No quiero hipógrifos en celo en la puerta de mi casa...! son terribles... creen que soy una hipógrifo hembra y no es muy agradable xD. Lo de "nuestro hijo" fue una maldad, lo sé... pero lo quería hacer sufrir por ser tan burro!, en cierta forma se lo merece... tiene a la pobre en bandeja y la omite completamente... hay que ver. Y ya los reconciliée...! pero en la segunda parte habrá más chocolate dulce, muy muy dulce :P. Besos y que estés muy bien!

**gabiki18: **Gracias! Me emocioné con tus palábras. Acá está la continuación y espero que te guste, eh? :) No te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que te guste. Aún así, siempre que puedas me dejas un comentario, me ayudan a mejorar. Bye!

**_¿Avada Kedabra?_ Go.!**


	11. Mil y un formas de pedir perdón ParteII

**Insultos cuando terminen de leer, por favor.**

**Este capi también va dedicado a MJLupin27.  
**

**"Mil y un formas de pedir perdón, por Remus J Lupin el idiota enamorado"**

**Parte II**

-Dora... ahí no pueden subirse las mujeres embarazadas...

-¡Pero a mi me encanta ese juego, Remus!

-Podrás hacerlo las veces que tú quieras una vez hayas tenido al bebé.

- ¡Ok, ok! Merlín, que aburrido es estar embarazada... ¡No se puede hacer nada!

Remus miraba divertido a su esposa, que retrocedía de la fila de una montaña rusa _muggle. _

_-_Sé que fue mi idea venir acá, Remus, pero no hay ninguna atracción para embarazadas...

-Si que las hay - El castaño señaló un carrusel a su izquierda, el cual podía ser fácilmente superado en velocidad por una tortuga. Tonks entornó la mirada, escudriñando al ojimiel - Oh vamos, súbete...

-Quizá para ti sea adrenalínico subirte a un pony Lupin, pero para mi no ¡Es un juego para bebés!

-Tú eres una niña, y llevas un bebé allí dentro... la convinación perfecta ¿No crees? - ella frunció el ceño - Oh, vamos... hazlo por mi.

Todos los que conocían a Nymphadora podían asegurar de que era una de las mujeres mas tercas y tozudas del mundo, cabezona y testaruda como ella sola (características, ciertamente, heredadas de su madre), pero ni ella ni un centenar de mujeres juntas podían resistirse a aquel rostro de Remus Lupin, radiante, feliz... y condenadamente encantador como el de un cachorrito abandonado.

-Bien, pero solo si te subes conmigo...

-No creo que los de tercera edad puedan subirse a un juego con tanta adrenalina querida, puede darme un paro cardíaco.

-No te preocupes. Puedo decir perfectamente que eres mi abuelo y me da miedo subir sola - ella le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que le hacían dar un vuelco el estómago - Pero entre nosotros... siempre está el maleficio imperius.

Rieron. Él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para subirla sobre el caballo. Sentada sobre el mamífero ella se encontraba a la altura de Remus, quien por cierto era muy alto. Aprovechando la altura juntaron sus frentes y se miraron directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres lo más bello que he visto? - le preguntó Remus, embelezado.

-Nunca está de más que me lo recuerdes - bromeó ella, pero él no sonrió, solo siguó mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que se fijara bien en sus detalles.

-Lo digo en serio. Eres la criatura más bella que existe...

Sus labios se encontraron con suavidad, sin prisas. No sabían si era el efecto de estar sobre un carrusel que se movía, pero podían sentir como se les despegaban los pies de la tierra al hacer contacto con su piel. Los dedos entrelazados de Nymphadora en el cabello de Remus era el auténtico símbolo de querer anclarse a él para siempre, a su piel, a sus labios y a quellas sensaciones que le hacían cosquillas, al igual que las manos de él en su cintura, aferrándose con la mayor fuerza, con amor. Ella separó delicadamente sus labios de los de él, sin dejar de sonreirle y el castaño besándole toda la cara. Derrepente a Tonks le brillaron los ojos, con ilusión... Remus pensó que era por el amor que se cernía sobre ellos dos, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

-¡Algodón de azúcar! - gritó, emocionada. Él no pudo esconder una sonrisa - Remus.... quiero azúcar...

Si. Aunque fuera una mujer apasionada, una mujer con todas sus letras, siempre sería una niña. _Su niña de azúcar._

Tomándola en sus brazos suavemente se bajaron del carrusel. Ella apenas puso los pies en la tierra corrió a adquirir el dulce como una niña pequeña. Y si Remus era sincero, tendría que admitir que eso era lo que lo había enamorado de esa bruja testaruda: Su niñez, su candidez... su eterna espontaneidad atrayente como la miel.

Podía recordar la primera vez que sintió con ella ese cosquilleo, como millones de hormigas recorriéndole el cuerpo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Los cortinajes raídos de Grimmauld Place cubrían la escasa luz que se colaba en el interior de la casa. Ese sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, su refugio, su testigo de lunas llenas y amaneceres dolorosos. Su nuevo comienzo._

_Dejó el pequeño baúl en el suelo junto a un horrible paragüero en forma de pata de trol. Se dedicó a mirar los objetos ancestrales que se exhibían en la casa de su mejor amigo mientras pensaba sobre si... ¿Qué sería de él de ahora en adelante? La verdad, su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Desde que pasó lo que pasó con sus amigos casi vivía por inercia, por la sola costumbre de respirar._

_Suspiró, resignado a tener una vida maldita para siempre..._

_...Y como una ruptura de su ensimismamiento escuchó un estrépito y un golpe sordo, seguido por un quejido de dolor. Alertado por la presencia de alguien más en Grimmauld Place se giró varita en alto encontrándose con la figura de una mujer tendida en el piso. No una mujer cualquiera, eso podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia: Era una muchacha muy joven, de piel pálida y figura esbelta. Lucía unos jeans gastados, raídos, rajados... y una remera ajustada de color violeta. Y unos cortos cabellos de un color rosa chicle hasta los hombros, radiante. Y bueno, Remus creyó que definitivamente lo más llamativo de esa extraña era su cabello.  
_

_Hasta que vio sus ojos._

_La muchacha alzó la vista. Ojos grandes, brillantes, de un color tan negro como el ébano... le daba la sensación de estar perdido en la inmensidad de la noche. Tan mágicos que, él estaba seguro, sus ojos podían contener todas las constelaciones, las galaxias, los planetas... un verdadero universo en la cara de una joven. Y le dieron ganas de perderse aún más... de explorar como un viajero espacial al que no le importaba zozobrar ni naufragar.  
_

_Ella se ruborizó al encontrarse frente a quien había hecho el ridículo... pero no demoró mucho en fijarse y prenderse a la mirada miel estupefacta. El perfecto choque entre sus ojos los conectó, en un contacto irreal, si Remus era sincero podía decir que era atraído por esos ojos con un magnetismo tan fuerte, que si algo no pasaba se quedaría para siempre mirándolos. Por fortuna (o por desgracia, según como se mire) unos alaridos de desesperación provenientes de un horrible cuadro en la pared los sacó de su letargo. Walburga Black chillaba incontrolablemenre, con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre. Remus recordó de un momento a otro su caballerosidad y ayudó a la muchacha a levantarse. El roce con su mano casi le hizo olvidar los gritos de la madre de Sirius._

_-Debemos cerrar las cortinas para que se calle... - pronunció la chica, con una voz suave y ligeramente alarmada._

_Se dirigeron ambos al cuadro de la aristócrata mujer. La muchacha cogió una de las sucias cortinas de terciopelo dispuesto a cerrarla, pero la dama Black habló._

_-¡TÚ, ENGENDRO ASQUEROSO! ¡VERGÜENZA DE MI FAMILIA! ¡MUTACIÓN DEFECTUOSA!_

_Ella ni se inmutó, solo rió._

_-Cállese vieja loca - miró a Remus - Ayúdame._

_El castaño tomó el cortinaje, pero tampoco quedó libre de insultos._

_-¡HÍBRIDO REPUGNANTE! ¡PROFANASTE A MI HIJO CON TU INMUNDICIA ANIMAL! ¡BESTIA...!_

_Antes de que la mujer siguiera despotricando a diestra y siniestra lograron cerrar las cortinas que, inmediatamente enmudecieron a la matriarca Black. Ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio. La chica sonrió._

_-Veo que Walburga Black ya nos presentó. Soy "Mutación defectuosa"... pero también puedes llamarme Tonks. Mi nombre no me agrada mucho..._

_-Un gusto... Tonks - ella sonrió - Yo soy "Híbrido repugnante", pero aunque mi nombre no sea una maravilla prefiero que me llames por él. Soy Remus Lupin._

_El castaño le extendió la mano amablemente a Tonks para estrechársela y comenzar bien, sin embargo no fue conciente de lo que pasó hasta que sintió los labios de la chica posarse lenta y suavemente sobre su mejilla, dejando el aliento tibio a su paso. Quemando. Su piel ardió de tal manera que pequeñas descargas eléctricas se trasladaron por sus músculos y nervios, recorriendo la columna vertebral de arriba a abajo, como un huracán de sensaciones, de colores, de vida..._

_La vio alejarse. Pero su olor cítrico no se iba... ni eso ni la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿No quieres algodón, Remus? - Le ofreció ella con una sonrisa, mientras hacía su pedido en el carrito de los dulces.

-No. Pero sabes que no me podría resistir al chocolate.

Ella sonrió, pagó el algodón y se dirigió hacia Remus saboreandolo con picardía. Pavoneándose.

-¿Seguro que no quieres? - preguntó para luego sacar una porción más del dulce y llevárselo a la boca - Mmm... no hay nada más exquisito que esto.

Remus la tomó por la cintura y le robó un beso apasionado. Ella solo atinó a mover la lengua torpemente y sujetar bien el dulce que amenazaba con caer. Él se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada más exquisito que tus labios.

Ella solo podía sorprenderse. A pesar de conocerse ambos al revés y al derecho Remus tenía la maldita capacidad de sonrojarla con un comentario elocuente, es más, aún podía lograr que su corazón se acelerara como un vendaval de invierno si se lo proponía. A veces le daba risa aquella situación. Ambos parecían unos quinceañeros, o al menos ella. Todos los días con Remus eran como volver a enamorarse, con más fuerza, con más ímpetu.

Ella le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido. Decidida a demostrarle que ella tampoco olvidaba los detalles, lo tironeó suavemente para que la siguiera.

-¿Puedes hacernos desaparecer hasta Londres? - preguntó ella - Mi magia es una mierda...

-¿No te gustó el parque?

-No, no es eso. Sólo que... tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Él alzó las cejas, suspicaz. Más sin decir nada la tomó entre sus brazos y ambos desaparecieron con un solo movimiento.

Las calles estaban nevadas, casi vacías también por el hecho de ser navidad. Tonks volvió a tomar la mano de Remus y se puso a caminar mirando hacia todos lados, buscando...

-¿Segura no estás perdida? - bromeó él.

-No... venía seguido acá cuando era pequeña...

-¿Dónde me llevas, a una guardería?

Tonks lo miró entornando los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron a una casa grande. Tonks presionó el botón del citófono y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

-_¿Si? _- preguntó una voz masculina por el aparato _muggle._

-Este... Soy Nymphadora... la hija de Ted...

-_¡Niña mía! Pasa, pasa..._

La puerta, alta e imponente, se abrió de par en par con un sonoro ruido mecánico. Ambos entraron a un vestíbulo espacioso y vacío de gente. Todo bastante pulcro...

-¡Nymphadora! - un hombre, bonachón y con un bigote prominente (algo parecido al padre de Dora...) se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la pareja mientras ella hacía una mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia mirando a Tonks - Dios santísimo... ¡Estás encinta!

-Si... yo quería...

Pero el hombre no la escuchaba. Se acercó para inspeccionar el vientre de la mujer con la vista y palpándolo suavemente.

-Cinco meses, un poco falta para los seis, si... Será bastante grande, aunque te encuentro a ti muy delgada - el barrigón miró a Tonks con algo de reproche en los ojos, sin embargo su mirada se desvió hacia Remus, que había pasado desapercibido completamente para él - ¡Jesús, María y José! soy un grosero. Mi nombre es Henry Taylor, soy un buen amigo del padre de Nymphadora.

-Remus Lupin, mucho gusto - el castaño estrechó la mano del hombre - Esposo de Dora...

-¡Vaya vaya! si que tendrá buenos genes el bandido - Henry le guiñó un ojo a Tonks. Remus no sabía por qué ese hombre le hacía sentirse tan incómodo...

-Eh... tío Henry - interrumpió ella - me preguntaba si... podrías hacerme una ecografía...

_¿Ecografía? ¿Qué diantres es eso? - se preguntó Remus._

-¿No te la has hecho ya? ¡Caramba, niña. Haberlo dicho antes! - Tonks puso los ojos en blanco - Síganme, síganme...

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y entraron a una habitación contigua al salón. Era espaciosa, blanca y bastante limpia y fría. Tenía una camilla espaciosa y unos aparatos _muggles _que lo hacían sentirse como en San Mungo. Vio como su esposa se recostaba en la camilla y se subía la ropa para descubrir su vientre. A pesar de la extraña situación, Remus pudo percatarse de lo nerviosa que estaba por el tembor en sus manos. Henry esparció un líquido viscoso y transparente como un gel por el vientre de ella hasta cubrirlo casi por completo. El castaño no podía estar más confundido, era un poco inexperto en medicina _muggle._ Vio también como el hombre untaba de aquella crema en un aparato y lo apoyaba en el vientre de Tonks apretando con suavidad.

-Vamos a ver - Henry dedicó su atención a una especie de televisión. Se podian ver manchas sin forma definida, todo en tonalidad blanco y negro... estaba comenzando a sentirse aún más confundido cuando vio algo moverse.

Quizá no era un experto en el tema... pero juraría que estaba viendo unas pequeñas piernecitas...

-¿Lo ves, Remus? - le preguntó su mujer, mirándolo - Es nuestro bebé...

Y si, lo había deducido. Pero cuando Tonks se lo dijo fue como si su cuerpo titilara y su corazón se ensachara tomando dimensiones exuberantes. Sus extremidades cosquillearon agradablemente, se transformaron en congoja y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar... si, pero no por las ganas que tuvo toda su vida. No por ser viejo, ni pobre, ni peligroso. No por estar siempre solo, por estar maldito. Si no por una sensación parecida al haber sacado el premio anual... pero elevada a mil, a un millón...

Pensándolo bien no se parecía tanto a eso.

Era como querer adelantar el tiempo y tener a ese pequeñín en los brazos. Tocar aquellas manitas frágiles y besarle los deditos de los pies. Protegerlo de todo. Amarlo. Enseñarle y quedarse siempre para que no le hicieran daño. Sentía como su vello se erizaba un poco al recordar que el no había querido ser padre y que casi le había abandonado, que quería privarse de esa sensación que le estaba reviviendo el alma ya tan agotada de sufrir.

Y escuchó algo que hizo que su corazón se apretara más contra su pecho.

Un ruido seco, contínuo, un vaivén. Un sonido rápido y tierno, un sonido de vida. El latido de un corazón. El corazón de su bebé, de su hijo, del niño que fue engendrado con tanto amor, con el amor de su vida. Porque ahora que la veía con esos ojos brillando más aún, con su pecho agitado como si no pudiera contener las emociones, podía asegurar, jurar y gritar que Nymphadora Tonks era el amor de su vida. Si que lo era... y quería decírselo, que todo el mundo se enterase... pero la sensación de tener algo tan grande en el pecho causaba que su voz no llegara ni a formarse... a penas podía mover los labios.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé? - preguntó Henry. Aunque su voz sonó lejana.

-No... - respondió Tonks, con un hilo de voz - Pero si tú quieres saberlo, Remus, no me opongo...

-Me conformo con saber si está sano - balbuceó, con su ronca voz transformada en un quejido.

-Perfectamente sano - inquirió Henry, inflando el pecho - Ambos deben de estar muy orgullosos. Su bebé es un pequeño fortachón, saludable y precioso - Al ver el rostro de ambos, Henry sonrió y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Tonks dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo, y su rostro embelezado le hacía sentir un cosquilleo maravilloso.

-Se que a lo mejor... esperabas un poco más como regalo de nuestra primera navidad casados - dijo - Pero fue algo bastante improvisado...

Él, uniéndose al contacto visual le sonrió y caminó hacia ella, entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y la observó larga y tendidamente.

-Gracias - susurró. Ella comprendió que no podía hablar, así que solo se inclinó un poco para besar sus labios.

Y ahí se quedaron ambos. Esperando a lo que sería lo más importante en sus vidas. Besándose en la camilla de una fría habitación, con el sonido de la vida, de un pequeño corazón, endulzando su existencia.

Por siempre.

---.---

**Tengo miedo. El espíritu de Voldemort me ha estado persiguiendo y asustando por las noches... y más terribles son aún los hipógrifos en celo que me mandó Tildis... ¡Pero no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración! De verdad lo siento... me demoré más de un mes en actualizar... pero de verdad no se me ocurría nada u.u... en serio, escribí ahora más de la mitad del capi porque me llegó la inspiración de golpe y no quise desaprovecharla. Las que son escritoras me entienden... a veces una tiene la cabeza tan vacía que nada se puede hacer. Espero me perdonen... para la próxima trataré de no demorar tanto. Respondo reviews.**

**Amarissima: **Si :S yo también me cohibí un poco con varios lemmon, es extraño pero suele suceder. A mi Jack también me dio pena... a veces me daban ganas de que de verdad se quedara con Dora (ojo, pero no hay como Remus) se lo merece igual, pobre :(. Y eso de traicionar a alguien... nunca lo he hecho y espero no hacerlo (aunque no te lo niego, debe tener su lado excitate xD) Espero con ansias que actualices verano... con el último capítulo me hiperventilé (Y espero que me lo dediques, eh? jaja) Besos!

**Krisy Weasley Granger: **¡Gracias! La verdad yo también al capi anterior le daba un 10 en ternura (y a este le doy un 20, no es apto para diabéticos) Bueno, yo creo que a la larga Remus tendrá que hacer méritos, es decir todos los meses que quedan... algo así no es tan fácil de olvidar. Perdón por demorar... no tengo más excusas que la falta de inspiración :( Besotes!

**MJLupin27: **¡Si! lo más cómico es que resucité para volver a morir por más tiempo... de veras nena lo siento mucho, y más lo sentía por ti porque se que te gusta mi fic y eres re fiel con leerlo y dejarme reviews... pero por ti lo hice re dulce y te lo dediqué, deverdad espero que te haya gustado :). Un beso enorme y trataré de no demorarme tanto para el próximo xD.

**tildita: **¡Tus hipógrifos volvieron a cruzar la cordillera, me asustan! Te debo dar las gracias tildis, porque al entrar al facebook y al leer tu mensaje en pet society (de tu mascota groucho que es un amor) me entró toda la inspiración y escribí de sopetón el capítulo jaja. O si no dudo que habría actualizado. Tú lo has dicho, el "terror rosa" tiene dueño (y qué dueño, merlín) pero en fin, como tu dijiste vale esperar a nuestro querido licántropo... la reconciliación... uf! Besos de chocolate!

**fiona garay: **¿Amas a Remus? si... yo tambiéen jajaja. Gracias por los elogios... todas me tienen el ego por las nubes jajajaj. Y perdón por el retraso... pero las crisis de inspiración... no se las doy a nadie! Besotes de chocolate!

**maximuski: **Si... yo también soy una maldita... yo hice sufrir al pobre Jack.. xD pero bueno, el se arriesgó, no? Estoy trabajando en tu reto... así que en una de esas me vuelves a leer seguido ;) Saludos!

**Ely: **Por no subir pronto la segunda parte Voldemort me tiene con los pelos de punta, hay que ver... pero me lo merezco xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capi... y mil disculpas (again) por la demora :( Cuidate!

**Si aman a Remus me dejarán un lindo review :) Go!**


	12. Amor Paternal

**"Amor Paternal"**

**Parte I  
**

-¡Estoy horrible! ¡No puedes ni decir lo contrario porque no te creeré!

-Dora, te ves adorable así…

-¿Adorable? ¡Estoy hecha una vaca!

Remus resopló. Era increíble como se ponía aquella mujer con eso del embarazo… pucheros, llantos y pataletas de media noche. Claro, era muy cierto que ella estaba bastante "hinchada", considerando que siempre había sido bastante menuda y que ya tenía un bebé de siete meses y medio en el vientre. Pero para ser sinceros, Remus la encontraba más hermosa que nunca, más mágica, aún más…

Se reía de si mismo. Años atrás se había burlado incesablemente (junto con Sirius, claro) de James cuando esperaba la llegada de Harry. Recordaba con nitidez como Cornamenta llegaba hecho un atado de nervios a sus juntas de amigos, o como Lily se ponía histérica, y hasta un poco sensible… Bien, el "poco" está de más, Lily era un desborde de sensibilidad, y ahora entendía por qué…

Sentía lástima por James, y por qué no, sentía lástima de si mismo.

Pero bueno, lo importante era que estaba feliz… que le encantaba cuando su mujer hacía pucheros y refunfuñaba alegando que estaba gorda… le encantaba estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta convencerla de lo contrario, amanecer junto a ella… separados por aquel voluminoso vientre, cuna de la vida, del amor.

Lamentablemente era escaso el tiempo que podían pasar juntos. Las cosas en el mundo mágico estaban cada vez más complicadas, y debían realizar maniobras de emergencia con cada vez más frecuencia, sin contar que como jefe de la orden tenía que dedicarse tiempo extra a las misiones… dejando a su esposa en casa de la señora Tonks.

-Como digas Dora… pero eres la vaca más linda del mundo mágico – ella frunció el entrecejo – Está bien… se que no fue un buen piropo pero ya no se como decirte lo hermosa que eres.

-No necesito que me digas lo hermosa que soy, Remus… necesito que te quedes conmigo…

-Daría todo por quedarme aquí… pero me necesitan en una misión… volveré, lo prometo…

Ella se abalanzó sobre su marido, estrechándolo lo más fuerte que daba su cuerpo, transfiriendo el amor infinito que le tenía con sus solos brazos. Él le acarició el cabello con ternura, mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente. Cuando el abrazo se aflojó le acarició el vientre, con delicadeza…

-No podría soportar la idea de que algo te sucediera…

-Shh… nada me pasará, por favor quédate tranquila…

-Te amo, Remus. Por favor cuidate.

Y luego de un dulce y fugaz beso, Remus desapareció de la habitación.

---.---

-¡Aww, mira Nymphadora, este vestidito es adorable! – La señora Tonks alzaba al aire una pequeña faldita de bebé color turquesa, con muchas cintas y lazos.

-No quiero que mi hijo parezca bailarín del lago de los cisnes mamá…

-¿Tan segura estás de que será niño? – Le preguntó, guardando tristemente la faldita en una bolsa.

-Es una intuición, y espero que sea así… de lo contrario estoy segura que la vestirás igual a como lo hacías conmigo – Tonks hizo una mueca de asco - ¡Mira que adorable! – La muchacha exhibió una playera negra de bebé con el estampado "Las brujas de Macbeth"

-Ay Nymphadora… no cambiarás nunca.

Mientras seguían revolviendo en la ropa de bebé que Molly les llevó, Andrómeda tenía la mirada perdida. A penas prestaba atención en las palabras que su hija le decía, estaba ida, y su rostro reflejaba tristeza pura.

-Mamá… - Tonks le tomó las manos, haciendo que su madre reaccionara - ¿Qué sucede?

Andrómeda suspiró.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento hija…

- Todo estará bien – dijo, más bien no sonó convencida – hay que tener fe.

- Todo es tan injusto hija – una lágrima transparente se deslizó por la blanca mejilla de Andrómeda. Su hija solo atinó a abrazarla lo más confortablemente que pudo, no podía reaccionar de otra manera, jamás había visto a su madre tan triste…

- A veces me pregunto que hice para que mi vida haya sido tan difícil… - La señora Tonks limpió sus lágrimas con un blanco pañuelo de seda – Soportar tantas cosas hija, tener tantos miedos… No se que clase de karma estoy pagando.

- Mamá, sabes que no estás sola…

- Si hija, de eso jamás me quejaré – sonrió dulcemente – Tú y tu padre son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado jamás, no se que haría sin ustedes… Yo creo que moriría de la sola tristeza…

- No te olvides de tu nieto – Tonks tomó las manos de su madre y las colocó suavemente en su vientre, Andrómeda sonrió.

-Otra razón más por la que seguir viviendo con aún más fe.

---.---

Tonks sabía que debía ser fuerte. Lo sabía, tenía que serlo.

Más no podía.

El solo pensamiento de que algo pasara, de que algo fallara, de que la guerra arrasara con todo hacía que su corazón se contrajera de dolor como en un calambre. Necesitaba cada día más tener cerca a Remus y no podía, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien, que le diera noticias de su padre, de Harry y los chicos, que le asegurara que todo terminaría pronto. Que criarían a su hijo y serían felices.

Pero no era así. Y dolía.

Dolía levantarse con la cama fría y desocupada en las mañanas.

Dolía sentir la ausencia del hombre de su vida en una casa tan grande, de no sentir las carcajadas bonachonas de su padre. De tener que tomar solitarias tazas de té y los tristes almuerzos con su madre.

Dolía la distancia de Remus, la ausencia de su padre, y la triste melancolía en que había caído su madre y ella.

Pero por sobre todo dolía el solo pensar que su bebé nacería en un ambiente de guerra, que sufriría.

Diez días. Contados con los dedos, contados con cada hora de dolor en su mente, cada minuto pasaba, cada segundo dolía.

Diez días sin Remus. Doscientas cuarenta horas sin Remus. Cada segundo sin Remus dolía. Dolía, dolía, dolía…

-¡Hija! – Escuchó desde el salón, en el primer piso - ¡Hija, baja, es Remus!

La muchacha se levantó y se deslizó lo más rápido que su abultado vientre le permitía. Pudo ver a su madre sentada frente a la vieja radio que solía escuchar su padre, pero no veía a Remus por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué…?

-_Potterwatch_ – le interrumpió su madre – Tu marido está al aire.

Y era cierto. La voz en un pequeño saludo, un simple _"Buenas noches, Río"_ le sirvió para esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que, sin embargo, no duraría demasiado. Se sentó al lado de su madre, mientras ella le daba más volumen al radio. El joven locutor habló:

- …_Pero antes de escuchar a Regio y Romulus , vamos a informar sobre esas muertes que el noticiario de la Red de Ondas Hechizantes y El Profeta no consideran dignas de mención. Con enorme pesar tenemos que informar a nuestros oyentes de los asesinatos de Ted Tonks y Dirk Cresswell…_

Fue como si el mundo dejara de girar. Fue como si se terminase el oxígeno y se apagaran las palabras. Como si un frío cuchillo rasgara en profundidad lo más hondo de su alma… Sintió lágrimas cayendo calientes por sus mejillas, brotando como si dolieran…

Pero no estaba preparada para ver a su madre a la cara. Más pudo sentir un chillido de dolor arrancarse de los labios de la viuda. Solo atinó a lanzarse a los brazos de su madre, a consolarla… a pesar de que ella también sentía el corazón desgarrado, nada se comparaba al inmenso dolor que sentía Andrómeda.

Lo decían sus gritos de dolor, el nombre de Ted en los ya maduros labios de Andrómeda, el temblor de su cuerpo.

Por el dolor que se agitaba en el corazón de ambas, desangrándose...

Doliendo.

---.---

Jamás en su vida Nymphadora había visto algo tan triste.

Su madre recostada sobre el féretro de roble, mientras su velo negro caía hasta rozar los claveles rojos. Tan rojos, como la furia, la cólera… Sostenía su mano mientras ella no paraba de sollozar, triste, melancólica y sombría. Tonks no comprendía por qué la vida era tan cruel, y seguía insistiendo en la crueldad con una mujer de corazón tan noble, no sabía qué palabras utilizar para acallar el sufrimiento de su madre, porque ella misma dudaba sentir algún día dolor tan grande. Solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, creando el cuadro de viuda e hija perdiendo el sustento, la seguridad, el pilar que sostenía sus vidas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Las rosas en el jardín de tía Matilda siempre habían sido desteñidas, pensaba una triste niña de cabello violeta al observar los rosales. A veces ella misma quería sentirse así de descolorida, con poca luz, porque no era agradable que la gente volteara a mirarte solo por ser diferente._

_Diferente… todos eran diferentes. Pero ella lo era notoriamente. Bicho raro la habría calificado Clarisse, la perfecta ravenclaw de su clase de vuelo. Engendro le habría gritado su abuela materna, toda su familia materna, a decir verdad. Y rabia le daba por ser poco común, no poder siquiera controlar el color de sus lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas. Ira por las burlas._

_-No debes sentirte mal por lo que dicen de ti – Escuchó. La voz que en las noches la arropaba- Toda la gente que te menosprecia siente envidia por ti._

_-¿Envidia? – la chica secó sus lágrimas, volteándose rápidamente._

_-Son las particularidades lo que nos hacen especiales, Dora. Tú eres tan especial, que haces que la gente normal se sienta menos a tu lado._

_-¿Qué tiene de especial no poder controlar siquiera el color de cabello que tendrás normalmente?_

_-Si, es especial. Puesto que no hay nada más triste en esta vida que ser común y corriente – Y ahí fue cuando el padre sonrió, dándole la seguridad a su hija de que siempre estaría a su lado para recordarle lo especial que era._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Unas manos frías se apoderaron del abultado vientre de Nymphadora, estrechándola suavemente. Ella no necesitaba voltearse, el olor a pergamino y pino lo delataban.

---.---

**Las excusas son las de siempre. De verdad lo lamento.**

**Bueno. Mas vale tarde que nunca, no?, Besos.  
**


	13. Dolor

**Capítulo 11: "Dolor"**

-¡Estoy horrible! ¡No puedes ni decir lo contrario porque no te creeré!

-Dora, te ves adorable así…

-¿Adorable? ¡Estoy hecha una vaca!

Remus resopló. Era increíble como se ponía aquella mujer con eso del embarazo… pucheros, llantos y pataletas de media noche. Claro, era muy cierto que ella estaba bastante "hinchada", considerando que siempre había sido bastante menuda y que ya tenía un bebé de ocho meses en el vientre. Pero para ser sinceros, Remus la encontraba más hermosa que nunca, más mágica, aún más…

Se reía de si mismo. Años atrás se había burlado incesantemente (junto con Sirius, claro) de James cuando esperaba la llegada de Harry. Recordaba con nitidez como Cornamenta llegaba hecho un atado de nervios a sus juntas de amigos, o como Lily se ponía histérica, y hasta un poco sensible… Bien, el "poco" está de más, Lily era un desborde de sensibilidad, y ahora entendía por qué…

Sentía lástima por James, y por qué no, sentía lástima de si mismo.

Pero bueno, lo importante era que estaba feliz… que le encantaba cuando su mujer hacía pucheros y refunfuñaba alegando que estaba gorda… le encantaba estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta convencerla de lo contrario, amanecer junto a ella… separados por aquel voluminoso vientre, cuna de la vida, del amor.

Lamentablemente era escaso el tiempo que podían pasar juntos. Las cosas en el mundo mágico estaban cada vez más complicadas, y debían realizar maniobras de emergencia con cada vez más frecuencia, sin contar que como jefe de la orden tenía que dedicarse tiempo extra a las misiones… dejando a su esposa en casa de la señora Tonks.

-Como digas Dora… pero eres la vaca más linda del mundo mágico – ella frunció el entrecejo – Está bien… se que no fue un buen piropo pero ya no se como decirte lo hermosa que eres.

-No necesito que me digas lo hermosa que soy, Remus… necesito que te quedes conmigo…

-Daría todo por quedarme aquí… pero me necesitan en una misión… volveré, lo prometo…

Ella se abalanzó sobre su marido, estrechándolo lo más fuerte que daba su cuerpo, transfiriendo el amor infinito que le tenía con sus solos brazos. Ella sabía que las promesas, en este caso, no valían. Remus perfectamente podía caer en batalla y eso la asustaba de sobremanera.

Él le acarició el cabello con ternura, mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente. Cuando el abrazo se aflojó le acarició el vientre, con delicadeza…

-No podría soportar la idea de que algo te sucediera…

-Shh… nada me pasará, por favor quédate tranquila…

-Te quiero, Remus. Por favor cuidate.

Y luego de un dulce y fugaz beso, Remus desapareció de la habitación.

-.-

-¡Aww, mira Nymphadora, este vestidito es adorable! – La señora Tonks alzaba al aire una pequeña faldita de bebé color turquesa, con muchas cintas y lazos.

-No quiero que mi hijo parezca bailarín del lago de los cisnes mamá…

-¿Tan segura estás de que será niño? – Le preguntó, guardando tristemente la faldita en una bolsa.

-Es una intuición, y espero que sea así… de lo contrario estoy segura que la vestirás igual a como lo hacías conmigo – Tonks hizo una mueca de asco - ¡Mira que adorable! – La muchacha exhibió una playera negra de bebé con el estampado "Las brujas de Macbeth"

-Ay Nymphadora… no cambiarás nunca.

Mientras seguían revolviendo en la ropa de bebé que Molly les llevó, Andrómeda tenía la mirada perdida. A penas prestaba atención en las palabras que su hija le decía, estaba ida, y su rostro reflejaba tristeza pura.

-Mamá… - Tonks le tomó las manos, haciendo que su madre reaccionara - ¿Qué sucede?

Andrómeda suspiró.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento hija…

- Todo estará bien – dijo, más bien no sonó convencida – hay que tener fe.

- Todo es tan injusto hija – una lágrima transparente se deslizó por la blanca mejilla de Andrómeda. Su hija solo atinó a abrazarla lo más confortablemente que pudo, no podía reaccionar de otra manera, jamás había visto a su madre tan triste…

- A veces me pregunto que hice para que mi vida haya sido tan difícil… - La señora Tonks limpió sus lágrimas con un blanco pañuelo de seda – Soportar tantas cosas hija, tener tantos miedos… No se que clase de karma estoy pagando.

- Mamá, sabes que no estás sola…

- Si hija, de eso jamás me quejaré – sonrió dulcemente – Tú y tu padre son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado jamás, no se que haría sin ustedes… Yo creo que moriría de la sola tristeza…

- No te olvides de tu nieto – Tonks tomó las manos de su madre y las colocó suavemente en su vientre, Andrómeda sonrió.

-Otra razón más por la que seguir viviendo con aún más fe.

-.-

Tonks sabía que debía ser fuerte. Lo sabía, tenía que serlo.

Más no podía.

El solo pensamiento de que algo pasara, de que algo fallara, de que la guerra arrasara con todo hacía que su corazón se contrajera de dolor como en un calambre. Necesitaba cada día más tener cerca a Remus y no podía, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien, que le diera noticias de su padre, de Harry y los chicos, que le asegurara que todo terminaría pronto. Que criarían a su hijo y serían felices.

Pero no era así. Y dolía.

Dolía levantarse con la cama fría y desocupada en las mañanas.

Dolía sentir la ausencia del hombre de su vida en una casa tan grande, de no sentir las carcajadas bonachonas de su padre. De tener que tomar solitarias tazas de té y los tristes almuerzos con su madre.

Dolía la distancia de Remus, la ausencia de su padre, y la triste melancolía en que había caído su madre y ella.

Pero por sobre todo dolía el solo pensar que su bebé nacería en un ambiente de guerra, que sufriría.

Diez días. Contados con los dedos, contados con cada hora de dolor en su mente, cada minuto pasaba, cada segundo dolía.

Diez días sin Remus. Doscientas cuarenta horas sin Remus. Cada segundo sin Remus dolía. Dolía, dolía, dolía…

-¡Hija! – Escuchó desde el salón, en el primer piso - ¡Hija, baja, es Remus!

La muchacha se levantó y se deslizó lo más rápido que su abultado vientre le permitía. Pudo ver a su madre sentada frente a la vieja radio que solía escuchar su padre, pero no veía a Remus por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué…?

-_Potterwatch_ – le interrumpió su madre – Tu marido está al aire.

Y era cierto. La voz en un pequeño saludo, un simple _"Buenas noches, Río"_ le sirvió para esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que, sin embargo, no duraría demasiado. Se sentó al lado de su madre, mientras ella le daba más volumen al radio. El joven locutor habló:

- …_Pero antes de escuchar a Regio y Romulus , vamos a informar sobre esas muertes que el noticiario de la Red de Ondas Hechizantes y El Profeta no consideran dignas de mención. Con enorme pesar tenemos que informar a nuestros oyentes de los asesinatos de Ted Tonks y Dirk Cresswell…_

Fue como si el mundo dejara de girar. Fue como si se terminase el oxígeno y se apagaran las palabras. Como si un frío cuchillo rasgara en profundidad lo más hondo de su alma… Sintió lágrimas cayendo calientes por sus mejillas, brotando como si dolieran…

Pero no estaba preparada para ver a su madre a la cara. Más pudo sentir un chillido de dolor arrancarse de los labios de la viuda. Solo atinó a lanzarse a los brazos de su madre, a consolarla… a pesar de que ella también sentía el corazón desgarrado, nada se comparaba al inmenso dolor que sentía Andrómeda.

Lo decían sus gritos de dolor, el nombre de Ted en los ya maduros labios de Andrómeda, el temblor de su cuerpo.

Por el dolor que se agitaba en el corazón de ambas, desangrándose...

Doliendo.

-.-

Jamás en su vida Nymphadora había visto algo tan triste.

Su madre recostada sobre el féretro de roble, mientras su velo negro caía hasta rozar los claveles rojos. Tan rojos, como la furia, la cólera… Sostenía su mano mientras ella no paraba de sollozar, triste, melancólica y sombría. Tonks no comprendía por qué la vida era tan cruel, y seguía insistiendo en la crueldad con una mujer de corazón tan noble, no sabía qué palabras utilizar para acallar el sufrimiento de su madre, porque ella misma dudaba sentir algún día dolor tan grande. Solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, creando el cuadro de viuda e hija perdiendo el sustento, la seguridad, el pilar que sostenía sus vidas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Las rosas en el jardín de tía Matilda siempre habían sido desteñidas, pensaba una triste niña de cabello violeta al observar los rosales. A veces ella misma quería sentirse así de descolorida, con poca luz, porque no era agradable que la gente volteara a mirarte solo por ser diferente._

_Diferente… todos eran diferentes. Pero ella lo era notoriamente, más de lo comúnmente aceptado. Bicho raro la habría calificado Clarisse, la perfecta ravenclaw de su clase de vuelo. Engendro le habría gritado su abuela materna, toda su familia materna, a decir verdad. Y rabia le daba por ser poco común, no poder siquiera controlar el color de sus lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas, tiñendo su cara de distintas tonalidades. Ira por las burlas, por ser diferente._

_-No debes sentirte mal por lo que dicen de ti – Escuchó. La voz que en las noches la arropaba y arrullaba cuando no podía conciliar el sueño- Toda la gente que te menosprecia siente envidia por ti._

_-¿Envidia? – la chica secó sus lágrimas, volteándose rápidamente._

_-Son las particularidades lo que nos hacen especiales, Dora. Tú eres tan especial, que haces que la gente normal se sienta menos a tu lado._

_-¿Qué tiene de especial no poder controlar siquiera el color de cabello que tendrás normalmente?- Nymphadora miró de reojo uno de sus cabellos, que mutaba rápidamente del violeta al rosa pálido._

_-Si, es especial. Puesto que no hay nada más triste en esta vida que ser común y corriente – Y ahí fue cuando el padre sonrió, dándole la seguridad a su hija de que siempre estaría a su lado para recordarle lo especial que era._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Unas manos frías se apoderaron del abultado vientre de Nymphadora, estrechándola suavemente. Ella no necesitaba voltearse, el olor a pergamino y pino lo delataban. Sintió la barbilla de su hombre colocarse sobre su cabeza, delicadamente, como si fuera etéreo. Desde su posición veía a su madre hipar y contraerse de dolor sobre el féretro, y la mano que sostenía de ella estaba tan helada, que perfectamente podría haber sido confundida con el frío mármol a sus pies. Ahí estaban los tres, presas de un dolor infinito, dándose un apoyo mudo a un costado del ataúd de Ted Tonks, que yacía, con todos los honores, muerto por sus causas, por sus ideales.

Pudieron pasar minutos, horas, o días enteros, pero ninguno de los tres se movió. Ya ninguno lloraba, ninguno hipaba. Los tres estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, desolados y llenos de inseguridades. Nymphadora se removió inquieta de los brazos de Remus, él la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él en un susurro. Tonks asintió.

-Me duelen un poco los pies…

-Vamos, descansemos.

La pelirosa se giró hacia su madre, quien no se había movido un ápice de su posición inicial. Su hija le tocó la espalda, en una muda caricia de comprensión y apoyo. Se giró hacia su esposo, y en silencio salieron del salón. Al caminar hacia las escaleras, Nymphadora se tambaleó peligrosamente en el segundo escalón, a lo que, instintivamente, protegió su vientre. Afortunadamente Remus logró darle apoyo con su cuerpo antes de que ella perdiera demasiado el equilibrio, así que con ayuda del lupino, volvió a la estabilidad agarrándose fuertemente de la baranda de acero.

-¿Segura que estás bien? – Remus parecía preocupada, incluso más de lo normal.

-No es anormal que tropiece, Remus, sólo estoy cansada.

Lupin, no muy convencido, la ayudó con su cuerpo a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. La recostó suavemente sobre la cama y la descalzó, para luego cubrirla con una manta gruesa. Le acarició el pelo un par de minutos, observando como ella se acurrucaba y acomodaba las almohadas como a ella le gustaban.

-Mi papá era mi persona favorita en todo el mundo – dijo ella, en una voz muy lejana a quebrarse. Parecía estar hablando desde el fondo de su alma – Siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro, y siempre me demostraba las cosas con hechos, sé que pensarás que digo todo esto porque era mi padre, pero él no merecía morir.

Una silenciosa lágrima cruzó la mejilla de la hija, ahora privada de su padre. Su esposo continuó en su muda caricia.

-Había sufrido mucho en su vida, ¿sabes? – Nymphadora se aclaró la garganta, mostrando una tenue sonrisa – Nunca olvidaré cuando nos sacamos una fotografía haciendo morisquetas y gestos groseros, y se la enviamos a Narcissa Malfoy, y a Bellatrix a Azkaban. Mi madre nos miró con reprobación, pero se que en el fondo quería participar de la fotografía. Ese par de brujas les hicieron la vida imposible a ambos, sobre todo a papá.

-Ted murió siendo un valiente, Dora. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por sus ideales, y por ustedes dos.

-Lo sé, nunca pudo haber sido diferente.

Nymphadora cerró los ojos unos momentos. Remus se levantó de su posición y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella, tenuemente.

-A preparar la cena. Ambas necesitan comer y descansar.

Remus cerró la puerta tras si, y ella pudo derrumbarse. No quería demostrar debilidad ante Remus, no quería que la vieran tan destruida, tan abatida. Aunque ella sabía que lo de la cena era una escusa, el castaño deseaba dejarla sola para que ella pudiera desahogar su dolor, y ella, se lo agradeció internamente.

Lloró hasta que el cansancio la venció. Aunque en sus sueños no pudo descansar del todo. Soñó con su padre, una y mil veces, con su infancia, y con los días junto a él.

Días, que lamentablemente, no volverían nunca más.

**OoOoO**

A Nymphadora, y por qué no, a Remus también, les sorprendía la actitud de Andrómeda. Su día de llanto y desolación había durado sólo eso, un día, aunque indudablemente la señora Tonks no era la misma. Sus energías se veían renovadas, y de cierta manera había retomado su jovialidad anterior a la muerte de su marido, sin embargo una aura de tristeza absoluta y el sombrío semblante que tomaba a ratos su rostro, dejaba en evidencia el inminente dolor que cargaba en su interior. Pero ambos sabían que Andrómeda era una mujer con coraza, si bien distaba mucho de estar bien, ella necesitaba aparentar lo contrario para mantener el control en su vida, el orden en su mente.

Así, Remus y su mujer cooperaban en la actitud de paz interior de la señora Tonks. Si bien el primero, por razones de fuerza mayor, no podía permanecer mucho en casa ni aparecerse muy seguido por allá, Nymphadora era quien acompañaba a su madre en el diario vivir, con la esperanza de que su compañía mitigara el dolor y llenara un poco el vacío que había producido la muerte de Ted.

El calendario marcaba el 29 de Abril. Tonks se encontraba recogiendo la vajilla de la hora del té que, solitariamente, había tomado. Su madre había pasado de la merienda, con la escusa de que necesitaba dedicarle horas al jardín, a pesar de ser ya bastante tarde. Nymphadora cargaba la tetera de porcelana que, cientos de veces había roto en su niñez, hacia la cocina. Últimamente no se había estado sintiendo muy bien, y necesitaba acostarse lo más pronto posible. Además, con todo el peligro que acarreaba salir de casa, no había podido controlarse debidamente su embarazo en San Mungo, temía de sobremanera que algo el ocurriera a su hijo.

Andrómeda podaba con delicadeza las espinas y las hojas marchitas de sus rosales blancos, los que había sembrado hace años junto con Ted. A su propio juicio, ella estaba mejor desde lo ocurrido con su marido. A Ted no le hubiera agradado verla caer en depresión, más aún cuando tan cercana era la llegada de su nieto. Se devolvió al ante jardín en busca de la olvidada regadera, cuando sintió un sonido que la hizo volver inconscientemente, años atrás. El mismo ruido que era pan de cada día en casa, cuando Nymphadora vivía con ellos, el sonido de la porcelana estrellarse contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Pero sus efímeros recuerdos de tiempos mejores duraron unos cuantos instantes, al procesar la información de lo que eso significaba, corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas hacia la cocina. Podía significar cualquier cosa, teniendo en cuenta lo descuidada que era su hija, pero el inminente miedo de un ataque hacia ella o un tropiezo en su estado, hizo que su corazón se contrajera.

Al cruzar el recodo del comedor hacia la cocina, vio a su hija agazapada en un rincón, agarrando fuertemente la parte baja de su enorme abdomen, con una mueca de dolor y estupefacción en su rostro. En el suelo no sólo estaba los restos de lo que había sido la fina tetera de porcelana, regalo de tía Matilda, si no que un charco de lo que parecía agua se extendía desde las piernas de su hija hasta el suelo de la cocina.

Nymphadora tenía tal cara de terror, que era de esperarse que no supiera qué hacer en ese momento.

-¡Nymphadora! – Andrómeda corrió hacia su hija y la tomó del brazo, sacando su varita del cinto en el que llevaba sus materiales de jardinería.

-¿Qué haces, mamá? – Preguntó Tonks, con una mueca evidentemente compungida en el rostro.

-Nos apareceremos en San Mungo, acabas de romper la bolsa…

-¡No puedo ir a San Mungo, mamá, es demasiado peligroso!

-Nymphadora…

-Por favor, no quiero perder a mi hijo, es muy peligroso ir allá…

Andrómeda frunció los labios y luego de unos momentos guardó su varita tras su oreja, dejó su cinto con materiales de jardinería colgando de una silla y corrió hacia el fregadero a lavarse las manos.

-¿Qué hago? – La desesperación de la metamorfomaga era tal, que lágrimas transparentes comenzaban a asomarse por sus negros ojos.

-¿Puedes moverte, aunque sea un poco? – preguntó la señora Tonks, quien se enjuagaba sus manos luego de haberse restregado con jabón hasta los codos.

-S-si…

-Ve hacia el baño, llena la bañera de agua tibia, y métete dentro sin ropa. Yo iré por lo que encuentre que pueda servir.

Tonks caminó con dificultad hacia el baño y, antes de entrar, vio a su madre invocando un blanco patronus en forma de perro. Se apoyó contra el lavamanos tratando de no tropezar, abrió el agua de la bañera y como pudo se despojó de todas sus ropas. Cuando el agua estaba hasta la mitad, se metió dentro reprimiendo un grito al tocar la loza helada del borde de la tina. En ese instante, un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su vientre la hizo gritar, sorprendiéndola. Al instante llegó su madre con una serie de implementos ahogados en alcohol, que dejó sobre la taza. Se acercó a su hija, que tenía el pelo rojo debido al dolor y al esfuerzo que demostraba, y le besó la frete, como Nymphadora no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, hija… - Tonks pudo sentir las lágrimas de su madre en su cabellera – Dolerá mucho, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. Eres fuerte, eres hija de Ted… por favor, aguanta.

La metamorfomaga asintió con un gesto de profundo dolor en su contraído rostro, al momento que su madre se acercaba con los utensilios necesarios para realizar el parto.

-.-

**Merezco la muerte, lo se. Lamento tener tan pocas escusas (falta de inspiración, falta de tiempo, falta de ganas, falta de todo xD), pero les quiero anunciar que, ni por asomo, dejaré la historia tirada. ¡Primero muerta!.**

**Lamentablemente no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, espero sea pronto, tengo muchos proyectos en mi cabecita y estoy en período de exámenes en la universidad. Merlín me ampare.**

**Gracias a las que siguen ahí, y a las que se fueron también. El siguiente capítulo chocolatoso irá para ustedes (Sólo quedan dos, o quizás tres)**

**Besos enormes y disculpen, por millonésima vez, la enorme tardanza... (joder... un año, que descarada xD)  
**


End file.
